Meant To Be
by Kiara3rayerayepoo
Summary: Left to experience life all on her own, Kiara Ashitaka tries to make a living for herself. And in doing so she meets a certain red head who will change her life forever and she his. Were they meant to be or not? - Kurama/OC Lemons*
1. Running Late

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**HERE'S A NEW STORY!**

**You know, I seriously just came up with this on the spot! LOL! But my cousin—who also writes GREAT fanfiction—inspired me to make this story as well. ^-^ **

**So, I hope you all like it! ^-^**

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ. Keep your innocence. (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**Okay, now with everything said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**Meant to Be**

**Chapter 1: "Running Late"**

"BULLSHARK!" Kiara exclaimed as she examined the time displayed on her ipod touch, which was currently held in a sweaty palm.

_Where the heck did the time go?! _Kiara thought to was going to be late for her first class of the semester if she didn't get home in the next four minutes.

Sprinting back home after her regular, half hour morning jog, Kiara entered her lovely apartment, almost forgetting to close the door behind her. Quickly taking her sneakers off, she ran bare foot into her kitchen, disregarding her slippers to swiftly place her ipod on her kitchen table. Dashing up her stairs, Kiara slammed the door to her room open and undressed in less than 10 seconds flat. Seconds later, she jumped into her shower—nearly slipping and cracking her skull open in the process—and began washing her body thoroughly in utterly refreshing, semi-cold water.

Once she was finished, she quickly dried herself off, wrapping her hair in a towel as well before entering her room again to pick out an outfit for the day.

After deciding on a pair of dark blue jeans with a long, but cute red shirt, Kiara quickly combed out her excruciatingly long light, golden brown tresses, adorned by several blue highlights in a vigorous fashion. She ended up pulling it back up in a high ponytail, although that did little to fix the length factor, where the ends of her hair still reached the back of her upper thighs.

With her hair made, Kiara semi-tidied her room before running down the stairs to make herself some breakfast. But before she could pull out the milk carton to make herself some cereal, she glanced at the time.

"HOLY CHEESE CAKE ON A PIZZA ROLL! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Kiara bellowed to herself, quickly grabbing her bag, iPod, and keys. Choosing to wear her favorite red flats, she made sure to lock up before jetting out her apartment door.

Upon walking over to the stop that would bring her to her destination, Kiara let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, praying that today would be the start of something….new. The start of something different, maybe even something wonderful. God knows she _definitely _needed it.

Why you may ask? Well, Kiara's past was not one to be desire at all. Being the only sole survivor of two family tragedies, Kiara has been supporting herself for 11 long, years.

After the first horrific event, her grandmother—God Bless her soul—helped her out tremendously. Emotionally and mentally disturbed, 4-year-old Kiara relied on her grandmother for everything. She became her everything since she was the only living family member she had left.

However, that all changed when she suddenly passed away, leaving Kiara all alone once more at the early age of 8. She now had absolutely no one else to turn to and this had nearly killed her.

Loneliness. Despair. Heartache. Those were all Kiara knew then and still knows today. The days when laughter was a constant part of her everyday life and the days she was just so happy basking in the presence of the people she loved, were over completely. And what made that realization even harder to accept was the fact that she'd probably never experience such joyous feelings ever again.

Opening her eyes, Kiara sighed heavily, trying so desperately to shift her thoughts in a more optimistic direction. For starters, she was perfectly healthy with no ailments to worry about, which was a blessing all in itself. If this hadn't been so, she figured she'd have been dead a long time ago. Why? Well, Kiara was a disaster when it came to taking care of _her _own self, let alone her health. If she was made to take care of others, they'd be fine. Even more than fine on some occasions. Many a time, she was told she had a "natural born gift of healing" that enable all she helped to be cured of whatever illness they had. Why this so called "gift" didn't work on her, the world may never know.

Continuing to be optimistic, Kiara was more than happy to say that she was only mere months away from becoming financially stable, a feat she never dreamt she'd ever make. And what an amazing relief it was to know that her tuition was fully covered for her two years at one of the best universities in Tokyo! A transfer student from United States of America, Kiara recently moved to Japan to finish her last two years of college at Showa University. And if this weren't so, she'd probably still be living on the streets than in the generous sized apartment soon to be hers completely.

Kiara smiled. Why do you ask? Well realizing all that she accomplished in that moment, Kiara couldn't have been more proud of herself. If someone had told her that she'd be where she was today after her family's death, she'd had laughed first then cry later.

But that smile slowly receded the second that familiar sense of loneliness crept in. Because what did it mean to have all these accomplishments and not _one_ person to share it with?

"Your life is a tragedy, Kiara. That's what that means…" Kiara mumbled to herself, her sadness practically suffocating her this time around. "I would trade all that I have to at least have _someone_, _**anyone**_ to confide in. Someone who would do anything for me as I them. Someone who will like me—no!—_love me_ for who I really am, just like my family did."

Oh and that was another thing. Kiara wasn't a normal woman. Or at least she wasn't according to the definition of 'normal'. Last time she checked, not many people could envision futuristic events nor could they levitate objects or living things with their mind.

Releasing a deep breath, Kiara swiftly got into the streetcar, grabbing a seat towards the front. The second she sat down the doors to the car closed and she was dropped off in front of the Showa University within 20 minutes.

When she got off, Kiara gasped lightly, taking it all in. The campus was truly magnificent. Many tall, superb buildings decorated the entire area, giving an overwhelmingly, intelligent feel to the university. The lush greenery that covered much—if not all—of the landscape called to you with all of its diversity. And the rush of hundreds upon hundreds of people walking all over the campus pulled everything right in.

A small smile warmed Kiara's face.

_Maybe there IS hope!_

Kiara was given a fresh, new start at this university and she wasn't about to let it slip from under her finger tips.

_No sir! With God's help, I'm taking back control over my life!_

But just then, a symphony of bells vibrated throughout the entire university. Confused then instantly horrified, Kiara looked up at the gigantic campus clock, located directly in the center of campus fields.

_HOLY DAVID ON A POGO STICK! I'M LATE!_

With only five minutes to get to a building located at the far end of campus, Kiara sprinted down the walk way like there was no tomorrow.

Or so she tried.

Because the moment she turned around to start running, Kiara collided into another person causing the both of them to hit the floor hard, with a thump.

_REALLY KIARA! ALREADY!?_

Kiara quickly got herself up off the ground, ready to extend a helping hand to the unfortunate stranger, but the female that was back-flat against the floor just a second ago, was standing, arms crossed against her chest with a glare that, if given the chance, was sure to inflict harm.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I am sooooooo sorry! I did not mean to collide into you like that—"

"More like tackle me!" The young female enforced, agitated no doubt.

"Yeah, ummm…sorry about that! I really do apologize for tackling you. I was in such a hurry to get to class because I was running late, you see. And this is my first day here, so I was like, 'I have to make a good impression or else they'll hate me and throw me out of the school!' So I specifically told myself that I cannot be late because that will only leave a bad impression, but regardless of what I told myself, here I am probably five minutes late for—OH DEAR PEADLE STICKS, I'M LATE!"

With that, Kiara tried to make a dash for it, but was quickly held back. Someone was holding her by the back of her shirt. Turning her head, she spotted the black-haired female—the one she had just knocked down—head down and shaking. Thinking she hurt the female in some way, Kiara frantically began apologizing again, her face full of panic, however it turned to one of confusion the moment she heard laughter.

This female was laughing at her!

Not able to hold on to Kiara any longer, the female let her go, practically doubling over from the pain of laughing so hard.

Absolutely clueless, Kiara stood there, continuing to look at the black-haired female with a confused expression.

Finally able to breathe, the female got up on her two feet, wiping away the tears that appeared at the rim of her eyes.

"Oh man, I haven't laughed that hard in years!" The raven-haired female replied, amusement still evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I kind of missed the joke." Kiara claimed, truly clueless.

Giving into a little chuckle, the female said, "Your face was—"

"What's wrong with my _face_!" Kiara yelled in shock, patting it down in a hot frenzy.

"Never mind that," the female said, waving her hands in a non-caring motion. "You heading to Calc 240 by any chance?"

Eyes wide, Kiara screamed, "YEAH! How did you know that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the female answered, "A wild guess I suppose. And just to let you know, Mrs. Yu, the Calc Professor, changed the class time to 10 am instead of 9, due to some circumstance that I don't really care for. She sent a late e-mail regarding this last night."

Mouth agape, Kiara cursed her luck. She hadn't gotten her laptop in the mail yet and so was handicapped in that category.

And all this time she was rushing for no reason! Geeez!….She missed breakfast for Pete's sake!

_Well so far my day has been just PEACHY KEEN!_

"Well since we got about an hour's wait before class begins, wanna get a bite to eat?"

Kiara stared at the female with an unreadable expression. …_Did she just…_ Then as if she snapped out of her daze, Kiara eyes beamed with delight. In a bout of emotions, Kiara couldn't constrain herself and sprinted for the female, catching her in a bear-like hug.

"Oh, YES, YES, YES! I would LOVE that!"

"Okay, OKAY! JUST GET THE HELL OFF ME! You're overly joyful and it's making me sick!"

Letting her go, Kiara smiled with joy. Maybe there _was_ hope for her yet! Though it was way too early to call her a friend, Kiara was overjoyed that this woman at least _wanted_ to eat with her. Friendless since she could remember, this was a massive change for Kiara and she was truly overjoyed.

Practically jumping out of her skin with joy, Kiara raised her hand in greeting, saying, "By the way, my name is Kiara Ashitaka."

Shaking her hand in return, the woman replied, "Rika Sukashi."

"Awww, that's such a pretty name! Did you know that your name means….HEY! ...WAIT UP!...DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Kiara bellowed as she ran after her new acquaintance.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**For those of you who have read my story before, you'll realize that I changed a few things throughout this story…actually a lot of things...lol. So far, I've shortened the chapters a bit, majorly revamping others, which you'll see later one. **

**Hope you continue to like it! **

**Bye!^-^**


	2. First Impressions!

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**This is now the second chappie of Meant to Be. For those who have read this story before the revamping, it's the second part of the first chapter. This part as well as every other part has been altered, so if you're wondering if you should re-read it, I suggest you do so. BUT REMEMBER it's all up to you! Hehe ^-^ **

**I didn't forget this time!..., **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. Keep your innocence. (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**Okay, now with everything said, READ ON! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Chapter 2: "First Impressions!"**

_When will this ever stop?!_ The gorgeous red-head thought, mentally crying to himself.

_**Never, human. So long as we live where there are others nearby—both female & male—this will never stop…You know this by now. So why fight them when they are so many in number? Just embrace them all. Give them what they want—**_

_**S**__top talking, you're not helping._

_**Well, someone's being a BIG MEANIE!**_

Sighing heavily, Kurama made his way through the sea of females that made it their life's mission to secretly make his life miserable.

He was seriously a fool to think that going to college would be any better than his high school years.

It was worse. Way worse.

With more individuals at the institute, Shuichi—with his unfortunate luck—was able to acquire a fan club nearly four times bigger than his in high school.

"Shuichi! Shuichi! What class do you have now?" One of the girls asked, flirtatiously of course.

Being the gentlemen that he was, Shuichi put on his usual fake, empty smile and said, "Right now I have Calculus 204."

There were more down-spirited cries than merry ones, which was literally music to his ears. Grateful that a good chunk of his fans weren't in his class, Kurama made his way down the pathway to the building where his class was held, his fan club right behind him.

Facing them once more, Kurama said, "Sorry, ladies, but I'm going to have to depart from you all as I do not wish to be late for my class."

"Awww. He's such a gentlemen!"

"A smart, handsome gentlemen at that!"

"Well duh! He's a prodigy!"

"A what?"

"A prodigy. You know, a person who has exceptional talent or is _way_ advanced in numerous things compared to the average person in his or her generation."

"Oh. Yeah, he is totally one of those."

Kurama turned around and refrained from rolling his eyes in annoyance. One would think that you would be surrounded by intelligent women being that he was attending practically the best school in Tokyo, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Kurama sighed for the umpteenth time that day. In regards to these women, if one looked past their insane, constant obsession with him, Kurama believed they had potential and could be quite enjoyable in terms of company. But that was never the case. And it wasn't just these women at the institute. This went for every woman that he has met.

Ever since he could remember, women, girls—and even men and boys—had been captivated by his beauty. And that was just it. They saw only the exterior and believed whatever bull they wanted about the interior. Nobody with the exception of his family and friends took the time to get to know him.

Every girlfriend Shuichi ever had had gone out with him for his looks and the ability to brag to the world that they were dating the most favored bachelor in town. Women were insensitive individuals who wanted him as if he were an accessory. Fed up, Shuichi stopped dating altogether, finding women nowadays quite annoying.

Of course this didn't sit well with Youko, since promiscuity was indeed ingrained in his DNA. But Kurama didn't care because Youko's cursed silver fox beauty was to blame for this feeling of emptiness. Kurama wanted a woman who would take the time to actually see past all his physical features and try to understand the real him. He wanted a female who was caring, fun to be around, and tolerant of his alternate ego (a.k.a Youko). He wanted a woman who was intelligent, a total family person, and would be all ears when he needed someone to talk to. But so far that woman was non-existent. And quite frankly, she may never exist.

Focusing back to sad, old, unfortunate reality, Kurama made his way to his Calc class followed by at least ten of the women who had been with the four hundred that mobbed him that morning. Mind you, he was given somewhat of a break today.

Entering the class ten minutes early, much of the room was vacant, just the way he liked. So Kurama went to sit by the window towards the front – his favorite seat. The view of the landscape below was so beautiful, it was breathtaking. It gave him some sort of peace even when it was disrupted by the crowd that strategically decided to sit all around him, caging him in.

Sighing mentally once more, Kurama wore his usual fake smile as the horde of students—who tailgated him all the way to class—bombarded him with more meaningless questions.

**2 minutes before class starts…**

The doors to the classroom burst wide open, revealing a young female woman behind them.

"YES! I MADE IT!" Kiara exclaimed in a victory stance.

"Yeah, you did. And now the whole world knows it too." Rika said, walking past her to her seat.

Realizing what she just did, Kiara looked back to find the whole class – including Professor Yu, who was quietly setting up– staring back at her.

"Heh…Heh…Sorry about that. Carry on in whatever you were doing. Don't mind me….please." Kiara quickly spoke, making her way to a seat right by Rika's.

"I'd say that was an awesome first impression." Rika whispered sarcastically. "They just loved you. Look – they can't stop staring." She laughed at the murderous look on Kiara's face.

"If I don't die of embarrassment, I'm so gonna kill you after class." Kiara said through clenched teeth.

"What did I ever do to you?" Rika asked, pulling out her notebook and a pen.

Mouth agape for probably the second time that day, Kiara turned to Rika and said, "What did you ever do to me!? _**Rika**_, you told me we had about an hour when in reality we had only 45 minutes to eat breakfast!"

"And?"

"THAT WAS PRACTICALLY 15 MINUTES I DIDN'T HAVE!" Kiara bellowed out loud once again but at a lower tone than before, grabbing the attention of many around her. Thankfully it didn't reach the professor's ears…hopefully.

"See, you're doing this all to yourself, by _yourself_." Rika proclaimed, while grabbing her pen.

Defeated, Kiara collapsed on her desk, covering her head in shame.

What did she do to deserve this?

"Don't worry, maybe they'll all forget by mid-semester?" Rika suggested, grinning from ear to ear.

Kiara glared at her before taking out her notebook and pen to jot down the vital information that Professor Yu was dictating. This was going to be a fun semester. She could feel it in her bones.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Are you ready for chapter 3?**


	3. The Beginning

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**Third chappie of Meant to Be is here!**

**For those who have read this story before the major revamping, it's the last section of the first chapter. Like I said before, it has been altered, so re-reading would be a good idea, but no pressure. LoL ^-^ **

**Here is my... **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND just to let you know…**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. Keep your innocence. (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**Okay, so now with everything said, READ ON! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Chapter 3: "The Beginning"**

"I'm sooooooooooooooo hungry Rika. FEED ME! It's the least you could do after what you put me through today!" Kiara demanded as she left her last class of the day.

Walking ahead of her, Rika smirked, saying, "You're so full of yourself." Before Kiara could comment, Rika continued, "But with the fact that I've lived here practically all my miserable life and you have no sense of direction, I'll take you to a café nearby. So follow."

Not waiting for her response, Rika turned around to leave, leading the way.

Following Rika, Kiara smiled. Today had really been unexpected. If someone had told her she would have made fast friends with someone like Rika, she would have laughed to death in disbelief. Even if she had happened to get a vision about this, she still wouldn't have believed it.

In step behind her, Kiara hadn't realized until now that Rika was quite short for her age. In a conversation that came up during breakfast, Rika had revealed that she was 21 years old. Highly intelligent, Rika was attending her last year at the institute, planning to become a doctor of some sort. In which field? Well she hadn't thought that far ahead.

Laughing at something Rika said this morning, Kiara realized that Rika was highly sarcastic and semi-pessimistic about life. But who wasn't these days? Regardless, Kiara became quite fond of Rika, although she began to think that her life's goal was now to drive Rika utterly insane instead of becoming the Pediatrician she aimed to be. She never knew it could be so fun.

Rika's black-as-night hair was kept in a messy bun, accentuating her beauty even then. Her eyes were light lavender in color, holding much wisdom. She had a small nose with small lips, but this only enhanced her gorgeousness, though she tried so hard to hide it. Having a nice build, Kiara was sure she worked out on a regular and the fact that she wore short sweats and a plain black shirt signaled that beauty and appearance were't a priority for her. And Kiara liked this about her, because she too rarely cared about her appearance. Beauty…yeah there wasn't any.

"This is it." Rika pointed out to the small café a few blocks away from the institute. Occupying one of the tables set outside, Kiara admired the scenery.

"This place is nice!" Kiara commented aloud.

"Well, thank you!" A voice said behind her.

Turning around, Kiara came in contact with an old lady whose smile lightened her face.

"Hey, Mrs. Su." Rika greeted, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hey Rika, how's my sweetie pie doing?" Mrs. Su asked.

"I'm fine."

"How's the family faring?"

"They're doing well. Makota's walking now."

"Oh my stars! Really?! That precious little thing is walking now! Oh! Now I know I'm getting old."

"Never Mrs. Su. Never." Rika replied, grinning.

"Who's Makota?" Kiara inquired.

"She's my youngest sister. She's about one now." Rika answered.

"Awww. Cuteness!"

"Yeah whatever, Bubbly." Rika uttered. Kiara giggled.

"Now who's this?" Mrs. Su asked, looking towards Kiara.

"My worst nightm—" Rika started.

"Kiara Ashitaka at your service. I'm Rika's new friend!" Kiara answered cheerfully.

"Awww, how wonderful! She's just precious!" Mr. Su said.

Looking at Rika, Kiara smirked saying, "See, she said I'm precious…Ha!"

Rolling her eyes, Rika replied with a, "Whatever."

"Well, since she's your friend Rika and she seems to be quite fond of my café, both your orders for the day are on me."

"Oh wow! Thanks Mrs. Su!" Kiara exclaimed.

"No problem sweetie." When both girls told Mrs. Su what they wanted, she left, and within five minutes their orders were ready.

"Thanks!" Both said in unison.

"No problem girls. Call me if you need anything else, okay."

"Yup, will do!" Kiara answered in an excited tone.

Digging into the wonderful array of pastries, Kiara's eyes closed in pleasure.

"Oh. My. GOODNESS! This is like the BEST THING I HAVE EVER TASTED!" Kiara said out loud oblivious to everyone present looking her way.

"Told ya." Rika responded calmly, obviously unfazed by Kiara's outburst compared to everyone else. It hadn't taken her long to get used to them, which was suprising…._very surprising._

"And_ geez_ that tea is…WOW, that's good!" Kiara said, drinking greedily.

"Please don't choke!" Rika semi-begged her, though she was totally occupied with her meal.

Placing the hot one-quarter empty cup of tea down on the table, Kiara smiled saying, "Awww. You're so kind!"

"Ugh, no I'm not. I said that so I wouldn't have to take you to the hospital if you by chance find yourself on the verge of death. That would be too much of a hassle."

Kiara gave her a nasty glare, while Rika took a sip of her tea, smirking of course, before saying, "Oh, by the way. If you don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, I could show you around before you end up getting hopelessly lost _again._"

"That would be AWESOME!" Kiara exclaimed excitedly, throwing her hands in the air subconsciously.

And all would have been well if her tea wasn't still in her hands at that moment.

Realizing this, Kiara quickly turned around, spotting the victim of her excited outburst.

"_Oh butterfied crackers_! I am soooooooooooo sooory!" She yelled apologizing to a young man, probably in his early twenties. His hair, face, and the top portion of his shirt were drenched completely.

Behind her, Kiara could hear snickers coming from Rika. Turning to her, Kiara glared for like the umpteenth time today whispering, "This is not _funny_!" in a harsh tone.

"Of course it isn't." Rika replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Refocusing on the young man, Kiara picked up her spare napkins and started drying him off, repeatedly apologizing.

"It's okay, miss. It's no big deal." The young man began, stopping Kiara's frantic hands with his firm grip. "It's not the end of the world." He then added, spotting Kiara's horrified-slash-apologetic expression.

"You're positive?" Kiara inquired, not sure whether to believe him or not. Her questionable look was cute. Too cute.

Smiling the young man replied, "Yes, I am."

"OMG! That's awesome! So, if everything's good and all is well…do you mind...ummm…releasing my arms, please?"

But suddenly the man pulled her in closer to himself with only a few inches to spare. He then lowered his lips to her ear and said, "On second thought, I do think this is a big deal, so I've decided that I won't release you…well _at least for now anyway._"

Eyes huge as saucers, Kiara stayed put because…well for starters she was completely at a loss to what was going on here completely.

_…Ugh….what's going here!? _

"_**Rio, let her go.**_" Rika enforced from behind her, arms crossed with a hard glare.

The young man looked up at Rika and smirked. "If it isn't it I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything Rika Sukashi. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, asshole. Now let go of Kiara, _**now**__, or else I'll call the-!_"

"Okay, okay! No need to get your panties all tied in a knot!" He said eyeing her lower region as if he could see right through to her panties. He then shifted his gaze back to Kiara, looking at her as if she were his newly found prey and he the predator. Kiara's eyes widened even further, allowing Rio to grin maliciously before saying, "I'll see you around, _Kiara_!"

With that said, he released her, allowing her to take the necessary steps away from him. Staring him down, Kiara couldn't quite define it but something was off about that guy. She didn't know what, but something was definitely off.

Turning around to pick up his things, Rio took one last look at Kiara and grinned even bigger than before, taking his leave soon after.

Walking up behind her, Rika came around and asked if she was alright.

"Yup! I'm good. Just a little shocked is all…actually I'm quite flabbergasted. But like I said before, everything's good. Who was that guy anyway?" Kiara muttered, unable to not look in the direction Rio had just left in.

"Don't bother with him. He's bad news, okay. He puts on a front so that everyone will think he's a nice, intelligent, and a no-trouble-making guy. But that's not the case. He's a trouble-making man-whore. And once he's interested in you, he won't stop until he's got you under his dick." Rika explained.

"Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Really!?"

"Yes. So stay away from him. You hear me?"

"Yes Ma'm!" Kiara said with a salute.

Rolling her eyes, Rika went back to her meal, while Kiara started walking to the café.

Witnessing this, Rika asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get more tea of course. I spilt the rest all over him, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Rika reminisced, snickering once again. "That was utterly priceless!"

Shaking her head, Kiara made her way into the café and ordered something completely different from her last choice. Reaching in her wallet for her money, she paid for it. Once the young woman at the register handed her her tea, Kiara thanked her and took a quick sip, sighing in sweat bliss. This tea was the shit just like the last one!

She turned around ready to leave and…yeah…today was just not her day.

Upon turning around to go back to her seat, Kiara bumped into a well-toned, muscled chest, which was now covered in the tea that she just bought. Realizing what she had done, Kiara wanted to cry. Not because she had just drenched another person, but because she wasted perfectly good tea…._again_!

"OH. MY. GOODNESS! I AM SO SO SORRY!" Kiara began, practically on the verge of tears.

_Why of all days do I have to be clumsy __**today?**__! My Goodness!_

"Miss, It's okay—" The young man started.

"No, it's not! Let me help you." Kiara persisted with no room for protest. She quickly turned around, grabbing a handful of napkins from the counter. Furious with herself, Kiara started to dab at his shirt.

"Miss, I'm really okay! This isn't a big deal—"

"Just hold still!" Kiara exclaimed. Dabbing a little down south where the tea stain reached his pants.

Amidst her constant, repetitive dabbing, Kiara heard laughter bellowing from outside. Able to recognize that laugh anywhere now, Kiara faced the exit and yelled, "RIKA, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

On the floor, dying of laughter, Rika tried to answer back, but the attempt was fruitless.

Ignoring her, Kiara went back to her task; to only be stopped by the hand of the drenched young man. Looking up at him, Kiara's eyes widened in awe. This man was absolutely gorgeous…no, divine! His fire-red hair and piercing green eyes blew Kiara away. But what really got to her was the adorable way his whole face looked when he blushed.

Wait! Why was he blushing?

Trying to figure out the cause of his reaction, Kiara's eyes suddenly descended to where her hands were held. Her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

What the hell was she doing dabbing this man with a napkin right over his…his….OH BOY!?

Blushing profusely, Kiara quickly backed away, saying, "Oh, I'm soooooo sorry. I didn't mean to-o…um…get that close….I just wanted to help…Oh, I do deeply apologize….Is there anything else I could do for you?"

Before the redhead could respond, Kiara continued. "Actually, my help would probably do you more harm than good, _**so**_ let me just go, okay?…And I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

With that Kiara made a dash for her stuff outside, collecting them before she left with a still laughing Rika behind her.

* * *

**WELL! How was it?**

**I actually really enjoyed writing this story and I plan to keep going with it.**

**Also, please let me know if you like it! I hope you did cause I sure did! (hahaha..lol…I would have to like it, it's like my story…hahaha…ha…ughhh just forget it -_-)**

**I'll definitely try to update soon!**

**Have a Blessed Day! BYE! ^-^**


	4. Friendship

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! August in general wasn't that great of a month for me and with the start of my second year in college, my life is now not my own. I had seriously planned to update this chappie a LONG time ago, but like life, it didn't go as planned. -_-**

**Well on to the bright side of things, here's the fourth chappie of Meant to Be! I truly hope you like it! ^-^ **

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you lovely readers. In general, their thoughts will be italicized.**

**Youko – **_**Hello!**_

**Kurama – **_Hello! _(Not bolded)

**Raisha – **_Hello! _(Not bolded)

**Rika – **Fuzz off! (Not bolded)

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Chapter 4: "Friendship"**

**About two months later…**

"Yo, bubbly! We're gonna be late…_again_!" Rika yelled before taking a bite into her scrumptious apple.

"I'm comingggggggggggggggggggg!" Kiara sang, making her way out of the bathroom then into her room to get dressed for the day.

"Do you think you can come down before I turn 30 _**and**_ miss our morning class? "Rika uttered heading to the kitchen to throw away her apple core, grabbing a glass of water in the process.

"Oh shut it, Rika! Did you forget the fact that_** I**_ called you this morning to wake up, huh?! So providing you with that awesome favor, I would appreciate it if you could AT LEAST GIVE ME 10 MIUNTUES TO BREATHE! SHESSH!" Kiara bellowed playfully from her room upstairs.

Exiting the kitchen to sit on the bottom step, Rika leaned back, placing her elbows on the next step up for support. Sipping her water peacefully, Rika replied with a," You have only 5. And I didn't forget about the call so 'thank you' for that." Rika took another sip. "However, can you explain to me why I'm dressed and ready to go to class before you, though YOU CALLED ME!"

Sliding down the railing of the stairs—as if it were normal—Kiara landed gracefully in front Rika swiftly grabbing the cup out of her hand.

Before she began sipping the rest of the water, Kiara said, "Rika, there are some things in life that just can't be explained," in her sorry attempt to speak with wisdom. "And that was 4 minutes and 11 seconds that passed for your information…so HA! I beat your 5 minute request!"

Getting up off the step and slinging her 'everything bag' over her shoulders, Rika walked passed Kiara with one eyebrow raised in inquiry saying, "Really, now?"

Still drinking, Kiara could only shake her head in confirmation.

"Some things can't be explained, huh?"

Kiara nodded again.

"So there's probably no explanation for why we only have ten minutes to get to class when we woke up an hour before, right."

At the end of Rika's statement, Kiara half choked, half spat out all the water that was in her mouth just then in a quick rush. Eyes wide as saucers, Kiara quickly placed the cup on top of the kitchen table, grabbing a napkin to wipe her mouth. She then ran to get her keys and her bag before she zoomed out of the house.

Sighing in amusement, Rika folded her arms and counted to three.

"One. Two. Three—"

Kiara came back in and laughed sheepishly saying, "I forgot my shoes." She quickly ran upstairs and came back down wearing cerulean blue flats to match her shirt and black leggings.

"You're a mess. A complete mess." Rika replied shaking her head with a smirk on her face as she made her way outside.

"RIKAAA! WAIT UP!" Kiara yelled, running after her friend once she remembered—by the grace of God—to lock the door.

**MINUTES LATER…**

"Rika. I'm gonna murder you." Kiara said as she made her way over to the seats they usually sat in.

"What for?" Rika asked as she took her seat beside Kiara.

Glaring as hard as possible, Kiara muttered, "_You. Know. __**Why**_**,**" through clenched teeth.

"Actually, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me." Rika responded with a serious expression though her eyes flashed with amusement and acknowledgment.

"You _lied_ to me about what time it was, _**again**__!"_

Grabbing her notebook, Rika replied with, "Your point."

"I had plenty of time to take a full shower and you made me miss _**breakfast!**_" Kiara wined, almost on the verge tears. More to herself, Kiara continued saying, "And you'd think I'd learn from all those_ other_ times you'd tricked me, sheeesh!" her head now on her desk, covered with both arms. "It's been two month already and I still fall for that old trick every time! What is wrong with me?!"

Turning towards Kiara with a smirk, Rika answered, "First off, you know very well that if you had stayed in that shower any longer then you already were, your name would be printed in the World Record Book for the first human raisin to walk the earth. And besides you were definitely in there for a good solid 30 minutes. It was time you got out—"

"I was in there for 28 minutes and 52 seconds!" Kiara quickly corrected.

All Rika could do, for her sake just then, was stare at her.

Raising her shoulders, Kiara replied with a, "What?"

"I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say anything."

"No seriously, what did I say wrong?"

Refraining from rolling her eyes, which was a bad habit of hers, Rika refocused on what she was saying. "Nothing. You said nothing wrong. Only something utterly stupid!" Kiara was about to protest, but Rika stopped her before she could start, continuing with what she had to say. "Well since I knew you would miss breakfast this morning—like every other morning—"

"Hey!" Kiara said, lightly pushing her shoulder.

Rika smirked at Kiara's antics before she reached into her bag and pulled out a box filled with a delectable looking omelet next to a slice of bread and an array of juicy, cut up fruits.

Kiara's eyes beamed with happiness. She was actually so overjoyed that she threw herself at Rika, giving her her biggest bear hug ever!

"Oh! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, SO MUCH RIKA! YOU'RE LIKE THE BEST **EVER**!"

"O-kay… O-kay, b-ub-bbly! I-I get it-t. N-now rele-ease m-me before I die-e from stran-ngul-lat-tion."

Quickly releasing Rika from her hug, Kiara apologized. "Oops. Sorry."

Checking herself for any broken bones, Rika quickly gave Kiara her breakfast and said, "Shessh, man. Have you been working out or something because you're abnormally strong for a woman like…well you?!"

All Kiara could do was turn her head from side to side in a so-so gesture due to the fact that she was solely invested in her breakfast.

Looking at her, Rika spotted a woman of average height, with a slender body and curves others would die for. She seemed _decent_ in terms of strength, but her innocent aura would throw you off. Lord knew it threw Rika off every time. For the past two months, Rika had to constantly remind herself that Kiara was a grown woman, just like her, and not a child, like her siblings. But her innocence...it made you instinctively want to do something like…_protect_ her and it made you assume she was _vulnerable_ to everything, unable to care for herself. However, events like that monstrous _bear hug_ would suddenly bring Rika back to reality, which was that _this woman_, _her __**new best friend**_, was unpredictable and would be the death of her yet.

Failing to hide the smirk that graced her features once again, Rika replied, "Well you should take it down a notch. You could kill someone with one of those _bear_ _hugs_ of yours."

Kiara smiled at Rika as she continued to devour her food.

Unable to relinquish her smirk, Rika grabbed her pen while shaking her head as she opened her notebook to review her notes from yesterday's class.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**How'd you like it?!**

**Was it good? Bad? Great? Horrible?**

**Let me know your opinion with a review!**

**Thanks! ^-^**


	5. Unexpected Surprise!

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**Dun tada DUN! Chapter 5 of Meant to Be is here! ^-^ **

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you lovely readers. In general, their thoughts will be italicized, with only Youko's bolded.**

**Youko – **_**Hello!**_

**Kurama – **_Hello! _(Not bolded)

**Kiara – **_Hello! _(Not bolded)

**Rika – **Fuzz off! (Not bolded)

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Previously on Meant To Be:**

_Looking at her, Rika spotted a woman of average height, with a slender body and curves others would die for. She seemed decent in terms of strength, but her innocent aura would throw you off. Lord knew it threw Rika off every time. For the past two months, Rika had to constantly remind herself that Kiara was a grown woman, just like her, and not a child, like her siblings. But her innocence...it made you instinctively want to do something like…protect her and it made you assume she was vulnerable to everything, unable to care for herself. However, events like that monstrous bear hug would suddenly bring Rika back to reality, which was that this woman, her __**new best friend**__, was unpredictable and would be the death of her yet. _

_Failing to hide the smirk that graced her features once again, Rika replied, "Well you should take it down a notch. You could kill someone with one of those bear hugs of yours."_

_ Kiara smiled at Rika as she continued to devour her food. _

_Unable to relinquish her smirk, Rika grabbed her pen while shaking her head as she opened her notebook to review her notes from yesterday's class. _

**Chapter 5: "Unexpected Surprise!"**

**MEANWHILE…**

Kurama sighed heavily for the fourth time this morning.

He was… tired. So tired of these women pursuing him as if he were honey and they the bees. He felt like telling each and every one of them _personally _to buzz off.[1]

He smirked at the thought. If he were to do that, the look on their faces would be priceless, definitely worth it. However, chivalry was as much a part of him as breathing. So no matter how much he might want to, he couldn't fathom cursing a woman out for any particular reason.

Sighing for now the fifth time this morning, Kurama made his way down the hall to his _new_ Calculus class with one hand in his pocket and the other carrying a brief case for his laptop and books. Finding the difficulty level of his previous Calc class to be quite easy, Kurama requested a transfer. He was unsure he would be granted one halfway through the semester. But they allowed him to do so if he passed an exam given. He passed and took another exam for placement. And since he was up-to-date on the material taught in Calculus 240, he was allowed a transfer. Informed early this morning by a letter in the mail, Kurama was pleased to have been accepted in Professor Yu class. She was a phenomenal woman with an even greater mind. He believed she was the only other woman he respected besides his mother. Why? Well she looked past his _beauty_ and saw him as an _individual_, which could not be said for the rest of the female population.

As giggles and small chatter heightened behind him, Kurama sighed for now the sixth time today.

"Do you see the way he carries himself?"

"Yeah, he looks sooo professional and sexy all at the same time! Yori, you should tell him!"

"I'm n-not sure. I-I've n-never act-tually said anyt-thing to h-him d-directly before."

"No Way! Really!? You have to try it. It's amazing!"

Kurama almost laughed. Almost.

_Are they serious?_

_**I think you already know the answer to that que**__**sti**__**on**_. Youko replied amusement evident in his voice.

Kurama scrunched his face in annoyance. _This is ridiculous! I know these women have better things to do then just—_

_**Nope, you know they don't. We're their source of…entertainment! And besides why don't you just give in to them? It would be so much easier then—**_

_No. You need to keep your testosterone levels under control, you hormonal fox demon. And you even said so yourself. They're all the same which makes them all a bore to you and you hate __**boring**__._

Youko chuckled. _**I see you know me well.**_

_Well you've only been in me for...MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE, so I believe it's only natural that I do._

_**Your sarcasm is so overrated. **_

Kurama couldn't help but smirk. _You're starting to sound like a human._

_**Ugh, don't say that! **_

_But it's true!_

_**No it's NOT!**_

_But it is!_

_**NO IT'S NOT!**_

_See what I mean. _Kurama's smirk grew wider the minute he heard Youko's growl in the back of his mind. He loved messing with Youko. And it wasn't until only a few years ago that Kurama could do so with no consequences attached.

The first 15 years of Kurama's life was hell. This playful side to Youko did not exist. Youko was a cold, ruthless demon, only emitting violent thoughts and planning evil deeds. Often times Kurama would wake up to find himself in the middle of a crime scene or violent outbreak. These were the days when Youko was at his worst. Uncontrollable and purely demonic.

It wasn't until Shiori, Kurama's human mother, was on the brink of death that Youko's behavior changed for the better. Her love for him, as her son, was something unimaginable to Youko. Something he thought no longer existed.

Being that his birth parents died at a young age, Youko was barely exposed to this kind of love. A parent's love for their child. But soon after his parent's death, Youko was lucky to have met a phenomenal couple who showered him with endless parental affection. The wife was so compassionate and motherly that it blew Youko's mind. And the husband was full of unimaginable wisdom, honor, and strength.

Drawn to them, Youko spent his days with them, learning everything he could from them. It was the first time since his parent's death that he felt complete and part of a family. However, that feeling of wholeness disappeared the second he learned they left without a trace as if they never existed.

In that moment, Youko changed. All that hurt, pain, and anguish drove him mad. So he closed his heart to everything becoming an emotionless, lethal bandit soon after. He vowed never to allow anyone so close to his heart again. He didn't need that so called 'love' and wanted no part of it.

But life has a way of foiling one's plans from time to time. And he was somewhat thankful for that. Because if not, he would have never met Shiori for she was now the only treasure he needed…even if she is human.

Kurama smiled at the thought.

Knowing Youko's distaste for humans, it was a surprise to know that Shiori meant something to him. She was and probably will be the only human-slash-woman Youko will ever have true affection for. No other woman—let alone a human—was able to make their way successfully into his heart since. But maybe none ever will.

During Youko's lifetime in the Demon World, all females, whether they denied it or not, only wanted to experience the thrill of being fucked by the king of all lethal bandits. This goes for the females in the Human World as well. They all only wanted Shuichi for his looks and body. Nothing more, nothing less.

Reminded of them, Kurama unfortunately came back to reality. He could still hear those same two girls bickering about whether they should tell him how good he looks. Saving them and himself the trouble, the second he reached the classroom door he held it open for them and said, "After you ladies" with that usual empty smile of his.

All fifteen women blush profusely, especially the two bickering a storm before.

"T-than-nk y-you-u, Sh-huichi!" Said the girl who 'hadn't said a word to him directly.'

After saying, "You're welcome," all fifteen women made their way inside…of course after they got over the fact that he was holding the door for them.

"Oh. My. Goodness. That was soooooooo amazing! Did you hear the way he spoke? It was…_wow_!"

"See! I told you! He's so perfect!"

It times like these that he wished he didn't posses all this charm and smashing good looks. It was truly annoying to see grown women do this in front of him every day.

After all fifteen went in, Kurama released the door making his way to his usual seat near the window towards the front of the room.

The seventh sigh of the day was released just then.

Not one of these women will ever see past his armor. Not one of them will ever take the time to actually get to know him. Not one of them are capable of being a lifetime companion or partner.

Kurama heard laughter in the back of his mind. _**You're still not giving up on that dream of yours, are you?**_

_What are you talking about? _Kurama mentally inquired, skillfully masking his full understanding of what Youko has uttered.

Youko chuckled. _**You damn well know what I'm talking about? **_

_Apparently I don't since I asked you the question to begin with?_

Ignoring his remark, Youko continued. _**Don't get smart with me, **__**human**__**! And like I've said before, GIVE UP on that petty dream of yours. There is no such woman out there capable of providing what you want, let alone what you need.**_

Those words cut deep into Kurama's soul. He didn't know whether it was because of Youko's harsh tone or because what he said may well in fact be the truth.

Not wanting to think about it any longer, Kurama dismissed the conversation he was having with Youko and continued to make his way to his seat.

Or… at least that was what he planned to do until he was catapulted to the floor by what felt like a human being. A female one at that. It had to be. The body against him was firm, but soft…

_Youko!_

_**What ails you now, human?**_

_You already know the answer to that!_

_**I do? **_Youko replied, ending with an evil grin. Kurama just ignored him, needing to deal with the situation at hand.

Since the female on top of him was…in fact...on top of him, he could only slightly sit up on both elbows at this point. With the exception of one female, whose uncontrollable laughter filled the very room, all other females released a boatful of horrible screams or gasps. You would have thought they found a dead body or something.

Refocusing on the female still pressed against his body—dammit Youko!—Kurama watched as she got up off him onto her knees shaking her head with a groan. Her face was covered by a waterfall of light brown tresses, hinted with several strands colored light blue. Kurama could only imagine how soft and silky those strands were. His hands itched at the thought…

_YOUKO!_

_**WHAT?**_

_STOP THAT!_

_**I have NO idea what you're talking about!**_

"Liar," Kurama whispered to himself.

Kurama stood then, lended a helping hand to the female still kneeling on the floor before him. However, his chivalry was ignored and she quickly got up herself. In doing so, she risked falling again, swaying backwards from getting up to quickly. But her reflexes were quick.

"Ouch…my head…" The female muttered, running her fingers through her hair, which still cloaked her face, to rub her head in a smooth, circular motion.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

_That voice. It's her! The one from the tea shop!_

_**You mean the one who ran away as fast as a cheetah suddenly after she drenched you in tea?**_ Youko asked, laughter coming soon after.

Refraining from rolling his eyes, Kurama replied. _Yes…that one! Now get over it already!_

_**What?! Never! Are you kidding me?! That was hilarious! Did you see her facial expression?! That was priceless!**_

_Youko._

_**What? You know it's true! And besides that, I believe she is the first—no!...the ONLY female who looked you straight in the eye and didn't swoon or sigh over you in awe…well besides your teacher of course. I've come to conclude that something is clearly wrong with her…**_

He was right. Not about Professor Yu, but about this female. She was the _only_ female, besides Professor Yu, who wasn't fazed by his beauty upon first glance.

And _that_ peaked his interest. A lot. So much so that he found himself thinking about her and her adorable face _purposefully_. But that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention.

This female did what no other woman has ever done. She _sincerely _apologized for what happened weeks ago. And from this and only this did Kurama believe that the tea incident wasn't planned, but instead a true accident. You'd be surprised at what lengths these women would go just to catch his attention, let alone try to touch him.

Suddenly wanting to see her face, Kurama began with, "Umm…miss? Are you alright—"

"Hold on a sec." The female interrupted, holding up her index finger as a signal to wait. Flipping her hair back out of her face, she turned around to the female who was currently on the floor laughing her heart out.

Releasing a long sigh, the female did the unexpected. Well…at least for him.

"RIKA!THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Rika continued to laugh a storm, if possible she laughed harder.

Hands on her hips, the enraged female said, "YOU COULDN'T HAVE WARNED ME THAT SOMEONE WAS BEHIND ME!?"

It took Rika a good minute to compose herself before trying to say what she wanted to say. But she was unable to make herself do so, giving in to the laughter in under three seconds.

Rolling her eyes, Kiara turned to Kurama and just…stared. She made no sudden movements at all. She just kept staring him down until her face contorted into one of confusion.

"Ummm…is there a reason why you're staring and standing in front of me?"

_Is. She. Serious?!_

Kurama heard a foreign noise in the back of his mind.

Was that….Youko….laughing….purely _from the heart_?

No. It couldn't be. Youko never laughs 'laughs'…he just doesn't. He may chuckle yes, grin yes, smirk yes, release a good-natured or evil laugh, definitely. But pure honest-to-God-laughter? The one from the depths of the soul? _**No never**_!

Waving a hand in front of his face, Kiara began to say, "Uuuuu whooo…anybody home?..."

Snapping out of his internal shock, Kurama looked at Kiara and apologized.

"Oh, I apologize for my absent-minded behavior."

Kiara smiled and said, "That's okay. I do it too from time to time."

_**You don't say…**_

_Youko put a cork in it!_

_**Alright…Alright! Don't kill yourself over it…shesssh…so touchie all of a sudden…**_

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes before he focused on Kiara who was once again staring at him. Her eyes were an intense baby blue with what looked like silver crystals surrounding her irises. They pulsated furiously with various emotions, which added to its beauty.

Her beauty…

"Hey! You're staring again! Why? Is there something on my face?" With that Kiara quickly wiped her face with both hands over and over again.

Embracing a small smile, Kurama replied, "No. There is nothing on your face."

Kiara stopped, lowering her hands before saying, "OH! Really!? So…ummm…why were you staring at me?"

_**Yes Shuichi, why were you staring at her…..hmmmmm? **_

Ignoring Youko entirely, Kurama responded, "Because you bumped into me,_ remember_?"

At first there was a look of confusion upon her face….but then her eyes grew huge, like saucers.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to maul you over like that…oh I apologize severely… I was just walking away from my friend—whom I'm gonna secretly_ kill_ after this class by the way—because I have to go to the bathroom, which I realize I _don't _know the location off…humph…. that may be a problem….OH well!...Yeah so I began walking and then—"

"It's okay. You don't need to explain yourself." Kurama said, interrupting her speech, which he figured was never going to end. Normally women who babbled on and on like this annoyed him senseless. However, it wasn't so bad coming from her mouth. In fact he sort of liked it. It made her look…..cute.

"Oh….okay!...But are you sure I didn't break any bones, ribs…" Kiara said trailing off with much apprehension.

Kurama chuckled and said, "No, I'm positive you didn't break anything."

"You really, really sure?"

"Yes I am."

It was then that Kurama believed he'd been gifted with a rare treasure. Her smile—wide as the planet itself—was beautiful, lighting her eyes, which then lit her whole face. She was absolutely stunning all of a sudden and Youko apparently agreed for he started emitting a low seductive growl that could only have been heard by a demon or being with acute hearing.

"AWESOME! So I'll be heading to the ladies room then...BYE!" Kiara uttered making her way to the door. However, she was stopped in her tracks when a firm hand grabbed one of hers.

Immediately after, an electric shot ran up her spine, causing Kiara to shiver violently.

Bemused out of her mind, Kiara looked back behind her to find Kurama staring at her _again _with a fixed stare, hands linked.

But this time the stare was different. And his eyes were….

…_Different….They're entirely different from what they were ten seconds ago…_

Kurama's eyes suddenly held wisdom well beyond his years with intense mischief not too far underneath. His usual calm green orbs were replaced by this mixture of green and amber with amber crystals embedded within.

The intensity of his stare before made her worrisome. But this was overwhelming. Without thinking, Kiara quickly tried to pull her hand away, but it didn't budge. Not under the grip he had her in.

Kurama smirked at Kiara's attempt at freedom. "Where do you think you're going?

_You know…something tells me that I'm gonna dread the next few minutes of my life…_

"Ummm….to the ladies room?... Didn't I already establish that…."

"Do you really not remember me?"

Kiara completely turned around now to face him, looking him up and down with much scrutiny. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that this man wasn't ridiculously good looking. His face was truly a divine master piece, etched to perfection. His nose and lips fit his face flawlessly. Speaking of his lips, if Kiara was mentally and emotionally ready to have a companion, a boyfriend per say, she wouldn't mind asking him to be hers just so she could kiss him all day long. They looked so soft, but firm, ready to be gentle with you one second then devour you the next. And those eyes, those _intense _magnificent looking eyes were mesmerizing. Every time she looked in them she felt trapped, unable to just divert her attention elsewhere. It actually took much needed concentration to even think of doing so. And let's not forget that extremely toned and fit body hidden beneath those clothes. Kiara knew that if she saw this man somewhere before that she would have remembered…but then again she couldn't remember how her day went yesterday sooo….yeah…..

"I'm really, really, _really _sorry when I say this…but…no, I don't remember you at all."

Several gasps were heard from across the whole room. It was then that Kiara realized that there were probably more students here now then ten minutes ago. However, that was of little circumstance compared to the glares Kiara felt more than saw from a group of women a few seats away.

_WAIT…What's going on? What did I do!?...Was I not suppose to say that or something cause they're looking at me like they would gladly butcher me if given the chance…and I really don't want them to find that chance…_

Focused on the glaring groupies, Kiara failed to notice him talking to her until he boldly placed his fingers under her chin and turned her head to look back at him saying, "Don't pay them any mind. Look at me."

If it wasn't for the fact that Kiara was feeling awesome after immersing in the wonderful breakfast made by her only friend in the whole wide world, Kiara would have probably cursed him out by now. She wasn't fond of taking orders; let's just leave it at that.

Once Kurama believed her attention was now totally and completely directed back at him, he said, "If I were to drench myself in tea again, would you recognize me then?"

Kiara's face scrunched up in misunderstanding. Then lit up in recognition the next second.

"HOLY MACRAL! _You're_ the one I spilled tea all over!"

Another set of gasps were issued throughout the class, but Kiara didn't seem to hear those. She was too busy apologizing…_again_!

"—soooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooo sorry! I really didn't mean to saturate you in tea, _hot _tea—though that was some good high quality tea…but yeah—I really didn't mean to do such a thing—"

"I know." Kurama ushered calmly.

Surprised, all Kiara could say in response was, "Oh….well then that's good…soooo…great….okay BYE!" Kiara turned around with much haste, ready to leave when she was abruptly pulled back into a hard chest.

"I do believe _you_ owe me a _favor _forthat incident however." The owner of the chest she was resting on said. As he spoke, Kiara could feel the vibrations from his chest flow into her body. This sudden intimacy was too much for her to handle. So she quickly moved to take a step back, but Kurama didn't let her, locking her waist against his.

"I'm not letting you leave until you fulfill it."

At this point there were not only gasps shared amongst the crowd, but heated glares that came along with unending bickering, envy, and anger…..well more like a shit load of unrelenting anger….But of course, like always, Kiara was oblivious to all of this. All her concentration was headed towards finding a way to get out of this _situation_ she was currently in.

Allowing a small smile to grace her features, Kiara responded, "But I did do you a favor."

With one eye brow raised, Kurama asked, "Really?"

Nodding her head in confirmation, Kiara said, "Yup."

"And what may I ask was that?"

"I left you alone after that mishap. If I had stayed any longer, I'm pretty sure something worse would have happened." As if to whisper in his ear, Kiara raised herself on her tippy toes to say, "According to Rika, I'm an endangerment to the whole human race."

The minute Kiara finished her statement, Kurama's laughter vibrated through the whole room.

Every student present in the room became silent. Eyes bugged out of their sockets and mouths were open agape. Shuichi Minamino was laughing, _truly _laughing out loud…._really, REALLY hard_!

This was never before seen by any and this was every fan club members dream to get the sexy, chivalrous Shuichi Minamino to laugh even a little. Shuichi would only just smile that dashing smile of his for every occasion, even after a hilariously, funny comment was made. He would also chuckle once or twice, but even that was quite rare.

But in the span of ten minutes, this newbie, out of God knows where, managed to do what many have tried and failed to do for _years_!

"Ughhhhh! Who does she think she is!"

"I know! Look at her acting all innocent as if she didn't plan this from the very beginning!"

"She probably thinks she's all high and mighty now that she…she…_made_ _our Shuichi laugh_!"(Quiet sobbing heard)

"Yeah! And why is she so close to him! She's practically on top of him. She should be arrested for that!"

"Ughhh. This woman is becoming a problem. We must tell Fumiko about this later."

The bickering continued on as Kurama's laugh simmered down. Having to release her due to his incessant laughter, Kiara hands were now placed on her hips.

"Geez! You'll kill yourself from laughing so hard! And what's so funny about what I said anyway, huh?"

Finally finished, Kurama looked at her with eyes pulsating in amusement. He continued to carry on a smile when he said, "I think I already like your friend."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kiara replied, "Well that's too bad she's _my _friend and you can't have her," sticking her tongue out at him like a child would.

Grinning this time, Kurama replied saying, "I thought you said you were going to kill her after class."

"I say a lot of things that I don't mean…..or remember…"

"So would granting me my favor be one of those things you didn't mean or remember?"

Kiara looked at him with an incredulous look. "You _still_ want a favor from me after what I just told you!"

"Yes. Will you grant me one?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

Eyeing him for several seconds, Kiara finally said, "Okay _fine_…but don't be surprised if something goes horribly wrong with whatever it is your about to make me do—"

"_Be my girlfriend."_

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPPIE? DID YOU LIKE? HUH? HUH? Hehe lol :D**

**LET ME KNOW WITH A REVIEW!**

**AND STAY POSTED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE COMING SOON! ^-^**

**[1] **_**[lmaooooo…..Did you get it!…. 'buzz off!'…hahahahaha..…remember I compared Kurama to honey and the women to b…bees….haha…..ha-O FORGET IT! Shessh!…..you didn't have to butcher my joke -_-….making me look like some weirdo from another planet…hehehe…lol…]**_


	6. An Official Couple, Or Not

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**Are you ready for the s****ixth chappie! Hope you like it! ^-^ **

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you lovely readers. In general, their thoughts will be italicized, with only Youko's bolded.**

**Youko – **_**Hello!**_

**Kurama – **_Hello! _(Not bolded)

**Raisha – **_Hello! _(Not bolded)

**Rika – **Fuzz off! (Not bolded)

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Previously in Meant to Be…**

_Kiara looked at him with an incredulous look. "You still want a favor from me after what I just told you!"_

"_Yes. Will you grant me one?"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes I am." _

_Eyeing him for several seconds, Kiara finally said, "Okay fine…but don't be surprised if something goes horribly wrong with whatever it is your about to make me do—"_

"_Be my girlfriend."_

**Chapter 6: "An Official Couple!...Or Not"**

Have you ever been in a situation where you're immersed in a crowd of people talking amongst themselves and at one particular moment in time everyone's conversation ends, leaving a lingering awkward silence due to something that shouldn't have been said and was unfortunately heard?...Yes…..No….Maybe So…Could Be…Possibly….—okay I'm having too much fun with this—but yeah…this moment was one of those times.

The second those three words left Kurama's lips, the room and everyone in it went still. Sharp gasps filled the still air soon after and this time Kiara heard them all. She looked around to see all eyes on her. Some reflected utter surprise, while others were not so pretty. She could feel those heated stares—or rather evil glares—targeting every cell of her body in hopes she be…obliterated. Literally.

Keeping their reactions ingrained in the back of her mind, Kiara's gaze flew back to Kurama and her heart suddenly skipped a beat! Those eyes…those _**intense**_ eyes were fixed on her _again_ as if he...

_…No NO! Stop it Kiara! It's not what you think. It can never be that…_

Closing her eyes, Kiara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When she reopened them, her resolve was set. She would not let those eyes get to her. She was better than that. Way better. And besides, wasn't she supposed to be doing something…

"Oh yeah! Girlfriend huh? Hmmmmm. I guess it wouldn't hurt…soooooooo…yeah, sure! No problem!" Kiara exclaimed with that one-hundred-and-two-million-dollar smile.

Kurama was slightly taken aback and in that instant his eyes no longer held those shimmering specks of amber. They were pure green once again.

_**What a waste of time. She's just like the rest. **_Youko said, his voice as cold as ice.

_I wasn't expecting her to agree so quickly…Maybe she is just like the others…_

_**There's no maybe about it. She is.**_

Masking his disappointment quite well, Kurama smiled—his usual fake smile—and said, "Really?"

"Yeah! I'd be _honored_ to be your friend!...Although you may come to regret it. I'm pretty sure Rika has at this point…hehe!"

_Wait…What?_

Slightly stumped, Kurama restated his demand, "Wait…I don't think you understand. I just asked you—or rather demanded you—to be my _girlfriend_."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time and I said 'Sure! No problem.' I think it would be fun to have a boy-hyphen-friend."

_What?!_

Kurama was almost afraid to ask her what she meant by that, but his natural born curiosity would never let him get away without asking her for a full blown explanation.

"I don't think I understand what you're saying."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kiara walked towards him and said, "Okay, so you see Rika—the raven haired woman who I'm still gonna kill after this class for many reasons unknown to man—well she's my 'girl-hyphen-friend'…well… actually….. she's my **best** 'girl-hyphen-friend….but you get the idea right?"

_**Well, I'll be damned. I think she's the only girl in history to take the word 'girlfriend' from your mouth and make it seem as if you want to **__**literally**__** be friends with her! **_

Kurama couldn't believe it either and ended up laughing for the second time today. _She truly does believe I just asked her to be my friend!_

Starting to get pissed off, Kiara said, "Why are you laughing now_!?_ Is my acceptance to your friendship that hilarious?!," with much agitation.

Calming down, Kurama quickly replied, "No. Not in the slightest."

Softening her attitude, Kiara asked, "Then why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're the only woman I know that ever took the word _girlfriend_ _**literally**_!"

Perplexed, Kiara said, "Wait! You don't want me to be your 'girl-hyphen-friend'?"

Taking a step closer to her, Kurama nodded sideways saying, "No. I don't want you to be my 'girl-hyphen-friend'." Directly in front of her now, practically nose to nose, Kurama continued saying, "I want you to be my 'girl-**no**-hyphen-friend'."

There was a minute of pure silence between them before Kiara replied.

"Oh…..you mean…..you want me to be your actual **girlfriend** with **no **hyphen in between….oh ummm...uhhhhh…..will you excuse me for a bit…I….I have to go to the restroom…"

Unable to get a word in, Kurama watched as_ his_ female of interest sped out the classroom door as if she were running for her very life.

**SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…**

Finally finding her way to the ladies room after several minutes of searching with no outcome, Kiara rapidly entered the bathroom labeled: Ladies Only.

She pushed the door, slammed it shut, then slowly turned around to hide in a stall when she stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth open agape.

_HOLY CHALITOS! __**THIS**__ IS THE UNIVERSITY'S __**BATHROOM**__! __**IT'S HUGE AND…AND ...CLEANNNNNNNNNNN! **__OH MY GO-Wait a minute! NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!_

Remembering the reason behind her trip here, Kiara focused on finding an empty stall—which wasn't hard at all since **all** of them were unoccupied. She entered the one closest to her and made an attempt to lock the door with flustered hands. Once she finally got the lock to lock, she turned around and rested her back against the stall door.

Looked up towards the ceiling, Kiara glared….hard!

_God….You know Your something else, right?!...Before I came to this university, __**I **__had __**nobody!—**__not an__** acquaintance, **__not a__** friend, **__not even a__** pet hamster! AND NOW **__You're telling me that in the span of 75 days...or maybe it's 76 days, I'm not sure…Uh…Where was I going with this…ummm…O YEAH!...SO You're telling me that in the span of 76 days, I get an __**awesome friend**__—unfortunately not a hamster, that would have been nice—wait…..actually never mind, that would have been a disaster in the making…ummm...where was I again….O YEAH!—and a __**BOYFRIEND WITHOUT A HYPHEN INBETWEEN THE BOY AND THE FRIEND**__—though I guess I shouldn't really complain since we're not official just yet—BUT YEAH! __**A BOYFRIEND**__! You know You could have warned me! Given me a heads up? Maybe even a vision?!__** THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN JUST LOVELY!**_

Kiara let out a heavy sigh. This was all happening too fast. Having Rika around was all Kiara needed right now. All she could handle right now. She didn't need or want to be a _girlfriend!?_ This was turning out to be all too much.

_And what's worse is that I don't even understand that man. How could he ask me to be his girlfriend __**right then and there!**__ We don't even know each other! __**AND WHAT KIND OF A FAVOR IS THIS ANYWAY! YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND ASKING PEOPLE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!...ESPECIALLY WHEN THERE IS NO HYPHEN IN BETWEEN…SHESSSHHHH! **_

Pissed off, Kiara inhaled than exhaled in little increments. Performing this several times brought on this calming sensation that took over Kiara's body. Somewhat level headed now, Kiara smiled to herself before she opened the door to exit the stall. However, as she began to make her way out of the stall, she spotted a certain red head leaning against the wall, staring back at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Without so much as a peep, Kiara slowly walked back into the stall and closed the door.

_One….Two…Three…_

Opening the door in a rapid motion, practically tearing it off its hinges, Kiara yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE LADIES ROOM—Wait a minute…are you a—"

"No, I'm not. Don't even go there."

"Oh!... Okay! Because if you truly are one and plan on keeping it a secret, your secret is safe with me….Trust me when I say this cause probably in the next minute or so I won't even remember what you—"

"I can assure you, I am not." Kurama replied, smiling that fake-slash-annoyed smile of his.

Seeing his smile for what it truly was, Kiara quickly apologized.

"Okay. Okay. OKAY! I get it now! You're not a woman disguised as a man. I understand so you don't need to get all annoyed and whatnot…shesssh!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Kiara mumbled to herself as she avoided all eye contact with him.

A minute or two passed in silence before Kiara looked over at him again and said, "So…you really aren't a woman—"

"_**NO!**_"

"**OKAY**! **FINE**! **I BELIEVE YOU**! Sheesh! You don't have to get so _**angry**__ about it_! I was just making sure that's all!" Kiara finished, muttering to herself. After another minute passed by, Kiara then came to realize that she was in the ladies room with….with a _man!_

Believing that the scenario she was in was defying the very law of human nature, Kiara began with a, " Ummm….I don't mean to pry into your business or anything, but…w-why are you here, in the ladies room…if you're not a woman?"

Releasing a sigh for the umpteenth time today, Kurama said, "I was running away—"

"_Oh! You poor thing_! You shouldn't run away like this! Life is difficult you know, especially around this time of year, so I understand if you may be stressed out or even submerging in a never ending hole of depression, but that doesn't mean you should give up! And if you leave, think about your family who will miss you dearly—"

"I was running away from my fan club." Kurama corrected her, not knowing what to think when she believed just now that he was running away from home.

He watched her facial expression go blank. One second went by. Two seconds went by. Three seconds went by and then Kiara burst out laughing.

Without warning Kurama advanced towards her and covered a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Don't laugh so loud, they'll here you." Kurama whispered to her softly.

Kiara still continued to laugh even as he held his hand firmly against her mouth. It wasn't until she settled down that Kurama decided to let go, though he remained close just in case she decided to burst out laughing again.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kiara asked, "You're joking right? You seriously have a fan club at this university?"

Crossing his hands over his chest, Kurama replied, "Unfortunately."

"Wow! So you must be famous or something?" Kiara inquired excitedly.

"Not quite…"

"Well then did you write a famous book?!"

"No."

"Make an awesome invention?"

"No."

"Ouuu…I know….You saved the baby seal population from extinction?!"

Kurama couldn't even answer that one, giving her that are-you-serious look.

Kiara shrugged and said, "What?!It was on the news last night and I thought that maybe you—"

"No. I did not save the baby seal population from extinction."

"Oh, okay…soooooooo…why do you have a fan club?"

Kiara could have sworn she saw something flash across Kurama's face, mainly in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. Those eyes of his were such a mystery. They held so much but yet so little. Unable to let it go, Kiara tried to ask him about it, but he spoke before she could utter a word.

"For an unreasonable reason."

Curious, Kiara probed, "Well, this reason must be somewhat _reasonable_ if they're giving you the time of day." Getting closer to him and using her sweet voice, Kiara asked, "So what is it? Come on, tell me, _please!_"

Desperately trying to avoid the enticing pull that her voice had on him just then, Kurama quickly responded with a, "No."

Kiara began to pout. "Why not!? I'll be a grown up about it and take what you have to say seriously. So please, please, please, please, _PLEASE_ _TELL ME!_"

Kurama sighed in defeat. How could you deny such a face? It was probably the most adorable expression he'd ever seen on a grown person.

Giving in, Kurama replied, "I have a fan club because of my incomparable good looks, my outstanding intelligence, my award winning charm, and many other insane things that I don't feel like mentioning for my sanity's sake."

After his rant, Kiara stared at him for about three seconds before she burst out laughing _again_! Instead of muffling her laughter this time around, Kurama just let her immerse in her amusement to her heart's content. Why? Well he began to realize that he actually enjoyed the sound of it. It was pure and soft, like that of a child's. But she was anything but.

_**You got that right.**_

_Youko. _

Chuckling softly, Youko added. _**Don't act like you don't agree.**_

Kurama couldn't say anything because well…he did agree. This woman was different. Completely different than the rest.

A little taller than the average woman, this female was born with more curves than a man could know what to do with. Lightly built, Kurama could tell that she was physically active which he liked. That blue-brown hair of hers that reached to the back of her knees was nothing he had ever seen before. Never would he have believed those two colors would blend in so well together. But on her, they were perfect. The blue in her hair complemented her light, caramel skin tone and brought out her sapphire orbs that were truly mesmerizing. There was something about those eyes that peeked his interest. Something more that Kurama itched to figure out.

_**I rather figure out how those delicious lips tast—**_

_Will you stop!_

At Youko's mention of her lips, Kurama couldn't help but lower his gaze to them. They were so small, but full. They were perfect for her face, enhancing her genuine beauty. She looked so young but yet she was anything but. And Kurama was drawn to her unique beauty like a moth to a burning flame and he didn't know why.

_**You don't need to know why! Just- **_

_No! You're the last person I'd be willing to take advice from. And we agreed that you can only take over when in battle and during the lunar cycle. Suddenly taking over like you did in the classroom was risky and unacceptable-_

_**Instead of reprimanding me, you should be thanking me, you ungrateful human! Your burning interest in her is growing by the second and so I took it upon myself to aid you in courting her. Is this not how you humans court each other?**_

Ignoring the beginning of his rant, Kurama thought, _Yes, but we should first befriend her __before__ dating her—"_

_**Why do such a crazy thing like that! This one is too good to pass up. Court now, befriend later…**_

Kurama quickly dismissed himself out of the conversation, refocusing on the female still laughing in front of him. If he continued, there would have been a never ending argument between Youko and himself that wasn't worth the time and effort.

Coming off her laughing high, Kiara said, "Hehe…I'm sorry for laughing like that in front of you. That was very rude of me—"

"No worries,…" It suddenly occurred to Kurama that he did not know this female's name.

"Kiara. My name is Kiara Ashitaka."

"Kiara Ashitaka." Kurama repeated out loud, more for himself, testing her name on his tongue. He liked her name. A lot. "That's a beautiful name."

Smiling that wonderful smile of hers that lit up her whole face, Kiara responded, "Thank you very much. That was very kind of you to say! What's yours?"

Kurama was almost taken aback by the question, _almost_. He was so used to people knowing who he was that he took for granted the fact that Kiara wouldn't know.

Smiling at her, Kurama replied, "I'm Shuichi Minamino."

"Wow! Shuichi Minamino, huh? I like it! No wonder you have a fan club, it's an awesome name!"

Raising a questioning eyebrow at her excitement, Kurama continued to smile as he replied, "Thank….you…"

Placing her hands on her hips, Kiara explained, "Oh, don't look at me like that. Your name means 'Man of compassion, love, and loyalty' in my family's language."

Smirking at her answer, Kurama replied, "And what language is that?" in a joking manner.

Folding her hands across her chest, Kiara asked, "Are you telling me you don't trust that what I say is true?"

Kurama saw something flash across Kiara's eyes the moment she finished speaking. It looked like… sorrow…or at least that's what he thought. He couldn't tell since it disappeared the moment it came. Keeping a mental note of this incident, Kurama responded.

"No. I don't."

"Well you're just going to have to take my word for it." Kiara spoke slowly making her way to the main door of the bathroom. "And if you'll excuse me I have to go before Calc class starts, so it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you around. BYE!"

With that Kiara hastily walked the last few feet to the exit, but Kurama's hand caught the door handle before hers did, keeping the door shut.

Eyeing his hand on the handle, Kiara placed hers beside her body and asked, "Could you remove your hand from the door handle so I can leave, please."

"Not until we talk about this favor you owe me." Kurama wanted to ask her about her sudden change in attitude, but thought to bring it up later.

Kiara heard the slight change in the depth of Kurama's voice. It dived lower and held an air of wisdom and…something else Kiara couldn't quite put her finger on. She picked up on it with ease, but didn't think much of it so she continued saying, "I can't be your 'girl-no hyphen-friend.'"

Kurama moved closer to her, about six inches away from her body. "Why not?"

Remaining in place, Kiara replied, "I just can't…"

"That's not a good enough reason, _Kiara._" Her name leaving his lips felt like a sin just then. Kiara shivered after the fact and took in a deep breath feeling deprived of air.

_What's going on here?!_

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but it is for me, _**Shuichi**__,_ so deal with it and let me go."

"Be my girlfriend."

_Well way to not be so forward!_

"Why?!" Kiara asked, turning to face him after his demand. "Why would you want me to be?!"

Taking a step closer, which brought them only an inch apart, Kurama explained. "I want to get to know you better."

For a moment Kiara was quiet, eyes slightly widened in surprise. But she soon snapped out of it and blew a fuse.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING AS CRAZY AS THAT?!" Kiara inquired, eyeing him with an incredulous look like he was crazy or something. Continuing, she said, "Trust me, you're better off not being with me. Your health would be severely jeopardized otherwise."

Kurama's eyes, now practically amber in color, lit up in amusement. Leaning towards her, lips positioned above one of her ears, Kurama said, "You've never had a boyfriend before _have you_?"

Was it _that_ friggin' obvious?! Ughhhhhhh…this is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EMBARISING!

Fighting to make a life for herself, Kiara never really had the time to have a social life, let alone a love life. At this point, Rika was all she needed and felt she could handle. A boyfriend…uhhhhhhh…maybe in the next three years or so…

Deciding to be blunt about it, Kiara replied, "Nope. And I don't plan on having one anytime soon so if you don't mind, can you let me go so I can go to class?"

Not taking no for an answer, Kurama said, "What if I said that our get together wasn't real."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Kiara stated, "I don't quite follow…"

Explaining himself, Kurama suggested, "Let's consider our get together a _**fake**__ one_. If you won't be my real girlfriend, you can at least be my fake one, right? In which case, you'll only have to _**act**_ as my true girlfriend at the university."

Eyes open wide, Kiara bellowed, "BUT WON'T YOUR FAN CLUB ASSUME THAT WE'RE THE REAL DEAL!?"

Smirking, Kurama replied, "Yes they will, but so what? You have a favor to fulfill _Kiara_ and you're not getting out of it."

Looking at him like the irrational man he was, Kiara shouted, "AREN'T FAN CLUBS USUALLY FILLED WITH CRAZY PEOPLE! IF THEY FIND OUT I'M DATING YOU, EVEN IF IT IS FAKE, THEY'LL SKIN ME ALIVE AND SEND MY FLESH TO THE VULTURES IN THE SAHARA DESERT WHERE MY BONES WILL BE FOUND THOUSANDS OF YEARS LATER, IF EVEN—"

"_I'll take care of them. They won't lay a finger on you __**ever**__._"

Kiara was taken aback by the dark, threatening undertone held in Kurama's voice just then and the serious facial expression plastered on his face. Fear should have probably been settling in by now. But instead, warmth filled her. And it was a weird kind of warmth, never felt before. However, it did remind her of something. Something she hadn't felt in such a long time.

Her brothers and her father. When they protected her she always felt this _warmth_ that filled her heart.

With a bittersweet smile plastered on her face, Kiara looked up at Kurama, analyzing him thoroughly. This man was drop dead gorgeous. He was by far one of the hottest men she had ever seen, with a body to match that handsome face of his. Any woman would gladly want him as a partner. So why would he pick her to be his girlfriend? When it came to looks, she was nothing special when compared to half the women who attended this school. And with little experience in the dating department, it would truly be an embarrassment for him to be with her.

But Kiara knew she'd be lying to herself if she wasn't somewhat elated in the fact that he wanted her to be his girlfriend, even if it was as a favor. Besides his good looks and charm, Kiara sort of took a liking to that bold, humorous side of him. Why?

..._Because it reminds me of Kyo… _Her eldest brother.

Looking Kurama directly in the eye, Kiara knew better then to affiliate people to her family, but she couldn't help it. Kurama's personality was just so much like her brother, but not. The brother she missed so much. And Kiara had an eerie suspicion that this was the major reason why she was planning to consider this absurd request.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kiara grounded herself and said, "Fine. I'll agree to be your _**fake**_ girlfriend. But only under _certain _conditions."

Eyeing her with an intense stare-slash-grin , Kurama said, "Shoot."

"One, you must at all times remember that we are a _**fake**_ couple, never a _**real**_ one. Got it?"

"Yes. Whatever you wish my— " Kurama said, edging closer to her lips with each word.

"No. No nicknames! I'm not mentally prepared for them at the moment." Kiara whispered to herself more so then to him.

At her response, Kurama almost felt bad for putting this on her. Almost.

"Okay. What else?"

"At this moment I can't think about anything else. But when the time comes, I'll fill you in on all the do's and don'ts. So if you don't mind…" Kiara uttered, eyeing his hand on the door handle for the third time. "…Can you now let me pass?"

Kurama stared at her for a minute longer before he let go of the handle without saying a word, taking a step back in the process. Free to leave, Kiara opened the bathroom door and practically dashed through it. It would have actually been a clean getaway if someone hadn't been passing the ladies room right at that moment.

Protected from the impact of the fall, Kiara quickly removed herself from the third person she practically killed in the span of two months.

And just when she thought she was done tackling people…

"HOLY MOTHER OF PICKLED CHEESE! I AM SO SORRY…I DIDN'T MEAN TO…"

The rest of her words were caught in throat and they wouldn't come out. Why? Well Kiara recognized the person she had just mowed down.

It was that same man who she first drenched with tea at the café. The one she and Rika have been staying away from ever since.

Massaging the back of his head, which hit the floor pretty hard, Rio got up off the floor and turned towards the person who collided into him, ready to give him or her a piece of his mind, when he stopped, spotting the woman he had been searching for for the longest.

A sly grin worked its way across Rio's face.

"_Well, hello there."_

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**How was it?...I know, I know you're all probably saying something like "**_**HOW COULD YOU JUST STOP RIGHT THERE!? THAT'S LIKE INHUMANE!**_**" LMAOOOO! **

**But let me tell you that chapter 7 will be posted really, REALLY soon! So don't worry! And stay alert to see what happens next. This is where everything starts to get complicated and juicy all at the same time! ^-^ **

**I hope you enjoyed this chappie (…which took forever for me to revamp because of school! -_-…It's driving me crazy! Lol…) **

**SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND THANKS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING! **

**HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!**

**BYE! ^-^**


	7. Two Men, One Girl Of Interest

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**Here's the seventh chappie! Hope you like! ^-^ **

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you lovely readers. In general, their thoughts will be italicized, with only Youko's bolded.**

**Youko – **_**Hello!**_

**Kurama – **_Hello! _(Not bolded)

**Raisha – **_Hello! _(Not bolded)

**Rika – **Fuzz off! (Not bolded)

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Previously in Meant to Be…**

_Massaging the back of his head, which hit the floor pretty hard, Rio got up off the floor and turned towards the person who collided into him, ready to give him or her a piece of his mind, when he stopped, spotting the woman he had been searching for for the longest._

_ A sly grin worked its way across Rio's face. _

_ "Well, hello there."_

**Chapter 7: "Two Men, One Girl of Interest"**

After their first encounter, Rio made sure he'd recognize those crystal blue eyes anywhere. From the minute his eyes met hers, he was unknowingly drawn to them. Why? He hadn't the slightest idea. It wasn't like she was the most alluring specimen on the planet. He'd bedded and dated women far better looking than her. On his radar, she would probably be considered a 6 or 7 out of 10. And it's not like he _wouldn't_ date her. Rio dated all types of women. Even the ones he considered a 4. However, if he were to date someone like her, she'd have to have a damn good interesting quality about her that he could fixate on to keep him occupied. If none were present, then he'd bed her and leave the next morning to find someone else.

Heartless much?…..yeah.

Did he know it?….yeah.

Did he care?...nope.

Rio believed he was a natural born lover, a man born to be pleased by women. Many women. He had at least eight different women a month. And it wasn't hard to get female these days, especially for him. All he had to do was smile and all the females he wanted and more would come flocking at his feet. Also, Rio liked variety and therefore, never believed in that whole one partner shit…well...never believed after a certain incident, but regardless relationships & marriage wasn't for him. He left those for the serious men who wanted to _"settle down._"

He shivered at the thought. He would **NEVER, EVER** consider settling down. It was like taboo to him. How could he stay with one female when there are so many roaming the earth? It would be humanly impossible.

Eyeing the blued eyed wonder, Rio knew he should have dismissed her to find someone worth his time. However, he came to realize that she just might be. There was a reason he kept thinking of those eyes of hers and he was going to find out why one way or another.

Unable to help himself, Rio smiled up at her and said, "It seems fate has brought us back together, wouldn't you say _Kiara_."

Kiara's eyes widened as she heard her name leave his lips.

_H-how does he know my name-…..ughhh RIKA….YOU LIMP NOODLE!_

Remembering the fact that Rika had uttered her name aloud for all to hear that day—well maybe not all to here, just loud enough for him to hear apparently—Kiara made a mental note to position Rika's murder at the top of her hit list.

Laughing sheepishly, Kiara replied, "Ummm, yeah…I'd…I'd say fate _might_ have brought us…together, yeah….fate would do something like that…however, I-I think fate likes to play with people too, sooooooo maybe this is just a coincidence…yeah….a coincidence…so don't think too much about it and…yeah I'm-I'm gonna go now and I hope you have a good life—_I mean day!_…...yeah day…okay…BYE!"

With that Kiara quickly turned around, ready to make a run back to her class when Rio suddenly positioned himself in front of her, blocking her with his tall body. Before she could maneuver her way around him, Rio took advantage of the situation they were in and advanced towards her, locking her in with firm arms. He pulled her close against his chest as she squirmed for release. Unable to free herself due to a massive difference in strength—a surprisingdifference in strength – Kiara gave up. She sighed out loud then looked up at him with a fake smile and said, "Rio…could you do me a favor and _**let. Go.**_"

Rio simply grinned, his eyes dancing down at her. Oh how she wished she could just smack that grin right of his face!

"I don't think I will." he replied, his grin growing in length. He suddenly pulled her even closer to him if that were even possible and continued, "_I believe I like the feel of your body against mine._"

Kiara gave him a blank stare then smiled once again, her fake smile showing those wonderful, white teeth of hers.

"Awww, you're so kind! That was really, really sweat of you to say, _**but**_ I really need you to unlike my body against yours so you can release me and then I can leave to go to class before it starts and impress my teacher and—"

"You really like to talk a lot don't you?" Rio replied, still holding her to him. If there was anything Rio hated the most in the world, it was women who talked nonstop for days on end. He couldn't take their useless chatter at any moment of the day. However, when Kiara did it, it was quite…entertaining. She was so animated while explaining whatever it was she was explaining and it made her kind of….cute.

As if forgetting the situation she was in, Kiara nodded her head, a huge smile creeping across her face—a real one this time around—and answered, "It's really fun! You should try it sometime. Rika believes that talking as much as I do isn't normal, a waste of time, and as always, detrimental for my health, but I think it's good to engage yourself in something like this. Actually when you think about it, talking a lot can really, really be healthy for people—"

"_**Kiara, what are you doing?**_" A deep voice uttered from behind her, interrupting Kiara's ongoing rant. It vibrated up and down her spine in a way that was terribly sinful. Never should a voice have this much power over a human being.

More afraid to ignore it than confront it, Kiara turned her head and looked back to see Shuichi Minamino in all his glory, standing with both his hands causally placed in his pockets. However, the usual charming smile that swayed the ladies—even a few males—was nowhere in sight. Instead, Kurama adorned an expression that was honestly….bone chilling. His face looked calm, but his eyes were anything but.

Picking this up the minute he looked at him, Rio frowned slightly and without even thinking tightened his grip on Kiara's waist, pulling her even closer to him as possible.

Rio's movement didn't go unnoticed and Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly, growing in its raging intensity.

Catching this, Rio's back straightened a bit though he kept a tight hold on Kiara. If looks could kill, he'd bet his good looks and all his life savings that he'd be dead now ten times over.

_ …What's his deal? I did nothing to him….._

But then it clicked.

Rio looked back at Kurama and saw his gaze aimed directly at his hand holding Kiara's waist in a firm grip.

_…This guy…..he's reacting like this because of….the girl?…wait….are they.…_

Rio continued to look at Kurama, who now shifted his death glare back at him.

His eyes were no longer that dark green hue he swore he saw earlier. They were instead amber with flecks of green imbedded within them.

Did his eyes really change color? Or did he have that peculiar eye color to begin with? Or rather was he losing _his_ mind? Rio didn't know. And at this point he really didn't care. Why? Because this male obviously had a major problem with him holding the female in his arms, which could only mean one of two things.

He's either her boyfriend or he too is interested in her.

But regardless, he wasn't going to have her.

Rio smirked. Kiara was _his_ woman of interest and when it came to a woman he was interested in, Rio could care less whether she had a boyfriend because at the end of the day, Rio always got what he wanted. And right now he wanted this peculiar woman who boggled his mind.

But before he could voice his intentions, Kurama spoke, or rather snarled, "_Release_. _Her_. _**Now**_." his eyes never wavering off Rio's face.

Rio met him eye to eye and stated, "Who the hell you think you talking to, _asshole_. I can do whatever I want with _**my female**_. So back the hell off."

Kiara stopped breathing, losing all train of thought.

…_He did not just…..OH MOTHER OF HALF TOASTED JAM! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Everything is suddenly spiraling out of control!... _

Desperately wanting to avoid any bloodshed—which she could see was burning furiously in Kurama's amber orbs—Kiara turned her head to look at Rio.

"Ummm Rio….honey…...I think you misspoke. You said '_my woman_' as in me being yours and that's not true—"

"Kiara, I want you to be my girlfriend." Rio said in all seriousness.

…_What the heck was this…ASK ME TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND DAY!...SHEEEESHHHH!..._

Suppressing her utter shock and confusion, Kiara wiped both hands over her face while letting a sigh escape her lips.

"By any chance do you mean '_girlfriend_' with the hyphen in between?"

"What?" Rio replied, giving her a confused look.

Lowering her shoulders in defeat, Kiara shook her head, quickly muttering, "Never mind. Rio look, I'm sorry, but I can't—"

"_**She's already mine**_!"

Kiara's heart skipped a beat and for a moment she couldn't breathe. That voice. _His_ voice was killing her. Its compelling tone did things to her she couldn't explain. And now she was more aware of him then should be considered normal.

He was so close to her body. So close she could _feel_ him as if he were...

…_OH MY GOSH KIARA! NO! STOP IT! YOU CAN'T….you can't…_

She couldn't do this. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about a complete stranger. So what was wrong with her? Why was she reacting so out of character?

Kiara had no answers to her questions. However, what she did know was that she desperately needed to get out of here. And fast. But before she could make any attempts to leave, she was suddenly free of Rio's grasp and secured safely behind Kurama's back.

Looking from behind him, Kiara could see Rio's hand held by Kurama's in a tight vise. His face contorted in pain proving that Kurama's grip was not to be taken a lightly.

_OH CALIFORNIA ROLLS IN PICKLE PIE, I CAN'T DO THIS! This is getting __**wayyyyyy**__**out of hand!**_

Kiara was on the verge of flipping out and that wasn't good or safe for anybody at all. She needed help as fast and as quickly as possible before this turned into a blood bath.

Turning around to look for help, Kiara collided into yet another person this day.

…_YOU HAVE __**GOT**__ TO BE KIDDING ME?!... _

Kiara quickly removed herself from the person she was suffocating to death and was about to bellow out her "I'm SO SORRRRYYYYYYY!" speech, when the individual who was attacked spoke, or rather hollered, first.

"_**OH MY GOODNESS**_! I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THIS? CAN'T YOU GO A DAY WITHOUT RAMMING INTO TO SOMEONE LIKE AN ANGRY BULL!"

Confused at Rika's chosen terminology, Kiara started, "Angry bull?...I didn't ram into you like an angry bull?...What's an angry bull anyway—"

Rika got up from the floor, dusted herself off while rubbing her sore spot, before she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Kiara, you're missing the point," in a dry tone.

As if a light bulb went off in her head, Kiara replied, "Oh, yeah!…..OHHHH, RIKA! I'M SO SOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYY! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO—"

"Save it for someone who cares, you **endangerment to my **_**health**_." Rika replied, closing in on her. "And you really need to cut back on your training or whatever it is you do regarding your strength. By now I know I have a crushed pelvis, spine, and hip because of you."

"Oh Rika! I'm—"

"Yeah, Yeah. Like I said, put a cork in it will ya. Your incessant apologizing is making me nauseous." Rika said as she looked past Kiara to spot Kurama staring Rio down, his face serious and body pent up with tension. Rio was livid, glaring daggers at the read head, while holding on to his wrist which seemed bruised.

She quirked an eyebrow in confusion, then quickly assessed the situation at hand.

_…So we have…the top two most popular men in this university. One helplessly clueless girl born a trouble magnet. And seething faces of anger and glares that could kill….Yup, I'd say I came just in time to join the party… _

Refocusing her attention back to Kiara, Rika released a dry sigh then bellowed out of nowhere, "You… _**dumb nut!**_ What happened to you?! You had me waiting forever for you in class to the point where I had to get up out of my comfortable seat to come and get you!"

"…dumb nut?...…wha-wha…..why am I a dumb nut?…" Kiara muttered, tears brimming the edge of her eyelids, threatening to fall any second.

Rika rolled her eyes. _…Was that __**all**__ she heard?!...Ughhh…..figures…._

Looking back at her friend, Rika commanded, "Bubbly, forget about me calling you a dumb nut….though you are no doubt."

Wiping her tears in a childish manner, Kiara asked, "W-why?"

"Because class started five minutes ago."

There was complete silence. No noise. No breathing. No nothing.

Kiara was looking at Rika with a blank expression letting everything sink in, before all hell broke loose.

"**WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**" Kiara started practically on the verge of hysteria. "I CAN'T…I CAN'T…..HOLY PEACOCK IN CALIFORNIA CHEESEEEE, I CAN'T BE LATE! NEVER **AGAIN**!I WAS DOING SO WELL! AH GEEEZE!" With that, Kiara dashed down the hallway, heading straight for her Calc class.

Shaking her head with a grin, Rika turned around to leave when she was stopped by Kurama's words.

"Class has not begun. It won't start for another ten minutes."

Rika turned around, arms crossed over her chest with a bored expression.

"Should I give you a metal for figuring that out?"

Kurama's amber eyes light up in amusement at the bite in her comment, but it vanished the next second. "Why did you lie to her?"

"Because it's fun." Once she finished her statement, Rika once again turned to leave.

"You were worried about her… _weren't_ _you_?"

Without turning around, Rika warned, "Stay away from her. The _**both**_ of you."

"_**I can't do that**_." Kurama answered.

"_**No**_." Rio barked.

Both men glared each other down.

"You _**will**_ stay the hell away from her." Kurama uttered in a threatening tone.

Rio moved closer to him, challenging him. "No can do, _**bastard**_! I've taken quite a liking to her. And I can care less if you both are together. _**I want her**_. So I'll approach her wherever and whenever I damn well please—"

"The _**both**_ of you will _**shut the fuck up and listen to me right now!**_" Rika shouted, fury evidently coating her voice, "You **both** don't have a _choice_! You two better _**stay the hell away from her**_! She doesn't need anyone coming after her, especially the _**two**_ of you _**assholes**_. Go mess with someone else!"

Forgetting Kurama for a minute, Rio looked at Rika and inquired, "Who the hell do you think you are telling me who I can and cannot see—"

"I'm Rika-fucking-Sukashi that's who!" Walking up to him, Rika replied, "You think I don't know what you plan to do with her?" Rika let out a harsh, evil laugh before she continued, "_**Keep your dick in your pants for once and find another chick to bother. You're a pro, right? You'll find many willing to have you in no time."**_

Rio was boiling with anger and it took everything he had not to lash out or curse the fuck out of her. Surprisingly, he controlled his anger and responded with a small smile, "Well, well, well. Looks like little miss I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything-Rika actually gives a damn about something for once in her life." Turning that smile into an evil grin, Rio continued, "I'd love to see the look on your face when I've messed _her_ up completely. Defiling her will be quite fun, don't you think?"

Rika's eyes widened in shock then pulsed with fury, which practically blinded her. Without thinking, Rika raised her hand, now tight as a fist, ready to sock that disgusting pricks pretty face off to God knows where, when she was beaten to it by a certain redhead.

Rika lowered her arm and looked over to Kurama. Never in her life had Rika seen anyone so deathly furious. Kurama's face was indescribable. He looked ready to kill and Rika would be lying to herself if she believed he wouldn't go through with it right then. And if that wasn't bad enough, Rika could sense some sort of a dark aura emitting from him.

Since she was a young girl, Rika had been able to sense the aura of person around her. She could pick up the emotions of others and tell exactly what they're feeling. Believing she was just born with a heightened sense, Rika didn't think much of it. However, now she was starting to rethink this through because she did not only sense a _demonic _aura coming from Kurama. But she too was seeing a dark green glow surrounding his body.

Hoping she was just seeing things, Rika dismissed the eerie green glow and stepped in front of Kurama, blocking him from Rio's view.

The movement happened to trigger an off switch to the demonic aura that came off Kurama in massive waves. Looking at him, Rika made note that she couldn't spot the outline of that dark green glow either.

Planning to question this another day, Rika said, "The next time you decide to interfere with my battles, I'll personally sock you in the face just like you did him." Turning around to face Rio still moaning on the floor, Rika walked over to him and uttered, "There are other '**fish**' in this damned sea of a university that would love to be caught by you. Pick someone else to play your dirty games with. And leave Kiara_**alone**_or else_**I'll mess with what you care about most!**_"

Leaving him to his pain, Rika turned back to Kurama. The both of them stared at each other for a _good_ minute before Rika broke the silence saying, "From the moment I saw you freshman year, I thought you were just like this dick head behind me, messing with girls left and right, leading them on only to crush them in the end, but in a very different way. However, I _think_ I was wrong about you."

Kurama didn't respond. He just looked at her with those piercing amber-green eyes, keeping that serious expression.

Continuing, Rika said, "Even though my thoughts of you may have changed, slightly, I still don't like you. So listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once to you, right now…..**Stay away from Kiara**. She doesn't need the drama your life comes with."

The both of them were immersed into another silent battle until Kurama opened his mouth and confessed, "I can't."

Furious all over again, Rika got into Kurama's face, though she was like 5'2" and he 6'1".

** "Well you better fucking try!**"

Though his face remained expressionless, Kurama was half-shocked and half-not to hear her outburst. Her facial expression held a raw anger that if Kurama hadn't seen every day from multiple individuals—including demons like himself—he would have probably flinched away from. There was fury, determination, and an underlying protectiveness evident in her eyes. And Kurama could feel a threatening aura emanate from her as well. However, all this was for nothing because he wasn't going to listen to her.

Kurama _was highly interested _in his new, but _fake_, girlfriend and he wasn't going to stay away from her just because this woman said so. He understood this woman's concerns, but she didn't know him. And Kurama wasn't the only one interested in the blue-haired vixen. Youko seemed to want to get to know her too. Actually, more so than he had for any other female before if Kurama wasn't mistaken. He figured this out the minute he took control. Youko almost never took control unless he had to in battle or in dire situations.

Staring straight into Rika's fiery eyes, Kurama replied, "No matter what you say or what you do, you _**can't**_ stop me from seeing her." Rika was about to say something when he stopped her with his words. "_I won't harm her. So please, be at ease._"

The sincerity in his voice caught Rika off guard for a second. If that wasn't enough, it was as if his voice suddenly lowered an octave or two. It carried a sort of wise richness to it that Rika was slightly taken by. But the moment she realized where her thoughts were straying, she dismissed them and refocused on her target.

Glaring at him, Rika said, "You say that now, but the fact of the matter is, **I don't trust you**. As far as I'm concerned, practically** all** men are dirty, perverted sleazebags that see women as a species to prey off of. And if that ain't the case, you men use women for any other reason possible. Your noble, chivalrous routine," Rika spoke, continuing while shaking her head, "I don't buy it for one second. It's just a front to me. And until I find any other significant reason to think otherwise," Rika's eyes narrowed down to slits full of loathing before she continued. "You _**will**_ stay the hell away from Kiara or else you'll be losing the thing you men apparently can't live _without._"

With that said, Rika turned around and left, leaving behind the two men she hoped never to see again.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How was it?**

**Did you like it? Huh! HUH! ^-^…lol**

**Well if you did….REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you didn't like it….REVIEW anyway...hehe…I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**Also, I'm SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY about my tardiness! (I meant to update this earlier, but complications arose, so yeah...lol...but you guys have it now, which is all that matters, right? LOL ^-^)**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPPIE!**

**AND HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!**

**BYE! ^-^**


	8. Don't Leave Me

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**Eighth chappie is here, at your service! LOL! ^-^ **

**So I hope you enjoy it! **

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you lovely readers. In general, their thoughts will be italicized, with only Youko's bolded.**

**Youko – **_**Hello!**_

**Kurama – **_Hello! _(Not bolded)

**Raisha – **_Hello! _(Not bolded)

**Rika – **Fuzz off! (Not bolded)

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Previously in Meant to Be…**

_ Staring straight into Rika's fiery eyes, Kurama replied, "No matter what you say or what you do, you __**can't**__ stop me from seeing her." Rika was about to say something when he stopped her with his words. "I won't harm her. So please, be at ease." _

_The sincerity in his voice caught Rika off guard for a second. If that wasn't enough, it was as if his voice suddenly lowered an octave or two. It carried a sort of wise richness to it that Rika was slightly taken by. But the moment she realized where her thoughts were straying, she dismissed them and refocused on her target. _

_Glaring at him, Rika said, "You say that now, but the fact of the matter is, __**I don't trust you**__. As far as I'm concerned, practically__** all**__ men are dirty, perverted sleazebags that see women as a species to prey off of. And if that ain't the case, you men use women for any other reason possible. Your noble, chivalrous routine," Rika spoke, continuing while shaking her head, "I don't buy it for one second. It's just a front to me. And until I find any other significant reason to think otherwise," Rika's eyes narrowed down to slits full of loathing before she continued. "You __**will**__ stay the hell away from Kiara or else you'll be losing the thing you men apparently can't live without." _

_With that said, Rika turned around and left, leaving behind the two men she hoped never to see again._

**Chapter 8: "Don't Leave Me"**

"So you're giving me the silent treatment, huh?" Rika uttered, boredom written all over her face. The only thing giving away her amusement was her violet gems that sparkled with elated mischief.

Completely ignoring Rika, Kiara managed to remain mute as she walked beside her. (A miracle I know….lmaoooooo ^-^)

Rolling her eyes, Rika decided to let a minute go by before she uttered the words that would indefinitely light a match within the woman walking next to her.

Looking straight ahead, Rika smirked and said, "I don't know why you're so upset. _I did nothing wrong_. If anything _**I **_should be the one giving _**you**_ the silent treatment. Not the other way around."

Rika began the countdown.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"_You did nothing wrong. YOU DID NOTHING WRONG! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DID NOTHING WRONG_!" Kiara bellowed at the top her of lungs.

Seconds away from bursting with laughter, Rika held up her bored expression, stating, "You heard me. I won't repeat myself again."

Sprinting to get in front of Rika, causing both of them to ultimately halt in place, Kiara looked up at her with the most flabbergasted expression she could muster.

Yup. Priceless.

Shocked out of her mind, Kiara uttered, "How….how can you _stand there_ and say you did _**nothing wrong?!"**_

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rika bluntly answered, "Because I _**did do nothing **__wrong."_

"_RIKA! YOU DELIBERATELY TOLD ME CLASS HAD STARTED WHEN IT DID NOT AND SO YOU HAD ME RUNNING TO CLASS THINKING THAT I WAS LATE AND THEREFORE GOING TO MAKE A BAD IMPRESSION ON PROFESSOR YU __**AGAIN **__BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW SHE IS WITH TARDINESS! BUT AS IT TURNED OUT, CLASS HADN'T EVEN STARTED YET!" _

"And you're yelling at me because?"

"BECAUSE PROFESSOR YU WALKED IN THE EXACT MOMENT I FLEW INTO THE CLASSROOM ALL OUT OF BREATH AND CRAZY LOOKING!"

"…..Oh."

"_YEAH, OH_! You should have seen the look on her face when she saw me…..._It_…._It was sooo humiliating! She looked at me as if I was a….a…..weirdooooooooooooooooooooooo…..me a weirdooooo….could you believe it, Rika?!_ _Me a weirdo!?" _Kiara finished in a semi-sobbing voice.

Rika refrained from rolling her eyes, and instead smirked, saying, "Nope. Not at all," in a sarcastic tone.

Quickly picking up on the sarcasm, Kiara glared at the black-haired woman in front of her. Placing her hands on her hips, Kiara began saying, "Hardy Har Har, Rika. I would soon wipe that smirk off your face because you're going to have to tutor me tonight on today's lecture since I absorbed absolutely nothing, completely devastated at what _**you**_ made me do this morning."

Just then Rika's face changed from smirk to no smirk in a matter of seconds.

If it wasn't for the fact that this was a serious matter for Kiara, she would have been on the floor laughing at the profound speed in which Rika's face changed. It was seriously hilarious.

"Is this some kind of punishment for getting you to class early, cause to some people that would have been an awesome favor…"

"Well if _someone_ hadn't helped to create my _disaster of an image_ on the _**first**_ day of class, I would be absolutely honored. But—"

"Awww come on, Bubbly! _This again?! _When are you ever going to let it go? It's been almost 3 months!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT OKAY!"

This time Rika really couldn't help herself and rolled her eyes. She then sighed heavily as she looked at Kiara, the unexpected woman who popped or rather bumped vigorously into her life.

Before Kiara, Rika's life was…..oh, how do you put this nicely….…ummmm…rather _dull and…..lonely_.

Rika's childhood—or lack thereof—revolved around studying and homework. Then as she grew older, work was added into the mix. But that was it. Homework, study, work. Homework, study, work. That was her life.

It wasn't like this at the very beginning though. Home life and school life were great, the best even, but as time went by people changed, which eventually changed her for the worst so it may seem. Friends she believed in, who she trusted to be there for her and have her back whenever, wherever, turned on her in a blink of an eye. And if that wasn't enough, home life became a place where comfort and support were nowhere to be found, at least for her anyway. These instances carved out a piece of Rika, changed who she was, and left a wound that to this day is still bleeding. Closing her heart to the world, Rika was satisfied being alone. Solitude became her best friend and she was fine with it. She needed no one and wanted no one. But life seemed to disagree.

Rika continued to look at the woman who had unknowingly become so important to her so quickly. If someone had told her she was going to be _good_ _friends_ with this bubbly, talkative, disaster of a woman, she would have simply stared at that person and walked away, believing him or her to be demented.

Women like Kiara….wait…actually scratch that…there are no women like Kiara…..yup she is her own special case, but regardless, Kiara is point blank, without a doubt, bet your money on it _**crazy**_. How could so much energy and fire be trapped in such a person every second of the day? Her spontaneity and childlike personality was…too much, to the point it became contagious and had Rika doing things she never imagined doing with another.

A person like Kiara, Rika believed she had absolutely no tolerance for.

But, it turned out that _Kiara's craziness _was exactly what Rika needed and unknowingly craved. In the two months Rika was with Kiara, a solid, concrete bond had been made between them, something Rika never thought was conceivable. And so, in the littlest ways, Kiara changed Rika's life for the better and it all started with a laugh. Rika couldn't remember the last time she had laughed before she met Kiara and who'd have thought she love it so much.

This blue-eyed female standing in front of her, bickering nonstop while making all sorts of gestures with her hands, _**is**_ her _friend. _Rika's _**first**__**true**__**friend**__._ And Rika would clobber anyone who thought they could just treat her the same way _she_ was treated way back when. Nobody. Absolutely _**nobody**_ was going to mess with Kiara and expect to get away uninjured. She'd make sure of that.

Tuning back to reality, Rika caught the last few words Kiara screamed out before Kiara placed her hands on her knees, her head down, taking short, but long breaths.

Raising one eyebrow in confusion, Rika asked, "What's wrong with you? Why do you look like you're about to collapse?"

Catching her breath, Kiara muttered, "Di-did you not hear a _thing_ I said?"

With no intention of lying, Rika replied with a nonchalant, "Nope. Was it important?"

"RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Okay, Okay! You don't need to yell, sheesh! You're about to give me a migraine." Rika finished, as she removed those annoying bangs of hers from her face behind her ears. She made a mental note to do something about them later.

With her arms still placed across her chest, Rika continued, "Kiara, you're fine. You don't need any tutoring, okay. The new material is not that hard—"

"That may be true, but the fact remains that new material was introduced, which I didn't quite grasp because I was constantly thinking about how Professor Yu's impression of me went _**down to the coast of the Mississippi River!**_ And since I feel you are _somewhat_ responsible for this—though I know the majority of the responsibility falls on me—_you're_ going to tutor me."

"And if I _refuse_?_"_ Rika countered, pinning Kiara with a nonchalant, but hard stare.

Kiara froze in place matching Rika's stare. The two of them continued this charade until Kiara did something only she would do in a mass crowd of people all around her.

Dropping to her knees while hugging both of Rika's legs in a tight grip, Kiara yelled to the heavens, "RIKA, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! TUTOR ME! I PROMISE TO BE ON MY BEST BEHAVIOR! JUST PLEASE TUTOR ME! PLEASE, RIKA, PLEASE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL TO YOUR BESTEST, BESTEST FRIEND EVER AFTER ALL THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGHHHHHHHHHH….WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aggravated and mortified beyond measure, Rika bent down to yank Kiara's arms off her, but it was easier said than done. Kiara held onto her as if her life depended on it and quite frankly if she didn't find a way to remove her from around her legs, she was going to be in a wheelchair for days if not months…..…Yup! Definitely months.

Face red as a tomato, Rika hollered at Kiara saying, "KIARA, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? LET GO OF MY LEGS AND GET UP, YOU'RE DRAWING A WHOLE LOT OF UNWANTED ATTENTION!"

Fake sobbing—though there were massively big tears being shed—Kiara begged, "Rika, please tutor me! I promise to be on my best behavior and I'll do whatever you ask of me for like foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! So just tutor me for today, pweaseeeeeeeeeee!"

Reminding herself to kill this girl once the day was over, Rika quickly messaged her temples before taking a nice deep breath. Clearing her mind, Rika said, "Kiara…"

"Rika pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..If you love me you'll tutor me pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeee….It's only for tonight…and any other night I miss anything, but that's another story for another day….so pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tutor meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

"Kiara…"

"Pweaseeeeeeeeeeee Rikaaaaaaaaaaaa, pweaseeeeeeeee! I promise not to _**almost **_burn your apartment down again—"

"**KIARA**!" Rika's scream vibrated throughout the hall, causing all the students who passed by to freeze in place for a second and look in their direction. Death glares emitted by Rika, sent them all walking off as fast as their legs could go.

Kiara looked up with big, watery tears, streaming down her face, responding with a, "…..yeah?...", in such a meek voice.

"There's _**no need**_ for your _**hollering**_ and _**fake weeping**_ because…because, ughhhhh I can't believe I'm going to say this," Rika whispered off with dread in her voice, sounding as if she was selling away her life.

"I'l—I'll…...ughhhhh, okay I'll tutor y-…"

"_I'll tutor you, Kiara."_

Rika didn't have to turn her head around to know exactly who had spoken behind her. She knew _him_ and _he_ was starting to aggravate her big time.

"She doesn't need your help—"

"_Seriously, you'll tutor me?!" _Kiara uttered in excitement, while she released Rika's legs and stood up next to her, her hands clasped in her hands.

"Sure, I have fully understood the new material taught by Professor Yu, which is what you have trouble with, am I right?"

Kiara's face beamed as she replied, "Yes, Yes! That's exactly what I need help on—"

"_**No.**_"

Kiara stopped talking mid-way and looked over at Rika, who was now facing the red head with a stare so menacing it sent goosebumps up Kiara's spine. Arms crossed over her chest once again, Rika added, "You _**will not**_be tutoring Kiara."

Confused at Rika's sudden change in emotion, Kiara faced her and said, "Rika, what's wrong? Why are you so….mad all of a sudden? Shuichi was just offering his help—"

"You don't need _**his**_ help. I'll tutor you. Let's go, Kiara." Rika finished, grabbing Kiara's hand and walking away in the opposite direction with her…or so she thought because the minute she pulled Kiara forward, Kiara was jerked backward, resulting in the disconnection of their hands.

Rika's eyes opened wide and she spun around to find, Kiara in the arms of her red head stalker. Her back was against his chest, while one of his arms secured her against his body.

Controlling her anger, Rika demanded that Shuichi let Kiara go.

"_I'm giving you __**three seconds**__ to let go of her before I __**pummel **__that pretty boy face of yours into the ground!_"

Kurama purposely pulled Kiara closer to his body making sure Rika saw the gesture. His amber eyes, flecked with green crystals flashed in amusement, while a grin worked its way across his face. The minute she spotted his action and saw those amber-green eyes of his, Rika's anger grew in intensity. Those eyes radiated beams of mischief, which was _truly_ grating on her _last damn nerve_.

Kurama looked Rika over before saying, "I will, _but only_ when Kiara wants me to."

"Trust me she wants to, but she happens to naturally be too nice to tell you otherwise, so I'm telling you as her _not-so-nice side _to _**let her fucking go. **_And let me warn you, you'd be wise to do so _**right now**_!" Rika replied, walking up to him ready to smash that face into oblivion.

Showing off those sparkling white teeth of his, Kurama uttered, "Is that a _threat_?"

"Wait, Wait! Hold on a minute! What's going on here? Why is there so much hostility, huh?" Looking at Rika, Kiara continued, "What's wrong with letting him tutor me? He knows the material and with him tutoring me, you won't have too, Rika. Problem solved!" Kiara exclaimed in jubilation, as if she just solved the answer to a massively hard riddle.

Still staring daggers at Kurama's head, Rika stated, "No, the _problem_ isn't solved. He needs to release you and we need to leave now, Kiara."

"Yeah, this whole hand around the waist thing you're doing right now needs to stop." Kiara directed to Kurama, looking at his hand wrapped around her waist. But then redirecting her attention back to Rika, Kiara said, "And Rika, you don't have to be so mean about it you know. Just asking him kindly should be enou—"

"**Kiara**."

"Okay, shutting up now."

Kurama chuckled at the small exchange between the two females, before getting slightly serious again. "Rika, I know you do not trust me enough to—"

"_**Trust you**_?! Ha! Did you not just hear what I said." Moving closer to him, practically getting in his face—though that was a semi-failure due to the massive height difference—Rika slowly enunciated, "I. Don't. Like. Your. Guts. So trusting you is not even a consideration."

Desperately wanting to break the massive tension between the two, Kiara waved her hands in the air as if signaling for help. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you two! Stop this right now."

Once Kiara had gotten their attentions, she removed Kurama's hand from her waist and stepped away from his body so that she was eventually facing both him and Rika. Eyeing them both, Kiara placed her hands on her hips, saying, "I don't want any of you fighting with me at the center of the argument." Releasing a heavy sigh, while running a hand through her long tresses, Kiara continued, "Look, I just need help with this material for the day so that I'm not behind. Therefore, this is what's going to happen. Since Shuichi offered to help tutor me tonight, I'll take his offer—"

"No you won't, Kiara. This guys is no good—"

"Rika, stop!"

Rika became quiet. She looked at Kiara, then suddenly those familiar violet orbs flickered with….anger and…...hurt….

Kiara's heart sank to her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the friend whom she had come to cherish so dearly.

"_No….Rika, I—_"

"Fine. If you want some random guy you don't even know tutoring you, be my guest. It's your life. You're entitled to do whatever you want. As for me, I'm leaving. I have work in an hour."

With that Rika turned around, and started walking towards the exit.

Ready to run after her, Kiara began to shout, "Rika! Wait!"

"_**I'm not a random guy. I'm her boyfriend**_."

Kiara stared at Kurama in shock, her mouth open, unable to keep it closed.

_Oh please, oh please, oh please, OH PLEASE! LORD let this be a dream…let this be a very __**horrifying **__dream that I will wake up from any minute now…._

Walking up to Kurama, Kiara began saying, "Wha…what are you doing?!….HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" She bellowed, not believing for one minute he would say this out loud…for Rika of all people to hear!

Looking innocent as ever, though his eyes were anything but, Kurama shrugged his shoulders saying, "What? I just spoke the truth. I am your boy—"

Kurama did not get to finish. Kiara's hands were securely fastened over his mouth in a heartbeat.

"Will you _stop_ saying that! We're _**not**_ a real couple, remember! We're a _**fake**_ one! _**F. A. K. E.**_ _**FAKE!**_ Which means _**NOT REAL**_! So you can't go around telling the world we're a _**real**_couple _when we're no-_"

"_Kiara, what the hell is he talking about?_"

Kiara froze in the middle of her banter.

_AWWWW CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP , CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, HOLY CHESSE FOUNDUE IN DUCK SAUCE CRAP! THIS IS SO NOT HAPPENEING RIGHT NOW!_

Turning only her head to look at Rika, Kiara started with, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! You know, I think he's a little tired from all that work we were doing in class and so now he's saying the darnest things—"

Kiara unexpectedly gasped-slash-squealed, removing her hands away from his mouth as if it burned her. Looking at him with an incredulous look, Kiara uttered, "Di-Did you just _lick_ my hands?!"

Amber eyes pulsating with mischief once again and Kurama grinned, saying, "Maybe."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! HAS YOUR MIND LEFT FOR MARS OR SOMETHING! Cause _**first**_, you say that absurd phrase which I will not be repeating out loud, _**ever**_! _**THEN**_ you _LICK MY HANDS_!? _ARE YOU HIGH_-"

"_**Kiara**_, _what's going on_?"

Kiara stopped ranting immediately and turned to Rika ready to deny this fact, but Kurama once again butted in and proclaimed, "I'm her—"

"_**I wasn't asking you**_." Rika practically snarled, looking at Kurama with much disapproval in her eyes.

"Guys, don't start, _please_!" Kiara beckoned, wanting neither of them to enter another argument with her as the topic of interest.

Releasing yet another sigh, Kiara looked her friend in the eyes and said, "Remember the other day when we first met and you took me to that awesome café?"

Crossing her hands over her chest like always, Rika let loose a small, but irritated smile before she replied with a, "How could I forget?"

Blushing while fidgeting like a timid little child ready to spill information that would rather be left unsaid, Kiara continued, "It wasn't that funny, Rika! But anyway, you remember the second guy I spilled tea on?"

"Vaguely. I was laughing so hard my vision went blurry." Rika answered, her smile turning into a large grin.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up all you want, but I'm telling you it was sooooo not that funny!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Moving on…" Kiara uttered, getting a slight chuckle out of Rika. "The second guy I happened to drench happened to be…" Kiara didn't need to finish. Rika put two and two together in a matter of seconds and quickly said, "_**Him?!**__"_

Sheepishly shaking her head in confirmation, Kiara answered, "Yeah, it was him and it so happened that I kind of told him that I'd do him a favor for spilling the tea all over him-"

"Oh _**please**_ don't tell me that you being his girlfriend _**was**_ the _**favor!**_" Rika inquired, anger rising full force yet again.

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds so…bad—"

"_OF COURSE IT'S SOUNDS SO BAD, KIARA! THIS IS BAD! You don't even know the guy and you agree to be his girlfriend!? _

"_Fake_ girlfriend! _**FAKE**__!_ Why is nobody getting that!?" Kiara stressed, wondering why no one was seriously understanding the difference.

"Kiara, that's not the point! Whether you're fake or not, _you_ agreed to be _a couple of some kind_ and you don't even know who this man is, which sca…bothers me the most!" Rika countered, growing more and more aggravated by the minute.

"Well naturally in the beginning of any relationship each partner knows nothing really of the other, right?" Kiara pondered, truly looking at Rika with those innocent blue eyes of hers.

Do you sometimes feel—depending on the situation at hand or on your mood—like you want to strangle-slash-pinch the cheeks of the person you're talking to?

No?

Yeah?

Well, Rika was feeling just like this at this point, ready to strangle her friend, but at the same time hug her to death. Kiara may be a woman of 19 years, but deep down Rika could only spot an innocent child, who needed much guidance and direction, whether asked of or not. Growing up, Rika didn't have someone to help her, watch over her, or protect her from all sorts of situations, good or bad. She did everything on her own, never wanting or needing anyone in her life. But for some weird reason there was a deep, deep urge to save Kiara from ever having to go through what she had to go through.

In the days past, Rika learned bits and pieces of Kiara's past. Just like her, Kiara grew up the majority of her life with no friends, no one she could trust or be herself with. Taking that to heart, Rika secretly vowed to herself that she would honor this friendship and therefore, she would do whatever she could to keep her safe.

Clasping Kiara's hands in hers, Rika began, "Kiara, I need you to realize something. This _guy..._you can't be his girlfriend, whether fake or not. He is highly popular at this university! Meaning _every woman that sees him wants to do him_. He has a freaking fan club for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, I know! He told me! They were the reason he ran into the girl's bathroom while I happened to be there." Kiara mentioned, laughing at the thought. "You know I thought he secretly was a woman in disguise!"

An eerie silence crept its way into the already tense atmosphere.

"That was too much information, huh?"

Choosing to ignoring Kiara remark, Rika turned her attention once again to the man she was growing to hate at an alarming rate. Never in her life had she been close to literally despising a human being with all of her being!...Well, no wait…she has…oh yes definitely, she has…

"_You __**followed**__ her into the__** GIRLS BATHROOM!? What are you, a fucking STALKER!?"**_

Shocked at Rika's outburst, Kiara started saying, "Rika-", but was cut off by a deep, sort-of-chilling voice that emanated beside her.

"No. It's like she said. I was running away from my fan club_**—**_"

"_**BULLSHIT!**_"

"Guys, chill!"

Focusing her attention back towards Kiara, Rika responded, "_Chill! __**CHILL**__! How can I just chill when __**this guy**__ screams __**bad news**__! Kiara, this is serious. This whole girlfriend thing is just a con! You need to stay away from him."_

Kiara looked at Rika, her eye brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand?"

"That _obsessive fan club of his_ won't allow you to be a _couple_ even if you consider each other a _fake_ one! Those crazy, hormonal women will threaten your very life over this guy—"

"_I will let __**no **__harm befall her__**-**_"

"_I __**don't**__ fucking believe you—"_

"STOP FIGHTING, the both of you, please!" Kiara pleaded, stepping between them once again, tears rimming the edge of her eye lids.

Kurama continued to look at Rika, as Rika looked directly at Kiara, purposely ignoring him altogether.

Her voice lighter now, Rika gazed into those familiar now watery sapphire eyes. A pang of guilt made its way up her heart. The last thing Rika wanted to do was make Kiara upset. Yes, there were times that Kiara cried in her presence, but those weren't the real sentimental tears that threatened to let themselves loose right at this moment. If that _fucking stalker_ had listened to her when she told him _specifically_ to leave Kiara alone, the three of them wouldn't have been in this stupid mess to begin with.

Ready to leave, Rika took one of Kiara's hands and said, "Kiara, please just listen to me for once and have nothing to do with this guy! He'll only bring you trouble you don't need—"

Rika stopped speaking the second Kiara ripped her hand out from hers.

Slight shock mirrored Rika's features, while irritation and anger were written all over Kiara's face.

"You keep saying that Shuichi's trouble! That he's a bad guy! But I don't think he is, Rika—"

"He may not necessarily be a bad person, but those crazy, hormonal bitches in his fan club are another story. They're whom I'm afraid of the most, Kiara. If you stick with him, those women will do absolutely anything to get you to have nothing to do with him. Save yourself all the unneeded anxiety and stay away from him, _please_. He's not worth it!"

Kiara stood there in silence, taking in all the information Rika was giving her to heart. But then she whispered, "I trust him, Rika."

Rika was so desperately afraid she was going to say something like this, but she knew this was coming the minute Kiara looked at him. She saw it. She saw the trickle of trust Kiara had in Kurama. And that wasn't all. There was another emotion Rika had caught that was indescribable to her. Whether she realized it or not, Kiara had let this random stranger in, even if it was slightly.

Rika was beyond shocked at this point and soon unexpected anger revisited her for the umpteenth time this day.

"_**Kiara**_, you _**can't **_just _**trust anyone**_ and _**everyone**_ you _**meet!**_ _**Trust**_ must be _**earned**_. It _**can't**_ be taken lightly—"

"Rika, I can trust him."

Wanting to bang her head against something really….really hard, Rika hollered, "No. Why would you-_"_

"Because he promised." Kiara stated, hoping Rika would understand. Kiara understood where Rika was coming from. She honestly did. Rika was watching over her and Kiara's heart swelled at the thought. It had been such a long time since someone, anyone, cared about her and she'd be lying if she said she didn't crave it. Rika had become to mean so much to her in the very short time the two of them were together. She was her _only_ companion and Kiara would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship.

But, she couldn't seem to dismiss Kurama altogether. Before making that promise, Kurama made her feel…brought back the feelings, the emotions she craved as well as introduced new ones that she was too embarrassed to admit. She couldn't tell Rika, she wouldn't understand. Heck, even she didn't understand this. But she couldn't let this go. Let him go. He wasn't a bad person and Kiara knew this—she had no idea how—but she _felt_ it. He would follow through with his promise and now she had to get Rika to understand that. But how?

Trying to desperately relay her crazy feelings, Kiara explained, "Rika, I know this sounds crazy, but I need you to trust me on this—"

Giving her an incredulous look, Rika asked, "_Why the __**hell **__would you believe in a guy you never fucking met before in your entire __**LIFE**__, Kiara?!_"

"**I DON'T KNOW**!" Kiara mistakenly bellowed, confused by all the emotions racing through her. This was all starting to be too much for her to handle. All she wanted was a tutor for the damn day! That's it! Why was that so hard to do!

Emotionally and mentally fatigued, Kiara started, "Look guys, I just want—"

"You know what? You do what you want to do! I need to get going before I'm late for work."

Dread crept into Kiara's stomach and her heart clenched the second those words left Rika's lips. Panicking, she stuttered, "N-no! Rika don't—"

"_Kiara_, I'm done here. If you want this _guy_ to tutor you be my guest! It's none of my fucking business at this point!" She spat, abruptly turning around to leave.

Kiara made a run for her, but the same pair of hands that held her before, stopped her again. The only difference was that Kiara fought for her release, though she never turned back to look at Kurama. Her focus was solely on the retreating back of her dearest friend.

"Rika, don't go—"

"Kiara, listen to me—"

Completely ignoring him, Kiara continued to look in Rika's direction. She was no longer there.

"RIKA!"

"Kiara."

"RIKA, come back!"

"_**Kiara, look at me!**_**" **Kurama had already pulled Kiara to him, though her face was still facing in the direction Rika had gone.

Repeating himself once more, Kurama uttered, "Please, look at me," in a soft, hypnotic tone.

A minute passed before, Kiara did as she was told. Kurama's amber eyes widened at what he saw.

Kiara's eyes looked void and the lightest shade of blue he'd ever seen.

…_**What the hell is going on with her?!..**_

"I don't know." Kurama said, quietly to himself. Coupling his hands around her face, Kurama began to call to her. "Kiara. _Kiara_!"

No response. She just continued to stare up at him, her eyes empty.

Remaining calm, Kurama tried again. "_Kiara, answer me_!"

No response once again.

_**Do something already!? **_ An angered fox demon growled in irritation.

_ I'm trying!_

Thankful that there was barely any people around at this point, Kurama suddenly carried Kiara bridal style into a more secluded area, just outside near one of the University's entrances. People rarely knew of this entrance/exit, so it became one of his favorite in which to enter the University undetected by his unwanted admirers.

Adjacent to the doors, were sets of chairs and tables where students could sit and talk, or have lunch. There happened to be a wall that encased these tables and chairs from view; therefore, one wouldn't know about them unless they ventures past the wall. In the corner of one of these walls, Kurama placed Kiara down, standing upright. He had to hold her up with his body being that she was still out of it.

Unsure what was wrong, Kurama once again began to repeat her name.

"Kiara, can you hear me?! Kiara, _Kiara_—"

"…s_he left._"

Kurama stilled, focusing on her face the minute she uttered those two words. Prompting her to speak up more, Kurama asked, "Who left, Kiara, who?"

Unexpectedly a lone tear began to run down one of her cheeks, while she spoke. "_She's gone. Just like the others._"

Needing to get her out of her trance like state, Kurama began to converse with her, whispering in her ear.

"Kiara, I need you to come back to me, honey! Everything will be okay! Rika did not leave you. She was just upset, okay! So give her some time to cool off and everything will be fine. Believe me, Kiara. Everything will be ok—"

Before he could finish, Kiara's two arms desperately grasped the back of Kurama's shirt, while her head hid in the crook of his neck. Kurama continued to stand there as Kiara's body started to tremble and shake. Holding her to him, Kurama whispered her name.

"_Kiara_—"

"_Are you sure_?" It took everything in him to focus and comprehend the words she had just uttered. Reason one: her words were muffled since her face was pressed against him. Reason two: stemmed from the sensation he felt from having her mouth on him. Her words vibrated from his neck throughout every cell in his body. His eyes pulsed and he held back the sudden groan that wanted release.

…_Now is not the time for this!..._

Thankful for having some sort of restraint, Kurama inquired, "About what, honey?"

"_About believing in you._" She muttered, softer than before.

Moving back a little, Kurama said, "Kiara, look at me."

The second he said those words she gripped his shirt even more, shaking her head furiously.

Unconsciously rubbing her back in small, soothing circles, Kurama began to beg her to do as he wanted.

"Please, Kiara. Look at me."

She had done nothing for a minute, just stood there holding on to him as if her life depended on it. Then her grip loosened and she looked up. Those void, baby blue eyes were once again sapphire in color, relieving Kurama of the pent up anxiety he never realized he was holding on until now.

Brushing a lock of hair that covered one side of her face, Kurama continued, "Every word that I have spoken is the truth, Kiara. Every last word."

Kiara continued to stare at him, trying to find any possible sign that he was lying. That what he said, wasn't true. But she could find none. His amber orbs reflected only the truth. Kiara could even sort of _feel_ this truth radiating off of him into her. Also that feeling she had felt before…the feeling she had come to like…even _crave_…ignited within her like a small, burning fire, warming her to her very core.

Looking in those amber orbs of his, Kiara pleaded, "_Please! _Don't tell anybody about what just happened_!" _Her voice was low, quiet, and fragile.

Something in Kurama stirred once he heard her speak. Looking at her now, she seemed so fragile….so vulnerable. He suddenly had a strong, impulsive instinct to rap his arms around her, pull her to him, and hold her to him, protecting her from everything and everyone. He never wanted to see her in this state ever again.

"Kiara—"

"_Promise me._" She demanded, begging with her eyes for him to do so.

Unable to do otherwise, Kurama promised.

"I promise you."

Kiara continued to look up at him finding the assurance she needed in his eyes before letting him go. She backed up, placing both hands behind her back. Head down, as if ashamed, she whispered, "I apologize for my behavior. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay." Kurama cooed, lifting a hand to her chin, directing her full attention at him. Her gorgeous eyes were wet with tears and clouded in pain and sorrow. Kurama wished he could just kiss that look right off her face, make everything better again. But instead, he handed her a sheet of paper with his phone number written on it.

"I want you to have this just in case you need someone to simply listen."

Ready to decline, Kiara started, "No, no, it's okay. I'm fine—"

"No, I insist you take it. It would make me feel much better knowing you have it with you."

After staring down at the number for a couple seconds, Kiara timidly took the paper from his hands and looked up at him with a small, sad smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurama replied, backing up, no longer caging her in. She stepped around him, heading for the stairs when he added, "She'll come back, Kiara. Just you wait. And please remember, I'm but a phone call away."

She stopped and turned her head, eyeing him once more before giving him that sad smile that tore his heart.

Nodding slightly in agreement, she turned around and descended the steps, ready to head on over to her next class.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**What do you think? Crazy, huh? Lol…Maybe that's an understatement, but did you like it? I hope you did!**

**Let me know your opinions, my lovely readers! Review, Review, REVIEW! Lmaoooooo **

**Also, stay alert for further updates, okay! (Though it may take me a while to do so…we'll see! Lol)**

**BYE! ^-^**


	9. BFFL

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**OMG! HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR THIS CHAPPIE?...LOL ^-^**

**WELL HERE IT IS!**

**So with writer's block and life taking over, I was having a lot of trouble with this. Needing to make this and the continuing chappie's as close to perfect as possible…lol :)…I needed LOTS and LOTS of time. So I wanna say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all who haven't abandoned Meant To BE and me….^-^**

**So grab your bag of popcorn and READ AWAY! Hehe ;) **

**Oh, I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Chapter 9: "BFFL"**

"Rika, honey, before you leave do you mind locking up for me? By the time I get to all the doors from where I'm standing, I'd have no energy left to take this _young_ body to bed, heh heh." An elderly woman with white silver haired joked, locking the cash register in a safe hidden in the back.

"Already one step ahead of you Mrs. Yoshida." Rika replied with a smirk on her face, shaking her head at the elderly woman's remark, while making her way over to the last door.

Upon locking it, Mrs. Yoshida called for her. "Rika, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Yoshida."

"Everything will be all right, honey. Don't worry yourself into the grave so early, dear. You two will be back together before I can blink an eyelash. And trust me it takes longer than it should these days, heh heh." Mrs. Yoshida's laughter was comforting and her smile, warm. Rika took it in and smiled back, though it turned out to emanate sadness more so than the opposite.

Mrs. Yoshida, Rika's boss for the past year, had grown to read Rika like an open book. She always seemed to know when something was up though Rika gave away no clues. None at all. Or so she thought.

Coming into work early this afternoon, Rika remained her same old self. Nothing changed. Right?

Grabbing her stuff from the counter, Rika looked up at the independent, 62 year old woman who held such a special place in her heart and stated as a fact, "Mrs. Yoshida, you know me _too_ well."

Making her way up the stairs in a slow steady pace, Mrs. Yoshida replied, "Of course I do, dearie! How could I not?" Turning slightly to glance at Rika, Mrs. Yoshida continued, "A grandmother always knows her grandchildren, heh heh!"

Rika could suddenly feel tears rushing forth, ready to spill out by such precious words. Her eyes started to burn as a result. But—with much will power— she held them in, placing a loving kiss on the forehead of the elderly woman, who she had come to love unconditionally, before leaving out through the side door that locked automatically from the inside and out.

The cool breeze that took over the streets was welcomed as it wrapped itself around Rika, giving her what she needed in order to stay in control of not only herself but her chaotic emotions. If she had stayed in the presence of Mrs. Yoshida for another second, she knew she would have been a mess, bawling her eyes out.

Why? Because she felt like…shit!

All the shit in the world shit! There couldn't be a better explanation.

Within the next minute or two a streetcar stopped in front of Rika, leaving once she claimed a seat inside.

She rested her head against the cold window, closing her eyes shut.

She had been out of line this morning. She shouldn't have lost her temper the way she did.

Rika opened her eyes filled with regret and grief. Would Kiara ever forgive her for how she acted today?

The streetcar stopped, slowly resting by a curb. A majority of the passengers made their departure and with this stop holding other lines for transfers, it was quite common. As always, the streetcar driver, a gentle 42-year-old man, said goodbye to all who left.

Familiar with who takes the streetcar and where he, she, or they get off, the 42-year-old man looked up at his mirror—located above him—waiting for Rika to make her usual departure. Rika continued to stare out her window before she shook her head.

The streetcar driver understood, closing the doors to start the car making his way onward to the next destination.

Rika felt completely paralyzed the moment the doors to the car came a jar. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. And she knew why.

Riding for another ten minutes or so, the streetcar made its fourth stop. The doors opened once again, waiting for passengers to leave or be welcomed in. The 42-year-old man looked up through his mirror at Rika for the third time this night, unsure if she planned on leaving at all.

Rika looked out the window, her hands suddenly so shaky. Running it through her hair in agitation, Rika let out a long breath before getting up on legs that felt like rubber. Slowly walking towards the open doors, Rika said farewell to the driver, silently thanking him for not asking questions though she knew he wanted to. Concern was written all over his face.

Finally on the sidewalk, Rika continued walking towards her _new_ destination. It was as if her body wasn't her own for she started off walking then ended up running, coming to an abrupt stop the minute the apartment came into view.

Rika's heart beat sped up at an unthinkable rate. She put a hand around her throat for it suddenly became harder to breathe. She felt completely and utterly sick to her stomach.

Closing her eyes, Rika desperately tried to regain her composure, tackling her heart rate and breathing first. Getting them both as stable as she could possibly get them, she opened her eyes and made her way up the side steps before coming face to face with a soft brown wooden door, engraved with the numbers 214 in black coloring.

Rika raised her hand, ready to knock, but quickly hesitated. The door. It seemed to be mocking her somehow. As if it were telling her she was forever shut out of Kiara's life for her actions.

Closing her eyes and taking another deep breath, Rika finally knocked. Waiting a few seconds, Rika began to knock again just in case her previous knocking wasn't heard.

No response.

Rika's heart dove into her stomach. _Was Kiara avoiding her? Is it truly over between them?_

This friendship was a friendship like no other. Rika treasured it above everything else. Never had she wanted anything so much in her life.

And she lost it.

Rika knocked a third time, but this time in utter desperation. Her body began to shake as silent tears dripped from her violet orbs. Resting her forehead on the wooden door, Rika whispered, "Kiara. Please open the door. I'm sorry for behaving the way I did. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just please open up…"

Several minutes had gone by with no response and at that moment Rika's heart shattered. She had lost the one person who has turned her life to one of meaning.

Emotionally drained, Rika backed away from the door, wishing Kiara would open it and invite her in.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Before the tears could resurface, she felt a sudden presence behind her. She turned around and stared, her eyes opened wide.

There Kiara stood with her pink and black Nike sneakers, black leggings, and a plain pink, baggy T-shirt completely drenched in sweat. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, though the end of it lay mere inches from the ground.

Removing her ear phones blasting techno music from her ears, Kiara took a hesitant step forward, almost scared to believe that Rika was standing there in front of her.

Eyes wide as ever looking like a frightened child, Kiara muttered, "Rika? It's you?!" Rika could spot the tears ready to fall like rivers any minute now, down Kiara's face.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of relief and joy, Rika smiled at her, "Of course it's me, bubbly. Who else would bother to come see you at this time of night?"

The second she finished her sentence, Rika was tackled to the floor by a sweaty, blue eyed woman crying her entire heart out. Rika wrapped her arms around Kiara, sandwiching her into a tight hug, letting the few remaining tears that desperately needed to fall, run in streams down her cheeks.

Rika couldn't believe the turn out. She had seriously thought her relationship with this bubbly woman was no more. But here they were together, crying nonstop, comforting one another.

Calming down a few minutes later, Kiara continued to hug Rika, tightening her hold as she said, "I'm soooooooo sorry, Rika! I truly, TRULY am sorry! I don't want you to leave me like that again. Please don't. Please stay with me please—"

"Shhhh! It's okay! It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." Rika cooed, patting Kiara's sweat-soaked back. On a regular, she would never—being the germa-phob that she is—touch sweat voluntarily. But seeing as how they both needed each other at this very moment, Rika could've cared less. She just relished in the fact that she did not lose _Kiara_.

Her _best friend_.

Her _sister_.

After comforting each other for several more minutes, Rika suggested, "Hey _Kirra_! How about we go inside and you make me something to eat. All that worrying about you has made me hungry."

Kiara lifted her head off of Rika's shoulder, wiping her tear stained face with the back of her hands before nodding her head and smiling.

"Sure!" she uttered. The next second she got up on her feet, extending a hand for Rika to grab. Accepting her assistance, Rika stood on her two feet furrowing a brow in question.

Something was wrong.

Kiara was avoiding eye contact.

And if she wasn't mistaken, Kiara wasn't one to avoid people's gazes. The only time she would do this was if she was lying—horribly—or if something or someone was bothering her. Dwelling on her features even more, Rika realized too that her smile didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't the smile she knew Kiara would give and so this only confirmed her deep suspicion that something was definitely off and Kiara was trying to hide it.

Was Rika wrong? Was their friendship over?

Making their way inside the house, Kiara placed her ipod and keys on the kitchen table before grabbing two cups of water, placing one on the table for Rika. Grabbing a plate, Kiara said, "I made kare raisu tonight. Is this okay?"

"Yes. That would be great." Rika uttered, taking her seat in front of the glass of water.

Yup, something was definitely off kilter here. Kiara wouldn't be acting like this. For one thing she would have made a mess of things—as clumsy as she is—while either putting the food in the bowl or walking over to place it next to Rika's glass of water. But none of that happened. She wasn't even running her mouth on and on like she would normally do.

The first thing that came to Rika's mind was the argument they had this morning. Knowing Kiara, she probably blamed herself for the whole thing. But something was telling her this was not quite the answer. There was something else and gosh darn it, Rika was going to get it out of her before the end of the night!

Grabbing a spoon from a drawer, Kiara walked over to Rika handing it to her. Rika took it, placed it beside her bowl, and crossed both her arms over her chest and her legs one over the other, staring Kiara down in the process. Catching this, Kiara frowned a bit before asking, "What…what's wrong?"

"You stole those words right out of my mouth, Kiara. What's bothering you? And if you say 'nothing' I'll beat you up with something hard."

Kiara's chrome colored eyes quickly pulsed in amusement before going back to their original luster. Rika will always be Rika. Direct and Brutal.

Pressing her on, Rika said, "It better not be about the argument this morning, Kiara. You know it's not your fault. I take full responsibility for what happened—"

"Rika—"

"No, let me finish." Rika declared, running a hand through her hair. Never had she been in such a position before and quite frankly, she was glad she hadn't. Rika was for once uncertain of what to say and how to go about saying it, but that didn't stop her from trying. She needed Kiara to know how deeply sorry she was for what she did.

"I shouldn't have lost control the way I did nor should I have said the things I said. I was inconsiderate of your feelings and I'm so sooo sorry for that. I will completely understand if you can't forgive me for my actions—"

Kiara ran into Rika full throttle, now on her knees, hugging her for dear life as she cried uncontrollably in her arms. How could she be so blessed to have someone like Rika in her life?

Remaining silent, Rika held on to Kiara, unaware of her own tears wetting her cheeks.

Damn it! Kiara's sobbing was so damn contagious. Rika couldn't believe it. How she still had tears left from all that crying beforehand, she'd never know.

In the middle of all the sobbing, Rika could only faintly make out the words Kiara began to utter. Unconsciously, passing her hand in soothing circles around her back, Rika said, "Kirra, you're words are being muffled. I didn't quite catch what you said."

It took Kiara a second before she lifted her head off of Rika, starring up at her with puffy red eyes and a completely drenched face.

Her heart wanted to break in two. It was utterly heart wrenching to see her this way.

Before she could speak soothing words, Kiara replied, "There is nothing to forgive, Rika! I know you said what you said because you care. I'm not mad at you for that. I could never be mad at you for that."

A fresh batch of new tears began a new, cascading down Rika's face endlessly. How lucky she was to have someone like Kiara in her life. She was more than lucky. She was blessed.

Wiping the tears from her face in an effort to compose herself, Rika asked, "Then why all these tears, Kirra?," seeing a whole new flood gate of tears let loose by Kiara.

"I was so terrified you weren't coming back!" The feeling completely mutual, Rika pulled Kiara back into her arms before saying, "How could I leave you all alone by yourself in this world, huh? Better yet, how could I let the world deal with you alone?"

Despite all her sobbing, laughter resonated from Kiara lips. This seemed like the very cure she need for the ongoing flow of tears lessened. Taking in all of Rika's comfort, Kiara inquired, "Am I really that bad?"

With no hesitation Rika responded, "Oh yeah. No doubt about it."

Kiara laughed, louder this time with no intention of moving anytime soon. It has been a long, long time since she last basked in the warmth of someone she cherished. This feeling brought her much, much comfort and tranquility. She was able to once again be at ease, her tears no more.

The thought of losing Rika, losing someone so close to her yet again was _too_ much to bear.

How did she not spiral into a catastrophic breakdown right now? It seriously was beyond her, knowing herself. Although, most would probably agree that her _performance_ these past few minutes wasn't far from it…

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The reason why she wasn't in a state of great mourning.

It was because of…him.

She had not realized it until this very second. That _man_. He had been able to soothe and calm her out of her hysteria before it took her over. She didn't know how, but he did. And that wasn't right. There was no special connection between them. He should not have been able to do that. Why was he able to do that?!

Kiara knew the answer. But refused to acknowledge it.

Sensing a sudden shift in her mood, Rika pulled Kiara out of their hug, looking directly down at her.

"Kiara, what's wrong?"

Not sure what to say, Kiara started, but Rika cut her off saying, "If you say 'it's nothing' I'll beat you to a bloody pulp in your own kitchen. Don't you be fooled by my small size, I can do it!"

It wasn't a matter if she could do it or not. Kiara knew she could do. Rika wasn't one to mess with. At all. It was more a matter of '_will_ she do it?' And right this instant, Kiara didn't want that question answered.

So giggling in what seemed like ages, Kiara pleaded, "Can I please take a shower before you do?"

Backing up against the chair with her arms crossed, Rika gave her that impatience look she always gave her before saying the usual, "Make it quick. No one hour shower for you. 20 minutes tops."

And as always Kiara would reply, "20 MINUTES! I can't shower in 20 MINUTES!"

"Why not?" Rika asked before taking a bite out of the food Kiara placed in front of her.

"It takes me at least 30 to just wash my hair, _alone_!" Taking the length of her hair in both hands, Kiara shook it as she spoke to validate her statement.

Rika almost choked on the spoonful of food she savored in her mouth a few seconds ago. Taking a nice, long sip of water, Rika massaged her throat before bellowing, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED THAT MUCH TIME TO WASH YOUR HAIR!? THAT'S SUCH A WASTE OF WATER, KIARA! LEARN TO CONSERVE WOMAN! **CONSERVE**!"

"Don't you think I try! It's not easy washing this thing." Kiara said referring to very hair in her hands.

"Then you know what," Rika started taking another spoonful of food. "You should cut it to a reasonable length. My goodness, sometimes I think you're related to that blonde haired chick that was stuck in the tower…"

"Oh, you mean Snow White! I don't really see the resemblance, but okay."

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Rika answered, "No duh, bubbly! She has black hair!"

"Oh yeah! Your right, your right! You were talking about Jasmine right!?"

Rika couldn't believe it. Was she serious?

Misinterpreting Rika's expression, Kiara added, "From Aladdin—"

"I _**know**_ who Jasmine is, you dingot!" [1]

"Okay, okay! Sheesh. You don't need to get all testy on me. She wasn't even the one I really wanted to say."

"Enlighten me." Rika took another bite and stared at her, waiting for her response.

"Ariel, the little Mermaid—wait..wait, no….she has red hair…—"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Rika tried to refrain from doing it, but she couldn't help herself. She rolled those violet gems of hers, letting out her usually sigh of the day that went along with it.

"No, you bimbo! Have you lost your brain that quickly? I meant Repunzel!"

It took a while to hit home, but once it did…..

"Ohhhhhhhhh Yeah! That makes so much more sense now! Since she has hair that runs for miles and miles. But you know, they have a newly remade version called Tangled, which is absolutely adorable! I'm like in love with her pet lizard and—Wait a minute! Hey! I am not a dingot nor am I a bimbo!"

"Oh man. Let's not get into that , please." Rika replied, making her way over to the stove for a second helping. Yeah…Don't let her size fool you. When in the mood, Rika could eat just about everything in mass quantities!

"You go take your not-needed-whatsoever-long-shower, while I eat all your food. We'll continue talking afterward."

Kiara would have argued with her, but she was too happy-slash-distracted to do so. Running up behind her, Kiara gave Rika another hug before making her way upstairs to take that not-needed-whatsoever-long-shower she longed to have.

Or at least she tried to make it up her stairs.

Unsure of the cause, Kiara tripped forward up the steps, landing flat on her face.

Rika slowly but surely turned around, mid-pour, to see the 19 year old woman, she called best friend/sister, trying to get up from a painful position while cursing at the floor.

Highly annoyed, Kiara let out a long aggravated breath, removing the hair that covered her face. Looking over to Rika, she warned, "When you come upstairs. Watch yourself, there's a step right here. A deadly one," pointing at the very first wooden step that began the stairs to her second floor.

In a sudden fit of laughter, Rika quickly put her plate and spoon on the table before taking them down with her to the floor. Holding her sides, Rika laughed and laughed and laughed like no tomorrow!

This time rolling her eyes, Kiara said, "Yeah, sure, laugh it up. But if you keep this up you'll die from laughter!"

Rika laughed harder.

Ignoring her, Kiara _carefully _made her way up her steps, smiling, as her heart was warmed by the laughter she thought she'd never hear again.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Hehe! How'd you like it?**

**Don't you miss the lovely duo! Yeah…I missed them too. [That was why I couldn't have them be mad at each other for long…lol -]**

**But I do hope you liked it! If so, please REVIEW! This always gives me hope that I'm moving in the right direction. Even if it's literally one word or the saying [thumbs up!], I'll take it! Lol! Same goes for if you don't like it…[though you better…hehe ^-^]**

**So stay tuned for more chappie's to come! The next one's going to be great…[at least I hope so..lol…I'll tell you a little secret….KURAMA'S IN IT! Haha…I guess that wasn't so little and that may not qualify as a secret, but yeah..haha! That's me!]**

**So like I said before, stay tuned and be on alert for the next chappie!**

**Hope you have a BLESSED and HOLY WEEK! ^-^**

**BYE!**

**Oh by the way….[1] "dingot" happens to be one of the words I've invented to call my brother when he's sooooo annoying…which is all the time..Lol ^-^ It pretty much means 'idiot.' ALSO "_Kirra_" is one of the many nicknames Rika has for Kiara. So don't think I got lazy and misspelled it…lol….though that may be something I might do…haha! Oh man, let me stop talking. Okay, see ya! :D**


	10. Unwanted Feelings

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**OMG! HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPPIE?...LOL ^-^ I do seriously apologize for posting this so late. I had planned on posting it a month ago…yeah a month ago. So what happened? Life got in the way a little bit. But it's all good. I ended up traveling for three weeks and when I came home it was Mega Family Time every day, at all hours. So in between this time, I've been trying to get this out, but have failed miserably. So now that my life is sort of restored to its usual day, I was able to get this in. So I really, sooooooooo hope you enjoy it. (It may not be what you're looking for such as Kiara and Kurama action, but trust me I'll give you a boat load come Chapter 11. Hehe! [It will be so much you'll ask me to stop…lol]) But any who, please enjoy! ^-^**

**So grab your bag of popcorn and READ AWAY! Hehe ;) **

**Oh, I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Chapter 10: "Unwanted Feelings"**

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, KIARA! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR 45 FUCKING MINUTES ALREADY! HAVE YOU DIED IN THERE!?"

Applying the second round of soap across her light brown skin, Kiara decided very calmly to ignore Rika's hollering, which had been going on for the past 30 minutes by the way.

30 damn deafening minutes.

"WELL YOU FUCKING BETTER HAVE BECAUSE IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE IN THERE, I'M DRAGGIN YOU THE FUCK OUT REAL SOON!"

Humming to herself to keep whatever was left of her patience, Kiara began to rinse all the soap suds off her body. She cut off the water and reached for her towel, wrapping it around her. She grabbed another for her hair, enfolding it all together with expertise.

Or so she tried. Kiara wouldn't have been able to get the towel to cover all that hair even if she hot-glued it to her scalp.

Sighing in agitation, she was ready to give up when Rika spoke…or rather bellowed.

"KIARA! YOU BETTER FUCKING GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I WILL—"

Prying the door open with far too much force, practically splintering it in two, Kiara replied, "FOR THE LOVE OF VANILLA ICE CREAM ON A HOT FUDGE SUNDAE, COULD YOU STOP YELLING AT ME AND HELP ME PUT THIS DAMN TOWEL ON MY HEAD?!"

Throwing the towel in Rika's face, Kiara stepped outside her bathroom door and entered her bedroom. Turning around after taking four steps, Kiara added, "AND for _your_ information, I was in there for 42 MINUTES AND 29 SECONDS! NOT 45!"

Heading over to her medium-sized closet, Kiara furiously went through it to find something to wear.

Rika removed the towel from her face and smirked. Oh how she loved getting on Kiara's nerves. It had to be a calling of some sort.

"I think I just found my all-time favorite profession," she whispered to herself.

"WHAT?" Kiara yelled back, her entire body more or less inside her closet. "I DIDN'T QUITE CATCH WHAT YOU SAID—"

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE, WILL YOU LOWER YOUR GOD DAMN VOICE, GOD DAMNIT! Why are you _**yelling**_ across the room, I'm _right_ _**here**_!"

Turning around to look at Rika with perfect innocence, she replied, "Oh, I thought that was what we were doing now?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Rika rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Kiara's twin sized bed. It was small, but it was cute and just the right size for Kiara. Rika probably looked as if she'd be swallowed whole by the bed, but then again most things looked that way compared to her and her small figure.

Unlike most traditionally styled beds, Kiara had hers supported by wood all around, decorated with pristine markings, symbols that reminded Rika of a language long dead to the current world. They were painted with such care and vibrancy, just like the owner herself.

Returning her attention back to the bubbly mess of light brown, blue-highlighted hair, Rika ordered, "Come here so I can dry your hair and style it for y—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Rika came to find herself tackled to a mammoth-sized bed by a 124 pound human brick wall. Hugging her to death with a towel still wrapped firmly around her body, Kiara hollered, "AH HA! RIKA'S GOING TO DO MY HAIR FOR ME! OH, I'M THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! HAVING MY BEST FRIEND DO MY HAIR! I AM SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW, I COULD JUST—"

"_**Kiara.**_"

Coming back to reality, Kiara muttered a small, "Yes."

"Will you let go of me and put some clothes on."

"But I don't know what to wear—"

"JUST PUT ANYTHING ON FOR NOW!" Rika had desperately tried to keep her anger in check, but Kiara had a way of bringing it to the surface.

Unfazed by her forged anger, Kiara explained, "Rika, I would if it were that simple, but it's not. So could you just help me, please?"

"You're not getting off me until I do, aren't you?"

Smiling brightly, Kiara shook her head and replied with an enthusiastic, "Nope!"

Sighing, Rika whispered, "The things I put up with," to herself. Then she finally gave in. "Okay, okay, okay! I'll help you find clothes to put on _**and**_ do your hair."

"Yayyyyyy!" Kiara beamed, scurrying off her to skip to her closet.

"How you managed to clothe yourself until now, only God knows." Rika mumbled as she sighed for the umpteenth time today. Throwing the towel over her shoulder, Rika walked over to Kiara, pushed her aside, and under three seconds chose a nice light blue cotton shirt for Kiara to wear.

Smiling as if she had won the lottery, Kiara gladly took the shirt from her hands and walked away.

Drying herself some more, Kiara quickly ran into the bathroom, placing a bra and panty on before slipping into the shirt.

Throwing the towel she used in the dirty laundry, Kiara ventured back into her closet to grab a fresh one from the top shelf. In doing so, her shirt lifted, exposing most of her back.

And that's when Rika saw it.

A full scar on her lower back, right in the middle above her…ass, well damn, it was huge ass! Why has she never noticed before? But back to more important things…

Before she could take back the words, she asked, "What happened to you?"

Picking a red towel from her shelf, Kiara looked up at Rika, confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean?"

Walking to the bed, Rika sat on the edge of it, and motioned for Kiara to sit before her so she could start drying her mile long length of hair, which was making tiny puddles all over her wooden floor.

With a smile, Kiara quickly hung the towel on the back of her chair—tucked in under her desk—to sit on the floor, Indian style.

Drying her hair, Rika rethought about asking her the question again. It wasn't really her place, but…

"What happened to your back?"

Panic quickly seeped into her veins causing Kiara to suddenly turn around to look at her, yanking her head away in the process. Lifting her shirt, Kiara tried to get a glimpse of her back.

"WHAT!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BAC—"

"_Will you just __**come back**__ here so I can dry your hair properly!_"

"But—"

"Come here." Rika commanded.

Still trying to spot what was '_wrong'_ with her back, Kiara began, "But you said—"

"I was talking about your scar. Now come sit." Rika corrected, her finger pointing to the floor.

"Oh." Kiara released her shirt, making her way back to the floor, cross-legged once again. Subconsciously, she reached for it, pulling her shirt over the scar the next second.

Re-drying her hair, Rika probed, "So, what happened?"

There was only utter silence. Painful, achingly morbid silence as Rika finished drying Kiara's hair. Wishing she had kept her mouth shut from the very beginning, Rika hurriedly said, "Hey. You don't need to tell me—"

"No, I wouldn't mind talking to you about it, honestly. It's just..." Kiara sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest as if she was desperately trying to hide herself, "…I don't remember how I got it."

Parting her hair so she could start braiding, Rika paused for a moment and…

Slapped her upside the head.

"Ouch, Rika! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You're not allowed to be depressed." Then Rika hit her a second time.

"OUCH! OKAY, GEEZ! I'M NOT DEPRESSED – I'M NOT, RIKA! SHEESH!"

"Oh, I know. That hit was for me catching you running late tonight by yourself. And if I may ask…WHY THE HELL WERE YOU JOGGING IN THE STREETS AT NIGHT ALL BY YOURSELF?! ARE YOU CRAZY!? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO YOU?!"

"_First_ of all, I'm not crazy… I'm passionately fanatical! And before you say anything, there IS a difference… I… just haven't discovered it yet… And s_econdly_, I would never jog alone at night by myself on the streets! That would be just plain stupid!"

Sighing, Rika admitted, "I'm going to ignore your first statement completely, just so you know," with her usual neutral expression. Half-way done with Kiara's hair, Rika inquired, "So where did you go jogging?"

"The woods." She uttered matter-of-factly.

Rika hit her again.

"RIKA! OUCH!"

Uncaring, Rika bellowed, "The woods! THE FUCKING WOODS! KIARA, YOU WENT JOGGING IN THE DAMNED WOODS, BY YOURSELF!? THAT'S TEN TIMES WORSE THAN THE STREETS!"

Massaging what she could of her head that wasn't braided yet, Kiara stated, "No it's not. I was practically raised in the woods you know. It's practically my second home."

"Well,…that explains a lot."

Turning around so Rika could see her glare, Kiara said, "What do you mean by that?! AND FOR THE LOVE OF PIE! STOP HITTING ME!"

Rika had hit her for the fourth time.

"Even if you consider _the woods_ your second home, it's still dangerous Kiara! Don't go alone! There could be deadly, rabid animals lurking around, ready to bite your fucking head off or give you some incurable disease!"

"I know how to take care of myself, Rika. I'm strong, you know."

Rika finished braiding the last braid in her hair, then laughed.

Getting up off the floor, Kiara reached for a pillow and chucked it at Rika's head. "You're such a meanie, Rika!"

"Haha..What? I'm trying to seriously picture you fighting off a killer grizzly bear right now and it's not working…Haha!"

Throwing another pillow at her, Kiara corrected, "For your information, there are no grizzly bears this far down near Tokyo!"

Continuing to laugh, Kiara thought it best for her sanity if she ignored Rika, so she did. She huffed and turned to go find a pair of leggings to put on, when she paused at her reflection in the mirror. Gasping, Kiara took in her braids spiraled in a creative design upon her head. The braided ends were then braided together into one huge braid down the length of her body.

Without even realizing it, warm tears started to blurr her vision.

Standing next to her, Rika asked, "Hey,hey! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry—"

Crying uncontrollably, Kiara tackled Rika once more, killing her in another one of her bear hugs.

"K-Ki-r-ra—"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Utterly confused, but still unable to breath correctly, Rika responded, "Y-you'r-re t-thanking me f-for c-racking j-ok-kes on y-you?"

Quickly releasing her, the tears somewhat ending their parade down her face, Kiara apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Rika."

Taking in the glorious air around her, Rika shook her head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to kill me."

Smiling, Kiara shook her head. "Never. I could never even contemplate it." Kiara went in for another hug, and Rika backed away fast, lifting her arms up to defend herself. Saddened by her actions, Kiara whined, "Rika, I said I'm sorry. I'll hug you with less force this time, please." The tears started trickling down her cheeks once again.

"Alright, alright!" Rika sighed, giving in. "Hehe." Hugging her gently this time, Kiara continued, "Thank you so much for doing my hair, Rika."

Unaccustomed to sentimental gestures, she hesitantly said, "Y-your welcome."

"You know the last person to ever do my hair this way was my grandmother. And I've missed it. I feel so beautiful with it done and it's all thanks to you. So really, thank you."

Rika didn't know what to say to that at all. So she didn't. Physically couldn't. Never would she have thought a simple task, like doing hair, would have moved Kiara to tears. But then again this was Kiara and one never knew what to expect from her.

Releasing her, Kiara wiped her tears away with the back of her hands and asked, "Where did you learn how to braid like that?"

"I learned on my own." Making herself at home on the chair tucked in under Kiara's desk, Rika added, "When I was home, I used to experiment on Masuko and Manami. And so when I got better, I would do their hair constantly for every occasion."

"Oh, Rika! You are sooooooo awesome!" Kiara squealed, treading near her to give her yet another hug.

Putting her hand out, Rika stopped her dead in her tracks with a serious expression.

"No! You…you don't come near me! No more hugs for you. You've reached your daily limit!"

"Awww, Rika. Come on! Just one more."

"No." Crossing her arms over chest, Rika revisited their earlier discussion. "All jokes aside, don't go into the forest without someone or letting me know, okay. I'm serious."

Kiara huffed, and rolled her eyes, trudging to her closet to grab a pair of leggings. On face value, Kiara wanted to make it seem that Rika's concern was unnecessary, but deep down, it warmed her heart and she smiled secretly.

"Okay, mother."

Rika scrunched her nose, then snorted.

Turning to look at her, Kiara said, "What? I think you'd make a great mommy."

"See now this is a topic we shall never broach upon again."

"Aww, come on Rika! I could so see you with children. Lots, and LOTS of children!"

Looking outside her window to woods out back Rika muttered, "Yeah, life with a whole bunch of mini-me's would be fantastic."

Kiara giggled at her remark, putting her black leggings on.

Releasing a long breath, Rika began to play with the objects placed on Kiara's desk. "Can I ask you something?"

Entering the bathroom to tidy up, Kiara replied, "Rika that should already be a given."

"Well…ugh, how should I—"

Then she saw it. Or rather wished she didn't see. Wait, maybe she was hallucinating!? If so, then damn Kiara and her cooking! But if not, well damn!

Reaching for the small piece of paper placed next to the cordless phone, Rika slowly said, "Kiara."

"Yes."

Walking towards the bathroom door, Rika leaned against the door frame and asked, "Why do you have _**Shuichi's**_ phone number?"

Kiara's body complete froze, her expression a mixture of shock, fear, and something else Rika couldn't identify.

"Kiara?" Rika probed, stepping into the bathroom.

Snapping out of whatever trance she was in, Kiara made an attempt to rush to her. Key word: _attempt_. Apparently her rug had other ideas.

Falling face flat on the floor, Kiara groaned at the sudden pain, then glared at her rug. "I am so going to throw you out you good-for-nothing-I-just-want-to-trip-people _rug_!"

"Kiara."

Forgetting her anger and her rug, Kiara looked up at Rika, getting up off the floor.

"Explain." Rika demanded, holding the small piece of paper with his phone number on it in her face.

She stared at the number with fear so great, she probably thought it would eat her up alive.

Removing it from her face, she crossed her arms and began to leave the room. "Fine. Don't tell me. I don't need to—"

"I don't understand." A whisper so soft, so morose, barely audible made its way to Rika's ears.

Turning around, Rika asked, "What?"

Not focusing on anyone or anything, but the floor, Kiara began, "I don't understand it. Why I feel the way I do about him. Why I trust him so much."

"_Kiara_?" A little worried, Rika began to make her way back to her.

"It's crazy, right!? How could I trust a stranger!? Side with someone I don't even know! Now I understand completely why you stormed off the way you did. I'm such a complete idiot! It makes no sense whatsoever for me to have done that. I'm so stupi—"

"Kiara!" Rika shouted, grabbing her arms and shaking her lightly. "Stop it, okay. You are not stupid. Far from it in fact. You are a brilliant woman." Tears began to blur Kiara's vision as she shook her head, not buying it.

Holding her in place, Rika continued, "You're not stupid, Kiara. I know this for a fact. Naïve, gullible, easily-taken-by, too trusting, too innocent, too—"

"Rika, if you're trying to make me feel better, you're doing a horrible job."

Smiling, Rika apologized. "I know. I'm sorry." Lifting her chin up with her hand, Rika said, "Stop beating yourself up over this. It's okay—"

Stepping away from her, Kiara shook her head once again. "Rika, _this_ is not okay. The way I feel about him, the way I trust him. It's not normal!"

"Yes, that's true. But Kiara you're making a bigger deal out of this then is necessary—"

"Rika. He reminds me of my brother." She whispered, the tears silently running down her face. "His personality, the way he acts. They all remind me of Kyo. And I can't afford to remember, Rika. I can't. Not now."

Ah, shit! If there is anything in Kiara's world that is even more taboo then the game itself called "Taboo," it would be her family. Rika had made the mistake of asking her about them once, and was still trying to make up for utter raw pain she made Kiara feel that day. That's why her earlier mention of her grandmother was a shocker for Rika. She knew it must have taken a lot for her to mention her grandmother, and so she comforted her the best way she could, returning her hug full force.

But this right here, was the real shocker and a hot mess! Damn that fucking red head for this!

"Okay. Okay. Come here." Rika wiped some of Kiara's tears and took her out of the bathroom to sit on her bed. Once there, she said, "Hey listen, Shuichi may remind you of your brother, but you know that he isn't and he never will be. Kyo, your precious brother, will always be Kyo and Shuichi will remain Shuichi, his own separate person. So when you meet him again—cause you will, being that he's in our Calc class and apparently your fake boyfriend—keep _this_ fact in mind. I guarantee you'll be able to cope so much better because if it, okay. So just detach yourself and don't think too hard. Just let it be you and him when you're together, although I pray you refrain from being in his presence as much as humanly possible."

Eyeing her with dried tears streaking her face, Kiara muttered, "Do you not hate Shuichi anymore—"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I _despise_ that asshole's guts to death. But considering you're feeling about him, I've unfortunately decided to give him a chance. Who am I to tell you who you can and cannot be with. Therefore, in the near future, I will only provide you my honest opinion. Know that the decisions you make are entirely yours. Just because I've let my past restrict me in multiple ways, doesn't mean yours should be. So stay here, while I make a phone call, okay."

Kiara nodded her head, unsure of what to say until the thought occurred to her of who Rika would be calling…

With haste Kiara looked up at her and watched her place the cordless phone to her ear, waiting a sec before saying, "Listen hear you fucking asshole—"

"RIKA NO!" Kiara ran and snatched the phone right out of her little hand, not realizing that she ended the call unconsciously.

"Dammit, Kiara! What the hell was that for!?"

"WHY WOULD YOU CALL HIS NUMBER!?"

"Because I was going to somewhat apologize and let him know that you still need a tutor because my brain is totally not in the mood for it right now. But things don't always go as planned because I had and still have the sudden urge to _**curse. Him. The. Fuck. Out**_! So give back the damn phone!" Rika demanded, not too nicely.

Clutching the phone closer to her body, Kiara said, "No, Rika! I already called him!"

"To curse him out?" Rika asked, surely surprised. "Wow, I didn't think you had it in you—"

"Of course I did not curse him out! That's just rude!"

"Well isn't that disappointing. I was really ready to give you some Kudos points, but I'm taking them back." Sighing, Rika inquired, "So what did you call him for?"

"To tell him…thank you, but I didn't need his help."

"And?"

"I ended up HANGING UP ON HIM! I couldn't do it! I couldn't speak to him! Rika, I'm such a failure!," she muttered, with a look of pure depression plastered on her face.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she stated, "So, you hung up on him twice then."

"Wha-what?" Kiara asked, utterly confused.

"You hung up on him _twice_, just now making the second one."

It took a while for her words to register, but when they did. Holy Hell!

Dropping the phone as if it were a horrifying disease, Kiara screamed, "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL PERIODS! I HUNG UP ON HIM! TWICE!" Turning her horrifying gaze at Rika, she continued, "RIKA!"

"WHAT!?"

"HOW COULD YOU LET ME DO THIS _**AGAIN**_!"

"WHAT!?" She hollered with an incredulous look. "I didn't even know you had that fool's number, let alone know you called him already **and** hung up!"

Whining-slash-fake crying all over again, Kiara dropped herself on her bed like dead weight, complaining non-stop.

Sighing in agitation, Rika responded, "What's the big deal, Kiara. Just let me call him again and finish this once and for—"

She didn't even see when she'd gotten up off the bed, but buy some great force she had and already had the phone securely fastened to her chest, again.

Shaking her head, she said, "No, Rika! You can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Cause you'll just curse him out again and make matters worse?!"

"And this is a problem, why?"

Giving her an are-you-stupid-look, Kiara answered, "You can't just go around cursing people!"

Rika shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't see why not."

"Rika!"

"Okay. Okay. So you call him then!"

Looking all around her, Kiara eyes revisited Rika's to say, "Are you talking to me, becasue—"

"OF COURSE I'M TAKING TO YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING TO?"

"I DON'T KNOW! AND STOP YELLING AT ME, SHEESH!" Kiara finished, glaring at Rika. After three seconds her gaze softened and she inquired once again, "But in all honesty, were you talking to me?"

…_Oh Jesus! Help me!..._

"_**Did. I. stut-ter?"**_

"Actually you just kind of did—"

"**Kiara**!"

"Okay. Okay! But seriously, Rika?! Were you not paying attention when I told you I HUNG UP ON HIM TWICE!? I can't call him again!"

"So what do you suppose we do then, huh?"

"The right thing!"

"Which is?"

Placing the phone on her desk, she crossed her arms and answered, "We apologize in person."

"_How the __**hell**__ is that the right thing or any better than calling_!"

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Kiara began, "_It just is, okay_! I don't want to do it, but I have to at this point. Luckily it won't be for long. I'll just apologize then end everything. It's as simple as that—"

"Actually, I think you should hold that off until after he tutors you tonight."

Kiara didn't say anything. She just continued to stare at her until maybe a good minute had passed. "Um, Rika. Suddenly I'm very, very, _very_ confused. Could you explain to me what happened here, cause I feel that a huge chunk of information—like the one where I said and _**you said**_ I shouldn't be near him—flew out the window."

"Kiara."

"What! You just said, 'I think you should hold that off until after _**he**_ tutors you _**tonight'**_! How exactly do you expect me to react to that, huh!? I don't want to be near him anymore than I have to. The plan is to apologize then leave. End of story!"

"Yeah, I hear you but hear me out, alright." Leaning on the desk, Rika continued. "Although I do not like him, I think you should take advantage of this opportunity. Not only will you get tutored—because like I said before, I can't cause I am totally not in the right mindset—but you can use part of that tutoring time to explain how you don't want to partake in his weird favor and apologize for the hang ups. Kill two birds with one stone. And besides, Shuichi looks like the type that likes explanations. He won't leave you alone until you give him one and trust me he will want to know everything and so use as much time you think you need to explain yourself and end things like you said."

"Okay…But, now I feel bad. Would it be right for me to do this?!"

"Ugh, your conscience is killing me." Rika muttered after rolling her eyes. "Yes, it's fine. If you think about it it's technically more polite than if you were to decline his offer, after hanging up on him twice, and then up and ending things at his door step. So the verdict is: you're going to get tutored."

Desperation was at an all time high here so Kiara asked, "Rika, do you trust this guy?"

"No, I don't. But you do and that's all that matters right now." Shaking her head with a smirk, Rika continued, "This morning, even after all the bad mouthing I did him, you stood up to me and defended him. You wouldn't do that for just anybody, Kiara. I know. So trust in your instincts and just get tutored tonight. Like I said, he is his own person. Go in there completely detached and everything will be okay."

Not liking this one bit, Kiara conceded. "Fine. I'll go."

"You didn't really have a choice, but I figured it was nice of me to let you believe you had one."

Kiara reached for a pillow and threw it at her full force. Rika dodged it and laughed.

Sobering up, Rika reminded Kiara, "Oh, before I forget, you need to call him."

"What!? Why!?"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"…...DAMMIT! DAMN! DAMMIT!"

Making her way to the door, Rika said, "Once you've made the call and obtained the address, let me know. I'll go with, so you're not alone when you meet him."

Smirking a bit, Kiara laughed. "I know you Rika. You just want to go to curse him out."

"Am not! I plan to be on my best behavior."

"Right, and my name is Pennsylvansmackerdoodle."

"But it isn't" Rika said, utterly serious.

"…..Rika, it was a joke."

"So why didn't you say so." Hands now on her hips.

Giving her an incredulous look, Kiara yelled, "Cause that would then kill its affect!"

"Ohhh!"

Feigning irritation, Kiara threw another pillow at Rika, one she dodged with ease.

"Before I devour the rest of your food, I just want to make sure of something."

"What?" Kiara asked, heading towards the phone and the piece of paper with his phone number on it with slight hesitation-slash-trepidation.

"So was he the _thing_ that was bothering you earlier?"

Turning to quickly look at her, Kiara repeated. "Bothering me?"

Resting on the door opening, she answered, "When we were in the kitchen, you weren't your usual self. Something was a bugging you and you trying to avoid telling me—"

Taken aback by her observation, Kiara stuttered, "N-no! I-I wasn't…I—"

Rika's look said it all. She caught her in her lie. Damn, why wasn't she a pro at this?

Sighing, Kiara smiled. "I should have known nothing would get past you and those keen eyes of yours."

Smirking, Rika made her way down the steps after she said, "It would be wise to remember that in the future."

"Whatever!" Shaking her head, Kiara looked at her phone for the longest time before she picked up the phone. Letting out a great gush of air, she slowly dialed _the_ _number_, brought the phone to her ear, and waited for the ringing on the other line.

It rang twice before _he_ said, "Are you going to hang up on me before I say hello or after?"

* * *

**Hey! So what did you think? Huh? Huh?**

**I did tell you the next chappie would have Kurama in it. {It just happens to be his voice instead of him in person..haha..I'm so bad, lol…But seriously though, next chappie he will be there all the way through. I promise! LOL! ^-^} **

**Was it good? Bad? Lovely? Horrible? I want to hear your lovely opinions, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE! Hehe!**

**So stay tuned for the next chappie! I will seriously try to update the next one faster! **

**THANK YOU ALL! BYE! ^-^**


	11. Telephone Call

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**Sooooooo, this is not the exact chappie I promised you all, BUT its a coming soon! I still have some tweeking to do and so I decided to give you guys a little something beforehand. {So please don't hurt me!} ~**

**Oh, I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Previously on Meant To Be…**

_Letting out a great gush of air, she slowly dialed the number, brought the phone to her ear, and waited for the ringing on the other line.  
_

_It rang twice before he said, "Are you going to hang up on me before I say hello or after?"  
_

**Chapter 11: "Telephone Call"**

Groaning inside her head, Kiara apologized, severely. "Oh my goodness! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I truly didn't mean to do that-"

"Twice?" Kurama teased, smiling lightly on the other end of the line.

She could have cried just then. Seriously shed a bucket load of tears.

_...How embarrassing!..._

"Shuichi, I so deeply apologize for my rash behavior. I was just so frantic and so unsure of what to say and—"

"Miss Ashitaka, it's—"

Completely ignoring him, she continued on. "—before I knew it my thumb had magically found the end button on my cordless phone..."

"Miss Ashitaka?"

"...and instead of your voice on the other end, I was greeted by the horrifyingly, dreadful dial tone, which then caused me to-"

"Kiara." Kurama uttered, successfully grasping her attention due to the quiet silence on the other end of the receiver, her endless tirade terminated. "It's fine, really. I completely understand."

Shaking her head vigorously as if he could see her, she protested. "No! You can't. What I did was truly unforgivable!"

_...Did she just tell you that you __**could not**__ understand?!..._ Youko inquired, lightly amused.

_...Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my head around that statement...  
_

Aiming to reassure her, Kurama said, "Kiara. I assure you it's okay. I'm not angry with you at all. Actually, I became worried if anything."

Her brows creased at the center of her forehead. "Worried?"

"Yes. This morning when you left you were quite…depressed due to the argument that transpired between you and your friend, remember?"

"Yes, yes! How could I forget." She quickly replied, her unease hidden by sarcasm. Kiara remembered the argument this morning quite well. This much she was sure of. But the time in between her argument and heading to her next…it was a blurr. Did something transpire between them?

Smiling at the sarcasm in her voice, Kurama continued, "But I see my worrying was in vain."

Before she could take back her outburst, she yelled, "What? Why?!"

Smirking, Kurama responded, "Wasn't your friend the one who just called leaving me such a lady like message?"

She cringed. …_RIKA! I WILL KILL YOU!..._

Kiara began to apologize again. "O. M. G. I apologize sooooooo deeply for her rudeness-"

"There's no need. Like I said before. It's fine. I'm just glad to see you two are on good terms once again."

Not sure what to think, she uttered the only thing that came to mind, "Thank you." And what a 'thank you' that was. So much emotion was secretly entwined within it, though that was completely and utterly accidental. She did not mean to do so and that, my friends, scared her shitless. The unpredictability that came with being around him or even just hearing his voice was too much.

Nope. She wasn't going through with this. There would be no tutoring this night or any other night with this man.

"Your quite welcome, Kiara...However, I would like to tutor you in exchange for hanging up on me _twice_.weverHH"

What?

…_HE'S GOT TO BE FLIPPING YANKING MY CHAIN RIGHT NOW! Because, yes, yes, I know I was calling him just for this, but the fact that he's using this against me…ugh…Lord, whyyyyyy! Why are You letting him torture me soooooooooooo!..whaaaaaaaa!..._

"But…But I thought you said—"

"Yes. I did accept your apology. You are correct." He grinned with playful mischief. "But, I've somewhat changed my mind."

Holding the phone with both hands for dear life, she argued, "You can' just change your mind like that on a whim."

"I can't?" Pure innocence reflected in his voice.

"NO!" She answered in an incredulous manner. "You changing your mind gives me false security!"

Silence reached her ears. He said nothing in reply. And it creeped her out for a good minute. But then he spoke and she wished he never did.

"So do you wish that I not tutor you?"

His voice, dammit! That voice. It held tid bits of sadness within it as if he was actually upset she was denying him so.

This couldn't be, that she was sure of, but…

…_Damn! Damn! Damn! The Guilt factor! Oh how I __**detest**__ you so!... _

Sighing like an old woman of 94 years, Kiara responded. "No, no it's not that at all…"

…_Who am I kidding? It so is!..._

Ignoring her thought, she continued, reluctantly. "I'll be at your place in a bit."

…_Why was I born with a conscience? Seriously!..._

"Then, I'll be waiting." If that didn't sound stalkerish then she didn't know what did anymore. Maybe she should rethink this through…again.

Remembering something, he added, "Oh but, will this be okay, in regards to your friend? If another argument will rise, then forget about—"

Oh, she was so tempted. So tempted to say that Rika would blow a fuse if this was brought up again. But…

_...She's a betrayer! A betrayer, I say!..._

"No, she'll be fine with it…to some degree…"

Laughing lightly, Kurama replied, "Alright. Do you have a pen and paper?"

"A pen and paper? For what?"

…_This woman…. _

Smirking, he answered, "To write down my address. Don't you need it to come over?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Sorry! Hold on. Gimme a sec." Searching her room for some sort of writing utensil, Kiara finally found one in plain sight on her desk table.

Figures.

Picking it up, she said, "Okay, I'm ready." Once she scribbled his address on the back of the paper with his number, she finished, saying, "Great, so I will be there shortly. Thank you."

"Anytime, Kiara. See you soon. Goodby—"

"No!...Oh shoot! Dammit! No!...I-I mean, yes, but no!..Ughhh, dammit! Just…yeah what you said!"

She hung up.

Well damn.

What just happened?

…_What just happened cannot be explained. She's crazy you know. You're bringing a crazy one over to our home. Good luck to you human. Good luck…_ Youko chuckled.

Smirking, Kurama shook his head, turning his phone off. Placing it on the coffee table, he said, "This is going to be one interesting night."

Silently, Kiara placed her phone on her desk next to his address, a look of horror on her face.

…_I just…No, I didn't…..OH HOLY LAMB, I DID! I just __**hung up**__ on him __**again**__!... _

Coming up the stairs, Rika entered her room, asking, "Did you get the addres—"

"WHY ME!?" Kiara yelled to the heavens, plopping herself on her bed while on the verge of tears.

"I guess that's a yes." Rika uttered, bracing herself to fight with a highly resistant Kiara, who she knew would rather play with spiders—by the way, Kiara absolutely abhors spiders—then get tutored by Shuichi Minamino at this point.

Oh well. Too bad. She was going to get ready and leave her apartment, willingly or not. Rika would make sure of it.

* * *

**So!**

**I know, I know, I know. I give you all permission to yell at me! Hehe! LOL!**

**This chappie was put here for one purpose. And one purpose only. To be a tease! **

**The reason…well I haven't given you guys anything in so long and I know you're all dying to know more. And I'm currently tweeking the upcoming chappie, which is a serious one! I'll be posting that one soon. So wait for me!**

**I just wanted to say THANK YOUUUUUU all for sticking with me so far. And especially those who have REVIEWED! I seriously appreciate it!**

**Hehe! ^-^ **


	12. Tutor Me

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**Here is Meant To Be!**

**Chapter 12**

**Are you excited?**

**Oh, I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Previously on Meant To Be…**

_Coming up the stairs, Rika entered her room, asking, "Did you get the addres—"_

"_WHY ME!?" Kiara yelled to the heavens, plopping herself on her bed while on the verge of tears. _

"_I guess that's a yes." Rika uttered, bracing herself to fight with a highly resistant Kiara, who she knew would rather play with spiders—by the way, Kiara absolutely abhors spiders—then get tutored by Shuichi Minamino at this point._

_Oh well. Too bad. She was going to get ready and leave her apartment, willingly or not. Rika would make sure of it.  
_

**Chapter 12: "Tutor Me"**

"Are you eventually going to knock on the door or are we gonna just stand outside this asshole's house like teenage stalkers on a damn chilly night!?"

So just to keep you updated…Rika and Kiara have been standing outside Kurama's house for the past 20 minutes.

Why?

Because Kiara wouldn't budge. Literally.

They have not moved from their spots since they got off the bus, which conveniently stopped in front of his house, courtesy of the streetcar driver. And at this rate, they probably weren't going to move. Like ever.

Kiara whined.

"Rika, I can't do this." With that she ran, desperately trying for a high speed get away that was all but an epic failure. Rika already had her by the hoodie of her light brown sweater dress, pulling her back with a hard yank.

"Will you just get a grip! And I don't understand you? Weren't _you_ the one who insisted _you_ apologize _in person_!?"

Looking at the house as if it were labeled 'House of Horrors. Enter here.' Kiara explained, "Yes. I was! I really was until you _**forced**_ me to agree to his offer, which unfortunately was still standing and now requires me to actually set foot into his home!"

Confused, Rika inquired, "Weren't you going to have to do that to apologize anyway?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Kiara answered, "No, why would I do that? I could very well say what I need to say on the front step of his house," giving Rika a look that said, 'Come on Rika, get with the program!'

Rolling her eyes, Rika made her way up Kurama's steps wondering exactly how she was going to put up with Kiara for the rest of her life.

_...Yup, I'm going to need therapy in the future….Damn..._

Standing in front of the main door, which was dressed in wild oak with the numbers 26 in gold, Rika raised her hand, ready to ring the doorbell like nobody's business, until…

"RIKA! NO!" Kiara grabbed Rika's hand away with such haste it startled her. She then gently placed it back by her side. "You promised you were going to be good."

"I did not realize that ringing the doorbell at a _stranger's_ home was a _bad_ thing."

Giving her the look, Kiara said, "You know what I mean, Rika."

"Then, who lied to you?" Rika replied, raising one eyebrow. "I said I'd _try_ and give him a chance. But where and when I feel like doing so is another subject entirely."

As serious as an expression could get on Kiara, she began, "Rika. Be-"

Suddenly the door flew open without so much as a warning, startling Kiara into silence.

There he stood, so composed and well dressed. At 9pm? At night? It was so…so…..unnatural! His vibrant red locks were pulled down, glistening at his shoulders. He wore a solid black V-neck with navy blue jeans that were a sinful combination. How could a man look so good in such simple clothing! It wasn't right!

Gracing them with that killer smile, Kurama welcomed them. "Good evening ladies."

Confusion spilled all over Kiara's face. "How did you know we were outside?"

"I heard you from inside the-"

"Oh My Gosh, Rika! The neighborhood!" Kiara yelled, before he could finish.

"What!? What the hell are you talking about?" Looking behind her, she continued, "Is there a fire that I'm not seeing?"

"NO, no, no! If he heard our conversation then _**everyone**_ else did!"

"And?" Rika inquire dryly, realizing this was one of Kiara's _episodes_.

"_And_!? What do you mean by _and_?"

"What do you mean what do _I_ mean by _and_? You know exactly _what I mean by and_."

"No. I don't! If I knew exactly what you meant by the word '_and_', we would _**not**_ be having this conversation right now and in fact, we are not! Good day madam! I am through!" Without so much as a glace from Kurama, Kiara barged right in, leaving Rika and Kurama at the door.

Chuckling, Kurama asked, "Is she always this amusing?"

Instead of answering his question, she replied, "Could I have a word with you?" She turned around, expecting him to follow her down his steps to the edge of the front lawn. Standing there with her hands crossed, she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a look that said 'If you don't come down here right now, there will be hell to pay.' Since he wanted no trouble, he complied with Rika's wishes, smirking slyly before meeting her face-to-face.

Once there she asked, "Do you know what I want to do right now, _fire truck_?"

…_Fire truck?..._

Kurama smirked, amusement fully reflected in his eyes. This was new. He'd never been called this before.

"I have no idea." He responded, both hands in his pockets.

"Well, right now I'd like to curse the shit out of you. But thankfully, Kiara made me promise to be good. So listen up and listen well." Meeting him eye to eye she said, "If I so much as find out that you did anything other than tutor Kiara tonight, I will come to your home, hunt you down, and punch your face in. Completely. You hear me? So I advise you to be on your best behavior."

Rika eyed him, not sure he took her words to heart. Men never did take her seriously. Not until she got physical and damaged them. Permanently.

But he did take her words in. She saw it in his demeanor. It completely changed from that of casual amusement to one that was strict and….slightly cold. She would have shivered from the glare she was given, but she ignored it.

"I would _never_ do something to hurt Kiara."

Slightly stunned at the tone of his voice, though she hid her shock, she replied, "Yeah, for your sake, you better not." Turning around, Rika left him, making her way over to the streetcar stop at the beginning of the block. After two steps, she added, "Oh by the way, when you're done, drop her off at her apartment since I fear for everyone's safety if she travels by herself at night. And now that I think of it, good luck and tell her I'll be waiting for her there, no ifs, ands, or buts."

Without looking back, Rika continued on walking to her destination, the amusement reappearing past Kurama's face.

_...That female. She's….tiny… _Youko commented.

…_Seriously Youko. That's all you noticed?..._

…_Ummm…..Yeah….Was there more?...But okay. Fine. I got to give it to her, her mouth makes up for her height. She's a feisty one. I personally admire her threats. They amuse me... _

Refraining from rolling his eyes, Kurama made his way back inside his home, after spotting Rika safely enter the streetcar.

Closing his door, Kurama traveled across his light polished, wooden floors, passing a small bathroom and staircase to his right and a kitchen with a connected dining room to his left, to end at the entrance of his living room, which was a spacious area, filled with modern furniture that was inviting, yet masculine.

Three small steps led to a kneaded rug, lush and blood red in color, black designs imbedded within it. On top was a low, rectangular table in the center of the room, behind it a black leather coach shaped liked the shape of the letter L, which looked comfortable to sit on. To the left was a huge grand piano the color of dark cherry. Although bought many years ago, it looked brand new. As if it was never touched. To the right lay a huge entertainment center that encompassed the entire wall. It was filled with photos, documents, artifacts and more. And in the center of it lay a large, flat screen TV.

Walking down the steps, he walked over to the table, his eyes furrowed in confusion. Where was she? She wasn't in the bathroom nor was she in the kitchen? He would have sensed her there, but he didn't. So where was she…

"Ah ha! Its twenty-one over two bracket tan to the second power times the square root of cotangent seven x end bracket, then bracket secant to the second power times the square root of cotangent seven x end bracket, then bracket one over the square root of cotangent seven x end bracket, then lastly, bracket co-secant raised to the second power of seven x end bracket."

Hiding the slight shock of Kiara's sudden appearance behind him, Kurama turned around and smiled at the eager face looking back at him. She was so adorable, in her light brown sweater dress that ended mid-thigh. She wore black leggings, finishing her outfit with a simple pair of flats. Hair braided in such an intricate design, Kurama realized she was more than adorable…she was beautiful.

And he was about to disappoint her.

Walking up to her, he replied, "In truth you are correct, but you can simplify this answer further to negative twenty-one co-secant raised to the second power of seven x, bracket tan squared times the square root of cotangent seven x end bracket, bracket secant squared times the square root of seven x bend bracket all over two times the square root of cotangent seven x."

Kiara looked at him, then looked back at _his_ notebook, which were in her hands. She was looking back over her work for one of the questions assigned today, checking to see if his answer was correct.

How or why she had his notebook in her hand, he had no clue. But he didn't mind. And this surprised him, especially when he was one to keep to himself. Foxes never did like to share.

_...Hey! Don't make it sound like we have a choice in the matter… _

Sighing mentally, Kurama replied …But_ you do…_

…_No we don't!…_ Youko responded, defending himself. _…It's in our very make up not to share. We've very stingy animals….well,only when dealing with certain __things__ like—_

…_Don't say it Youko. Just don't say it… _Kurama thought, mentally rolling his eyes at the perverted-ness of the demon inside him.

"MOTHER OF ALL THINGS FRUITY! You're right! Geez, I knew it! I so knew it had to be simplified! Ugh, I should have followed my gut instinct. You see, you should always go with your gut instinct. Never second guess yourself." Continuing to mutter to herself, Kiara turned the page, eyeing the next question.

"You know you were close to correct answer."

"_Close_ is not good enough." Kiara combated, looking up at him with those sapphire gems that twinkled with ambition. "I need to know this information perfectly, inside and out. Because once you've got the basics, everything comes naturally, right?"

Smirking, Kurama answered, "Yes. That is the truth." Edging near her, Kurama stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets, his back straight. He took a breath and inhaled a sweet scent that was quite tempting. It smelled of berries and vanilla with an underlying scent that was utterly feminine. Instantly, his eyes changed from solid green to ones that held amber crystals within it. Continuing, he added, "You are a wise woman, Kiara. Very wise."

There. It happened again. His eyes. They were not longer…green. Instead there were amber rhinestones imbedded in them. People's eyes don't change like that unless…

…_Kiara, now you're really going off the deep end…_

Dismissing her ridiculous thought, Kiara continued to look into his eyes, admiring them though she figured she should probably be freaked out by now. Trust and believe, she would if she could, but there was something in the air. Almost like a presence that was calming, soothing really. And she liked it. It gave her something she hadn't felt in…

…_No. Stop. I'm thinking too much. Just go back to being tutored. Then leave…Oh Lord, why did this happen? All I wanted to do was apologize and say my good byes…FOREVER! But I just had to agree on being tutored by him this morning…Gosh Darn it! Oh, please save me! I may not make it out of here in one piece!…_

Taking everything in stride and perceiving his words as only a compliment, Kiara smiled genuinely, "Thank you very much for that compliment. Trust me, you are probably the only—No,…" She replied calmly, a memory invading her mind. Her smile changed, slightly. It was still genuine, but it carried this sullen vibe to it. "...the second person, who ever thought that of me. Although Rika and I are best friends, I'm sure she believes I'm the stupidest person on earth. Or at least, the stupidest person in Tokyo. No actually, I think it's the entire universe. But maybe…"

Though disrespectful, Kurama had tuned her out the second she smiled. His stomach sunk, but in a good way, for he was taken by it. Never had he seen something so…pure.

The world was full of all types of people, good and bad. But unfortunately, the one's Kurama met, on a regular, were the fake ones or the unconditionally egotistical ones, who possessed not a single cell of sincerity within them. No there was nothing truthful about what they brought forth and if by chance it was, it wasn't pretty.

But this woman right here, she may be an exception.

"…So yeah. But any who, where's Rika?" With the notebook still in hand, she looked over her shoulder, before she frowned. "She's not here. Where'd she go?"

"She left, taking the streetcar back home. She told me to tell you that she'll be waiting for you at your apartment."

As he spoke, she gave him a shocked expression, before exclaiming, "_You let her go back home by herself!?_"

Stunned by her outburst, though amused at the same time, Kurama gently placed a hand on the arm of her retreating figure. She was heading for the door, ready to follow her friend no doubt.

Turning her around, he said, "Kiara. Trust me, I'm sure she'll get to your apartment all right. Rika can defend herself, I'm sure," hoping this reassured her. If Kurama didn't sense that Rika could hold her own, he'd had offered her a ride back. But he figured that even mentioning his offer to her would tick the woman off. They weren't exactly on the best of terms with each other.

Processing his words, Kiara nodded and muttered, "You're right. Rika would surely decimate anyone who even dare attack her." Feeling much better with that fact in mind, Kiara stated, "Okay, so I guess we should…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked at the notebook in hand. This wasn't hers. And if not, then who was it for….

Kiara's eyes widened.

Looking up at him, she quickly apologized, "Oh I am soooo sorry that I just took your notebook without asking. I don't know what possessed me to do such a rash thing. The book was open, I saw the question, then my mind started calculating, and ahhhh!...Why would I do this, I have mine right—" She gasped, as she realized something. "OH MOTHER OF SEAWEED! I forgot mine on the kitchen table at home after fighting with Rika! How could I do such a thing! Ah man, I really am stupid—"

"Kiara, It's okay. You can use my notebook. It's not a big deal. Trust me."

Unsure, she asked, "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Be honest? Are you really sure?"

"Yes. I am."

"No like, seriously—"

Placing a hand on her lower back, Kurama smiled as he pushed her towards the living room. "Kiara, take my word for it. It's no big deal. So how about we get to tutoring, okay."

Smiling back at him, she said, "Yes, on to the tutoring!"

* * *

**So how was it? **

**Did you like it? Or no? Let me know with a REVIEW! Please and Thank you!**

**And oh, more is to come! The tutoring has just begun! LOL! So get ready for the next chappie! [It will be given real soon! Hehe ****]**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	13. Too Close For Comfort

**Hey guys! ^-^ **

**So yes. I admit it. Last chappie was also a tease…wow, I've been doing that a lot lately..haha! But that's me, I just love the—no, wait. Actually I don't like it when people do that to me so, yeah. I'm sorry. But as a writer, we MUST! LOL! So I'll continue with my teasing, but not today!**

**Today, everything is about to start burning up!**

**HeHe :D**

**So enjoy, Meant to Be, Chappie No. 13! **

**Oh, I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Previously on Meant To Be…**

_Placing a hand on her lower back, Kurama smiled as he pushed her towards the living room. "Kiara, take my word for it. It's no big deal. So how about we get to tutoring, okay."_

_Smiling back at him, she said, "Yes, on to the tutoring!"_

**Chapter 13: "Too Close for Comfort"**

**An hour later…**

"And the answer is?"

"Sine x raised to the x cubed minus 1, open bracket, x cubed cosine of x plus 3x cubed sine of x, ln of sine x, close bracket?" Kiara guessed, her eyes hopeful.

Soon after, her heart sank. He hadn't moved after her answer. He simply looked at her, expressing not a single emotion.

But then he smiled.

"Yes, Kiara. You are correct."

"Yes, yes, yes! Haha!" Kiara screamed in joy, getting up off the coach, jumping up and down. "Oh my goodness, the material was quite easy. Not as difficult as I thought it was going to be. And in just this hour! My gosh, you're a wonderful tutor, Shuichi!"

Before she could stop herself, Kiara lunged for him, giving him the biggest bear hug that would have literally knocked him over if he hadn't borrowed some strength from Youko. Wow, this one possessed strength behind a hug that was crippling to say the least.

Pulling back too quickly, Kurama had to force the oncoming growl down due to the loss of contact.

…_Youko, what are you doing? You need to have some cont—..._

…_Don't you __**dare**__ lecture me about self-control, human!… _Youko growled, his agitation rising.

Kurama mentally sighed.

Throughout the entire hour, Youko had been acting….weird.

He had made it clear, time and time again, that he liked this woman. And he wasn't going to lie. He was starting to like her too the more he got to know her.

She was different from what he usually went for or expected in a woman. She was bright, with a beautiful mind, coming up with the wildest things in the span of seconds. A highly motivated student, Kurama was amazed at the amount of effort she put into this tutoring session. It was clearly obvious that she really had a passion for learning. And he admired that. There were too few women—or at least the ones he met—who showed any _real_ interest in their education.

And of course, Kiara was simply entertaining. Kurama smiled at the thought.

Highly animated, she used her entire body when she spoke, an utterly mesmerizing person to watch. On more than one occasion, he had to apologize and ask her to repeat herself for he was completely taken by her, enraptured by her zeal for life. And never had he known there were so many facial expressions in existence. She was truly something.

He knew it, but so did Youko. And that never happened before.

A woman's personality? Youko could care less. He was a perverted fox, who craved only one thing. Sex. And unfortunately, he didn't care who it was with. But for the past hour, Youko became taken by her to a degree that worried Kurama. It wasn't like him to act on feelings that would jeopardize his presence to others. Heck, it wasn't like him to feel anything beyond sexual attraction.

What was going on with him? Kurama wasn't sure, but he'd find out sure enough…

"Oh My Goodness!" Kiara exclaimed, her hands clasped over her mouth in shock at what she had just done. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crush you like that. Are your arms broken?"

Startled back into reality, Kurama raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No. Why would my arms be broken?"

Standing up, Kiara began to pace back and forth on the other side of the table. "Well, you see, sometimes I get overly excited—actually, scratch that, a majority of the time I get super-de-duper excited and then I have this urge to hug someone—preferably the closest person to me—which happened to be you at the moment and so I have this tendency to give more of a hug than a person can handle or is comfortable with. Rika calls it the 'Huganator' and so in my fit of happiness, I squeeze a little wee bit too hard resulting in the loss of air or broken bones. And so I apologize if I caused you such discomfort or possibly any…broken bones—Oh, I so hope I didn't."

Ending her tirade, Kiara looked at him, the sincerity of her words and her apology visible in her eyes. And as if compelled, Kurama got up, walked over to her, and reached up, running the back of his knuckles across her right cheek.

Kiara's eyes widened, slightly. She looked up at him, silently questioning his actions. But even he had no idea why he did what he just did. He just reacted and he was paying for it, because soon enough Kiara's eyes darkened. And the cause behind it….fear.

In need of a quick cover up, Kurama took his hand past her ear then took a step back, showing her the rose he conjured in his hand. Her eyes widened further in shock, her fear no longer present.

It was magnificent and blue with mini silver crystals that decorated the petals from inside out.

Completely enthralled by its beauty, Kiara walked in closer inspecting it. She lifted her hands, eager to touch it, but refrained from doing so, placing them by her side. Looking up at him in a sheepish manner, she inquired, "How did you do that?"

Thankful she took the bait, Kurama answered, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Crossing her hands over her chest, her eyes sparkled in amusement, their beauty equal to that of the rose itself. "Oh, so you're a magician now?"

Leaning over, he whispered, "Shhh, it's a secret."

Kiara giggled, the sound truly warming his heart. Leaning back, Kurama handed her the rose. "Here. A lovely rose for an even lovelier lady."

Her giggling stopped. She looked at the rose, then straight back at him. She did this several times, unsure whether he truly meant for her to take it.

Kiara's mind was swirling about once again. _What was this? What did this mean?_ He was handing her a rose that was absolutely stunning, breathtaking in itself. It was surely…priceless. Why would he give her something like this?

Sensing her discomfort, Kurama withdrew the rose, saying, "I understand if does not appeal to you. I just—"

"NO!" She screamed, covering her mouth with her hands afterward, blushing profusely.

Kurama smiled.

Completely embarrassed by her outburst, timidly she spoke. "I mean…I love it. It's absolutely gorgeous. Thank you." Taking it from his hands, Kiara admired it, bringing it up to her nose, practically sighing in pure bliss. It had a phenomenal smell. It consisted of wild berries, vanilla, and a dash of spice grown from God knows where.

"It smells so good. Seriously, where did you get this?"

Watching her continue to smell the rose on and off, Kurama repeated, "Like I said, a magician never reveals his secrets."

She made the most adorable pouting face that caused Youko to stir, growling his approval. Kurama felt the effects of Youko's sudden reaction, in tuned to her, only.

This was not good. So not good.

"Okay, fine. I'll let you off the hook with that one. But could you at least tell me what the name of this rose is?"

"It doesn't have one." He replied. Suddenly needing to put distance between them, before something irreversible happened, he pivoted, making for the entrance of the kitchen through the dining room doors that appeared out of nowhere and were folding together on the sides.

Well that was a surprise. Kiara could have sworn the wall was a built-in one, but you never knew with this man.

Which was the thing that scared her the most.

Following right behind him, she walked past the dining room table and chairs, which were exquisite, and paused at the entrance of the kitchen. It was huge. Absolutely gargantuan…well at any rate, bigger than her's. But most likely anyone's home was bigger than her apartment. The apartment she loved and adored with all her heart.

Gasping at its beauty, Kiara said, "Wow. This is…" She couldn't finish her sentence, admiring its beauty.

Smirking, Kurama went over to his fridge and pulled out a small bowl filled with Konpeito[1]. He placed them on the island at the center of the kitchen, closing the fridge behind him.

Eyeing the sugary goodness in all its different colors, Kiara started for the sweets, when she tripped forward into him, accidentally dropping the rose.

Catching her, Kurama held her tightly against him. She righted herself in his arms, but stilled the instant she realized his strong arms were around her, placed around her waist. Both her hands were dressed upon his chest, gripping his shirt.

She looked up at him, and started to speak. "Sorry…I'm so—"

But his eyes. They were amber now, with flecks of green.

They changed.

They were enthralling. Absolutely beautiful.

And she, without thinking, moved forward, her lips now a centimeter away from his…until a short song, a small melody really, rang throughout the house, breaking what could have been a fatal mistake.

Realizing this, Kiara moved back so fast she began to fall backwards. In response, Kurama's reflexes were quick once again, catching her mid-fall by her arm to ultimately bring her back to him.

But she recoiled, snatching her arm away from his. And in doing so she landed on the floor, completely stunned at what she'd just done and her sudden reaction to his touch.

Wide eyed, Kiara continued to stare up at Kurama, unsure of what to do until she heard the sound of the phone once again.

"The phone," she stated, rising from the floor, weak with emotion. "It's been ringing. Are you going to answer it?"

Kurama just continued to stare at her, seeming oblivious to constant ringing.

"Shuichi?"

"Oh…yes, yes. Pardon me." Jolted out of his stupor, Kurama walked over to the main kitchen entrance, grabbing the phone before it rang again. Bringing it to his ear, he looked over to the island and found no Kiara whatsoever.

His heart beat suddenly picked up, quick worry making his blood run cold.

…_**Where is she**__!?..._ Youko inquired.

…_Youko calm down. Your reaction is not necessary. She has gone to the bathroom. I can sense her…slightly, but surely…_

Before Youko could give a reply, a familiar voice, one of only pure goodness, interrupted him.

"How's my boy doing this evening?"

As always her voice brought warmth to his heart. A woman he could always rely on, and was always there for him. He smiled, saying, "Wonderful, mother. I am doing well—" An aura from the back of the house, an utterly morose one, seeped through his senses, distorting his concentration.

…_It's her! Something's wrong, human! Go to her! Now!…_

…_Youko, you need to extinguish that temper and calm down—…_

…_**I. Said. Go!**__..._

Giving in to his worry, he began to walk over to the bathroom, while continuing his conversation with his mother.

**Location: Back Bathroom of Kurama's house**

Turning the knob to the right with haste, Kiara ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. In the silence, Kiara heard her heart beat, the sporadic thumping against her chest, the rush of blood heading to her brain. Forehead on the door, she tried to still it, calm it down before it exploded out of her chest. But nothing worked.

The anxiety of what they almost did, what _**she**_ had just done was too much. She couldn't take it.

Kneeling down slowly, Kiara shifted into a sitting position, her back against the door, legs brought up high to her chest. She hugged them, trying to take whatever comfort she could give herself at the moment. But it wasn't much at all.

…_I knew it. I knew it! I knew this would be too hard!…We almost…ughh! Why didn't I stop myself!?..._

She knew the answer to her own question and her heart clenched so badly for it. So much so that she was sure she was going to have a heart attack. Pressing a hand to her heart, she squeezed, rocking back and forth, her lips tight shut though she wanted to scream.

…_It hurts! It hurts so much!..._

These feelings. The unfamiliar yet familiar feelings he invoked in her with just a simple look, a simple gesture. It would be the death of her. She knew that for sure. Why? Because she swore she'd never let anyone get into her heart, especially the way he was entering hers. She couldn't handle it. Not this. Rika was enough. All she needed now. She couldn't afford to have him enter.

…_I've already lost so much. I can't afford to have him there…in my heart…Damn it! I can't do this!..._

Unable to take it, Kiara rested on the smooth mahogany wood floor, scrunched in the fetal position.

She knew herself. The type of person she was. From when she was a babe, whom ever she met, she trusted, instantly regarding him or her as a friend, no matter the age, gender, or race. And even after all she'd been through, after desperately trying to hide that part of her time and time again this way her heart could heal from the damage it brought her, it crept its way back into her, never gone. That was how she knew that she would be susceptible to him, trust him no matter what. The very moment he reminded her of Kyo, her dearest, eldest brother, the one she looked up to the most, she knew she was doomed.

She would let him in not because she wanted him to, but because she in an essence _needed_ him to. She would _need_ him to provide her with all her family gave her: security, happiness, peace, and…

She could not hold it in any longer. Her tears fell free from her eyes like rivers, running down her face, dropping slowly to the cold floor.

…_I should never have come here. It was a mistake. A horrible mistake. I…We should have never met. Never have interacted with each other. I wish…_

"…is it this weekend?...No?...Oh, next Saturday….No, that's not a problem at all mother…"

Startled out of her despair, Kiara looked at the dark wooden door with fear.

_..No! Stay away! Please…_

Quickly standing up, Kiara walked over to the door, checking that it was locked for sure. She wasn't ready to be near him yet.

"…Yes, I will definitely be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mother.….Yes. Mother could I ask you something?...May I invite a few friends over?...Really?...Haha, I had to ask….Because you taught me better….Okay, tell everyone I said hello….Yes. I know. I love you too mother. Bye."

Kurama closed the phone, silently placing it on the small table fitted against the hallway wall. Next he neared the bathroom door, listening for her on the other side. But only silence greeted him, which only furthered his anxiety and Youko's uncontrollable anger.

_ …Damn you, human! I told you to go to her sooner, you should have listened to me instead!..._

_ …Youko, will you remain calm! I give you the privilege to bash me all you want later, but now—…_

_ …No, human. I've just had about enough of you. I think it's time you __**calmed **__down a bit!…._

_ …What? Youko, I don-No! Youko, STOP!..._

Before Kurama could conjure enough power to challenge Youko's rising, Youko overpowered his conscious mind, trapping him in a void worse than Youko's own. A place where only Kurama could be heard.

Right at this moment, Kurama was trapped in his own sub consciousness for at least the next few hours. Youko could very well relinquish his power back to him, returning back to the sub consciousness mind of Kurama himself, but the chances of that happening were slim to none. Youko was pissed.

_…YOUKO! Release me now!..._

_ …In a minute… Youko replied, grinning evilly. _

_ …Youko! This is not the time to play games. Kiara is—"_

Youko tuned him out, his voice grating on his last nerve.

_ …Don't think you know me so well human. Cause you don't.…_

* * *

**[1]Konpeito is a sugar candy originated from Japan. It's a standard Japanese sweet. **

**So yeah…It ends there. Haha! This teasing thing is getting to ya, huh!? But, I got to keep things interesting, you know. So bear with me. LOL!**

**So how did you like it? (You can curse me out all you want in a review as you rant and rave, LMAO!)**

**What will happen now that Youko's pulling the strings?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**And thanks for reading! :D**


	14. Kiss Me

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**Are you ready for the next chappie!?**

**I would so bet money I don't have on it. LOL!**

**So get comfy and settled down. You're gonna love it. **

**I hope. HeHe :D**

**So enjoy, Meant to Be, Chappie No. 14! **

**Oh, I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Previously on Meant To Be…**

…_What? Youko, I don-No! Youko, STOP!..._

_Before Kurama could conjure enough power to challenge Youko's rising, Youko overpowered his conscious mind, trapping him in a void worse than Youko's own. A place where only Kurama could be heard. _

_Right at this moment, Kurama was trapped in his own sub consciousness for at least the next few hours. Youko could very well relinquish his power back to him, returning back to the sub consciousness mind of Kurama himself, but the chances of that happening were slim to none. Youko was pissed. _

…_YOUKO! Release me now!..._

…_In a minute… Youko replied, grinning evilly. _

…_Youko! This is not the time to play games. Kiara is—"_

_Youko tuned him out, his voice grating on his last nerve. _

…_Don't think you know me so well human. Cause you don't.… _

**Chapter 14: "Kiss Me…"**

Youko placed a hand on the door, sensing for the woman on the opposite side. And to his surprise, she was right up against it, just like himself, a hand placed flat on its hard, wooden surface.

He could feel her. Her aura. And it told him everything.

She was hurting, to an extent Youko had never seen in a human before and for the oddest reason known to man, this bothered him to his very core. Why one would ask? Because oddly enough her aura, her pain…it was familiar.

"Kiara…" He started. "It is I, Shuichi. I came to check on you. Are you alright?"

Not a word was uttered on the other side. Just complete silence greeted him in return.

Youko reached out to her once more, locating her whereabouts. She was in the same position, against the door, exactly where he sensed her the first time. If she had not moved, she must have heard him. No?

…_She is ignoring us… _Kurama uttered through the mind link.

…_Should I give you cookie for figuring that out __**all**__ on you own?..._

Smirking, Kurama responded. _…Oh look, the __**former**__ King of All Thieves does actually possess a sense of humor…_

…_Don't make me kill you any faster then I already plan to __**human**__…._

…_I'd like to see you try, but first, tend to Kiara, please…_ Kurama demanded, his tone completely serious _…Something is not right_…

With that remark, Youko tuned Kurama out once again, focusing his full attention on the female behind that door. Something obviously caused her to enter this state consumed in grief and he vowed to himself he would figure it out.

Either that or kill something.

"Kiara? Kiara, answer me. Are you alrigh—"

"Yes. I'm fine. Everything's just fine." she whispered, her voice solid…..neutral.

She was lying.

Youko could not only smell it, but sense it. She was trying so hard to hide it, the sorrow in her voice, but Youko picked it up even before she spoke. It drew him to her, tugging at the newly build wall of emotion he now recently possessed.

"Tell me what's wrong." He demanded softly, trying to stay calm, cool, and collected like his counterpart.

"Nothing's wrong." She answered, slight agitation evident in her voice, though it was of low intensity, as if not to hurt his feelings or be rude. "I just…I'll be out shortly—"

"No. Come out now and tell me why your—why you seem unhappy."

There was a moment of silence. Then she answered, "I assure you that I am fine, Shuichi. Please, understand. And just give me a second, okay. I'll be right out."

Now it was his turn to be silent and Kiara was hopeful.

…_Maybe he'll leave, giving me the chance to—…_

"Fine. Do what it is you must. But then come out. I'll be waiting right her until you do." He uttered, Youko's bold determination set in his tone of voice.

Out of nowhere, slight anger permeated the air on the other side of the door. He could smell it, sense it, coming from her.

"When did you get so stubborn all of a sudden?! Can't you give a woman some privacy!? I said I'm fine!"

"No. Get out."

"No. You _**get out**_!" Kiara shot back, her sensical mind thrown out the window. "I said I will be out in a second! So you leave!"

Youko's gritted his teeth as he clenched his hands at his sides. She was testing his patience. Really, testing him, because this charade had gone on long enough. He wanted her out of there, where he could see her right in front of him!

…_Youko! Take it easy. Don't be so forth coming!..._ Kurama warned, not wanting Youko to offend or scare Kiara off.

Youko didn't even acknowledge Kurama, thinking only of the woman behind this door.

No one ever question him—with the exception of Kurama of course—nor ever stood up against him, proving this scenario to be quite foreign…though a sense of familiarity washed over him, once again, sticking with him this time around. Why was she evoking such feelings?!

Needing to know, Youko growled, "Kiara, you need to open this door and step out of the bathroom _now_! You've been in there _far too __**long**_!" Tired of the argument he knew could last for days if he let it, Youko took a step back, eyeing the hinges of the door. He was so ready to add pressure where needed, itching to tear them down if necessary. However, she never responded and silence met him once again as a minute went by. Then another escaped them until she asked, "What exactly are you implying with that remark, _Shuichi_?"

Slightly taken aback by the question and her sudden shift in emotion, Youko inquired, "I beg your pardon?"

"You damn well better be begging for my pardon! What in all the land of yummy, tasty gummy bears were you implying when you said _**I've been in the bathroom for far too long**_!? Is there some _new_ national time limit for being in the bathroom that I wasn't aware of or is this a rule you invented in the _**last 5 seconds**_!?"

Well damn.

He'd be lying if he told you he expected that kind of reaction-slash-response from her.

Youko smirked.

…_What's a matter fox? Has the outburst of a human female puzzled the great King of Thieves?… _Kurama teased, picking up on Youko's shock and confusion.

Youko growled, wishing Kurama would just give him _peace_. But when you forcibly take over a person's body—depending on the strength of the soul—these periodic intrusions are to be expected. But even so, Youko didn't want them. At. All.

…_Watch it, human!... _He warned_ …I'm the one in control here, not you. I could, at this very second, end your unworthy existence completely. So don't tempt me…._

Chuckling, Kurama replied _…Like I said before, I'd love to see you try…But all jokes aside, don't fall for her trick, Youko. She's using this to hide the real problem at hand…_

…_You don't think I know that?... _Youko uttered, stone-wall serious.

Smirking mentally, Kurama finished by saying _…Just checking… _

_...Just checking my ass. I'm going to enjoy killing you so very soon. So watch your back, human…_

Light laughter filled his head as Youko refocused his attention to the situation at hand, entering the middle of her tirade.

"…—it a _**crime**_ to be in here for _**24 minutes and 5 seconds**_!? I don't understand this! At all! So could you _**please**_ enlighten me on what you meant by tha—"

"Kiara." Youko uttered, not a drop of humor present, letting her know that he wasn't buying into her little act, though funny it may be.

Silence filled the void between them, as always, before she asked, "Will you not believe me when I say I am okay? Really, I'm fine, Shuichi. I just needed to use the bathroom is all."

"Then get out. Let me see you."

She was still trying to hide from him, hoping he would drop the conversation entirely. But he couldn't, something in him didn't want to. And so he wasn't.

Youko heard her sigh before hearing a soft 'click,' indicating that the door was now unlocked. She opened it slowly, looking him straight in the eye. Her face was slightly flushed, her eyes some shade of light pink, while her expression was one of utter fatigue as if worn out, even with the small smile she sported.

Taking a step out into the hall, though minding the distance between them, Kiara said, "See, I'm perfectly—" Without thinking, Youko outstretched his hand, but she instantly moved back into the bathroom, eyeing him as if he were crazy.

"Kiara?"

Apologetic eyes suddenly consumed hers. "I'm…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that…I...I just…I just can't. I need to go." With that she slid past him, taking off. Where she planned on going Youko did not know, but he wasn't going to let her leave like this. Not like this.

So Youko jetted after her, grabbing her above her hips, holding her around her waist the second he was behind her. Lifting her up, he brought her to rest right against his frame and what a fit that turned out to be.

The instant she felt strong, solid arms wrap around her waist, her eyes widened, like saucers, accompanying a yelp that let loose involuntarily from her lips. Now against the front of his body, she took a sharp intake of breath, her heart beating about 120 miles per second. Then, she shouted, "Put me down, _**now**_, Shuichi! Release your grip on me!"

"Not until you explain yourself."

Twisting her in his arms to get them face to face, at an equal eye-leveled plane, Youko continued to hold her tightly against him, her body reacting to him, becoming rigid though retaining its softness. And what a soft body she had. Youko almost groaned at the feel of her against him, her fine delicate hands resting on his chest, maximizing contact.

When was the last time he felt a female body this close to his own.

Fear, shock, awe, and a pinch of a scent he was all too familiar with seeped from her pores, infiltrating his now highly, irrational mind. If it wasn't for the fact that he was _interested_ in her, he would have had his way with her a long time ago. And her eyes weren't helping this _ordeal_ he was having, drawing him to their odd, but mesmerizing mixture of sapphire and silver.

But then she stuttered, "Wha-t-t…W-what are you d-doing?! Let me down, Shuichi, please." Her voice vibrated through her to him, chest to chest, and Youko stilled. The intimacy of that transfer had an effect on him that shouldn't be, which made keeping his restraint at bay all the harder. Why was this happening? Other women would _die _to be where she was now. Or so he heard.

So what made this different, her different, from the others?

"No. Not until you tell me what I want to know." He replied, never leaving their gaze.

Eyeing him, her look became unsure, a dash of fear sprinkled within it, afraid of what he might ask. "Which is what?" She muttered, her fear seeping through to her voice.

Drawing her closer, he said, "Though you may have gone to the bathroom for its primary purpose, that wasn't all you did in there." Reaching a hand to her face, he gently slid it down the side, where barely visible, dried tears remained. "You were crying. What for, Kiara?"

Kiara, unable to escape the hold he had on her, suddenly shook her head, choosing not to say a word.

Confused, Youko continued, "Did I upset you—"

"No!" She started, interrupting him. "It wasn't you at all, it was me. I just…I…" She sighed, softly, wanting him to believe her words. Needing him to actually, because if he didn't, she'd let it all go in front of him and she didn't want him to see that. Not in front of him she wouldn't.

So gathering what little courage she had left, she said, "I'm okay, Shuichi. Really, I am. Everything's fine. I just overreacted to something I remembered, which was trivial really. So there's absolutely nothing you need to worry yourself ov-errr—wha..Wait! What are you…? Where are _**we**_ going?"

Wanting a real explanation, Youko completely ignored the one she was giving him, beginning to carry her down the hallway. As he walked through the living room he made a right once he walked up the small set of steps, heading for the stairs.

…_What in the name of all that is good and pure is he DOING!?..._ Kiara thought to herself, as they reached the second floor.

"Shuichi! _**What are you doing**_!? What's. Going. _ON_!? I don't understand this. Please stop and put me dowaa-nnn—OH MY GOSH, NOOOO! AHHHHHHH! _WHAT ARE YOU __**DOING**_?!"

Reaching the second floor banister, Youko walked over to it, paused at the railing then flipped Kiara back in his arms with not an ounce of effort so that the top half of her body, from her waist to the top of her head, dangled off the banister into the air.

Air, two stories high, technically speaking.

Scary stuff, huh.

"OH MY GOODNESS! OH! MY! GOODIIIIIINESSSSS! I'M GONNA DIE AT THE HANDS OF A MAN WHO IS _**COMEPLETELY**_ INSANE!"

Trying to keep a straight face, which was proving to be quite a challenge, Youko replied, "Actually, some have made such a claim about me before, however—"

"OH LORD JESUS CHRIST! I GUESS I'M COMING TO SEE YOU EARLIER THAN EXPECTED, BECAUSE OF COURSE THIS WOULD HAPPEN TO ME THAT THE GUY THAT _**I**_ GET TUTORED BY HAS BEEN _**CLAIMED**_ TO BE A _**CRAZY**_ _**LUNATIC**_! UGHHHHH! SHUICHI! WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS ABSOLTUELY _**LUDACRIS**_ I TELL YOU! LU-DA-CRIS! WITH A CAPITAL, BOLDED _**L**_! YOU LUNATIC, PULL ME BACK UP! NOW!"

Smirking, Youko answered, "Not until you promise to explain yourself, _truthfully_."

It was as if she had instantly forgotten that she was breath away from death's door. Okay, maybe that was too dramatic. She was rather a breath away from going to the hospital as a critical care patient. But regardless, she gave him a look that said, "You are about to kill me for _**that**_!? YOU TRULY ARE _**MAD**_?!

Eyes opened wide, completely aghast, she bellowed, "I WILL NEVER! EVER! TELL!" the intonation of her voice similar to that of a child's, an indication of the emergence of her playful side along with her ranging anger showing through. "YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME FOR SUCH A _**STUPID REASON**_! I THINK _**NOT**_! JUST PULL ME Uuh-pp—WAIT! NO! YOU NINCOMPOOP! I SAID UP! NOT DOWN! STOP IT!"

Tipping her further, Youko's smirk grew bigger. Who'd have thought this would be so entertaining. In a good-sort-of-fun-tortuous-way of course.

"There's no need for name calling now is there. All you have to do is promise me what I want and I'll let you up."

"NEVER!" She countered, as she tried to pull herself back up. It was a futile attempt. But an attempt nonetheless.

Shifting his body to have a better hold of her waist with one arm, he brought her up slightly, now leaning into her…with an evil grin plastered on his face. "I really, really didn't want to have to resort to Plan B, but you leave me no choice."

"Plan B!? PLAN B!" She started. "What the hell is PLAN B!?—NO! NO, STOP! HAHA!….SHUICHI, NO PLEASE STOP! THAT'S NOT F-FAIR-RRRR….HAHAHAHA!"

"Then just promise me and I'll do as you ask." Youko reinforced, continuing his full-frontal, deadly devised tickle attack.

"—AHAHA…Y-YOU-'RE..HAHA…S-SO EVIL…HAHA…PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

"I'm waiting on you, vixen. Just say the two magic words."

"NOOO!"

Sighing, he replied, "Okay then I guess I'll have to just—"

"OKAY! Okay—hahahaha!... I give! I give! I prom-mise! _**I promise**_!"

Ceasing to tickle her to death—which was more amusing than expected—Youko wrapped his second arm around her, gently. And as if she weighed nothing at all, he lifted her back against him, her arms wrapping securely around his neck in reflex. Her laughter continued on, filling the halls of his home with something that has rarely ever been. Joy. Happiness. Laughter itself. And….warmth.

Youko fell under her spell, affected by her laughter. He continued to watch her as she continued to laugh herself away, her fear of dying nonexistent.

It was a beautiful melody, completely pure filled with joy. It had her glowing, like light caramel under a hot flame. And she was…beautiful. Just _**simply**_ beautiful. And those blue, silver crystals were no longer filled with sorrow and hurt. A mirror of her aura, they were once again blissful. Something so immensely rare in her, he could definitely see that. But it too was so immensely familiar…

Sobering up, Kiara giggled, "My gosh! Haha! You really are a crazy man—"

She froze. Completely paralyzed against him. Why? Because she never should have looked him in the eyes just then. Never should have.

This color change. She had noticed a small shift his eye color after opening the bathroom door. But when did it escalate to _**this**_?! They turned completely amber red, with emerald pieces scattered throughout like broken glass, beautifully cut around the pupil. They pulsed with an unimaginable fire, ready to consume any who dare look into them and so it did. It consumed her, its power over her racing through her veins to rock her very core. Her very sense of self.

She couldn't detach herself from it, couldn't look away to save herself such emotion. Emotion which was raw, powerful, captivating, and…immensely familiar. It washed over her senses, causing her body to heat up, her heart beating faster and faster by the second. She didn't understand it. The affect this change had on her. It made her feel…

And then suddenly, without warning, he lowered his head so close to hers, his lips about an inch or two away from her lips. Hers were parted, trying to take in what little air it could, for she felt she could no longer breathe correctly.

This was too much. He was too much. But then he lowered his head, filling the void between them to take her over completely, her lips semi-devoured by his. And at that second, the kiss became her undoing.

A burst of something she never felt in her life consumed her, robbing her of her own thoughts and control over her body. For then she instantly let loose a muffled sound from her throat, which caused Youko to growl low. Pulling her closer to him, Youko wanted every part of her body on him, maximizing all contact. The shock of her moan and his close contact caused her to gasp. And it was only then that she realized that what she felt before was just the tip of a raging iceberg.

Inserting his tongue inside her mouth, Youko slowly lapped away at hers seeking a rise from her. And a rise from her he got because the second his tongue touched hers, she moaned long and hard, tightening the arms she held around his neck, unconsciously pulling him in. Surprisingly, she battled with him, caressing him sweetly…strongly, getting to know the intimate taste he possessed and the blissful sensation that took over her senses. He groaned in response, working his way deeper and deeper into her sweet cavern for he wanted more, to taste everything she had to offer, and without thinking he slowly rolled his hips against hers, savoring the wondrous sensation her body meeting his brought him. Kiara moaned-slash-whimpered to only then rip herself free of Youko and his intoxicating lips.

Eyes wide and her chest rising-and-falling in a quick rhythm, she rapidly shook her head, taking two quick steps back that gave her just the right amount of force to overcome the height of the banister, sending her over.

Hands instantly flailing in the air, Kiara spotted her destination. The floor with which her body would feel at full force, possibly breaking several bones or worse…

She screamed. Her fear taking over completely, even when a hand gripped her arm with such strength and power, yanking her entire body forward into a now familiar, hard chest.

"Shush! It's okay, Kiara. I've got you. I've got you and now you're safe. You're safe, _ma belle nigella_. You're safe. It's okay. You're okay." Youko cooed, trying to desperately calm not only Kiara but himself too, both completely saturating the air with their fear. Stepping away from the banister, Youko held her in his arms, securing her in a tight hug. She grabbed on to him for dear life, her heart beat going at a hundred miles per second. Any faster and it would surely burst right out of her chest.

So Youko rubbed her back, while speaking further words of comfort.

It started to work, but then he smelled them. Soft tears, which rimmed her almond-shaped eyes, they only a blink away from spilling over like a river fall.

Something completely foreign compelled Youko, as a blow to his heart was issued the second her tears did flow down her cheeks, endless like a stream supported by an ocean. Without thinking, he grabbed her face in his hands and bent down, lapping her tears of her face. He licked one side and then the other, gently, until they ceased and were no more.

Raising his head, Youko continued to hold her face in his hands as he looked into those irises that were now dark cerulean, the silver crystals present before, gone. Every emotion known to man was swimming in those eyes of hers.

Fear. Shock. Relief. Joy.

But what spoke to him the most was her sorrow.

He so much as felt it, seeping from her core to his very bones, initiating such an instinctive want to ride of it all away from her.

And he would have done it.

But then she whispered, "Take me home. Please."

* * *

**Hey Guys! **

**So how'd you like it?**

**It actually took me quite a while to write this one. Even when I thought I was finished with it, I ended up going back and revamping it like nobody's business. LOL! **

**So I hope you all really enjoyed.**

**And if it's not too much trouble, I'd love to hear from you! Whether you liked it or not. Your opinions not only inspire me, but they keep me focused when writing each chappie.**

**So once again, review. Review. REVIEW! LOL! :D**

**And stay tuned for the next chappie!**

**See ya! ^-^**

**[1] …**_**ma belle nigella…**_ - **this means …**_**my beautiful nigella…**_ ; **a **_**nigella**_**is a flower decorate in blue petals. They almost look crystallized, giving a nice white, silver blue color when in the rain. And, the nigella has a small green stalk growing through the middle of it. It quite pretty in its own creative way. **


	15. Don't Run Away

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**Sorry, for being MIA. A lot has been happening just in this past year, which needed my full blown attention since the future of my life depends on it. Therefore, I apologize for keeping you all waiting. I'm hoping to start getting back into the groove of things, but I can't promise anything. Just know that I will never abandon this or any one of my stories until I'm finish with it. **

**So please enjoy, Meant to Be, Chappie No. 15! **

**Oh, I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Previously on Meant To Be…**

_Raising his head, Youko continued to hold her face in his hands as he looked into those irises that were now dark cerulean, the silver crystals present before, gone. Every emotion known to man was swimming in those eyes of hers._

_Fear. Shock. Relief. Joy. _

_But what spoke to him the most was her sorrow._

_He so much as felt it, seeping from her core to his very bones, initiating such an instinctive want to ride of it all away from her._

_And he would have done it. _

_But then she whispered, "Take me home. Please."_

**Chapter 15: "Don't Run Away" **

The newest version of a red Nissan Altima pulled up to a silent stop, right in front of Kiara's apartment, number 214 on Mango Street.

He turned off the ignition, but it only served to cause further strain between the two for now it was absolutely silent with an occasional call of the crickets and other nocturnal creatures, hidden within the wildlife, dispersed around them.

Nothing was said. Not a movement was made until Kiara broke it first, thanking him for tutoring her and wishing him a good night. Not waiting for his reply, she jetted out of the car quickly but carefully, softly closing the door behind her. Running around it, Kiara bypassed the vehicle and ran up her steps. She would have made it all the way to her door, if the very same hand that saved her just a few short moments ago, hadn't stopped her from doing so.

"Wait." Youko said, determined not to let her run from him. Or what had happened between them.

She stopped, hesitated for a moment, before looking his way with those blue-silver irises, her light-caramel skin glowing in the moonlight.

The look between them was…powerful. And he held it, never letting go as he walked up the remaining steps, towering over her by a full foot and a half, just like before. She wanted him to let her go. So desperately needed him to do so, so she could hide away from him forever. This he could see in her eyes, her body language. It was all there for him to see, plain as day.

But he wasn't going to have it. Kiara could see that in the very eyes that got her into the mess to begin with.

A gust of wind brought in the chilly air that whisked away a few loose strains of her braided locks. He used that as an excuse to touch her face with his very hand, slowly removing them from her face to fell the soft texture of her skin. Bringing it down towards her chin, he tilted her head upward so that she was forced to keep hold of his gaze.

Mesmerized once more, Youko bent his head down slowly, not rushing in the slightest, but craving the feel of her soft lips against his. Her breath suddenly picked up and her eye lids lowered slightly, now hooded as they watched the slow descent of his mouth nearing her own. Wanting her to close the distance, he hovered an inch from his destination, practicing begging her to come closer. And for what seemed like hours, though it only mere seconds, they remained at a standstill, neither making the final move. The sheer intimate heat radiating off one another due to the mere closeness of their bodies threatened to consume them. And then she moved forward, now only a mere centimeter away. The very air they breathed now one and the same. So close. She was so epically close and he now _needed_ her against him again with a voracious hunger, his control waning with every passing breath.

But then she did the unthinkable and pulled away, shaking her head violently from left to right. With every quick exhale of breath seen with every puff of white smoke she let out, one hand shook as she brought it over her racing heart as if to stop its rapid beating. It beat so powerfully against her chest to the point she feared she'd suffer a massive heart attack right there at the very door of her apartment.

How could a person rouse such a reaction out of her? What was it about _him_ that caused her to feel this way?

She had no answer to those questions and thought it best to keep it that way. _This_, whatever _this_ is, could not be…no matter what. It wasn't healthy and she would not engage. Ever.

Kiara began to walk back in an effort to increase the distance between them. She couldn't be near him anymore.

"I'm sorry…I…I'm so—"

"Well, it's about time_ fire truck_ dropped you home. I was about to call him and harass his sorry ass to Timbuck—" Rika's words died out as quickly as they came. The second she stood at Kiara's side and witnessed the intense exchange between her best friend and the man she couldn't stand with every fiber of her being.

…_What the hell is going on here?!..._

Planning to voice her thoughts, Rika opened her mouth ready to speak when suddenly Kiara jetted into the sanctuary of her home, heading straight for her room, up the stairs.

"What the—" She turned a confused look sent Youko's way. "What the hell was that!?" She added, gesturing towards the apartment entrance with one arms.

He didn't answer her. Not because he didn't want to, but because he honest and truly hadn't heard her say a word. His thoughts, his entire focus was set on the light caramel beauty who ran away from him…willingly.

If Youko hadn't been 100% sure, about this girl before, he sure as hell was now. She was unique. A woman unlike any other in everything she did. And he would have her. Running away only fueled the flame that drew him to her, eliciting a craving that may honestly never end.

Youko smirked. He didn't mind. He had all eternity to play this game.

…_And mine you will be, my nigella. Oh yes, mine you will be_…

Amber orbs finally shifted to the woman now standing before him. The woman whose petite form stood between him and the entry way that would lead him to Kiara.

"No matter what," He muttered, his tone quite…serious…..powerful even, "you make sure she attends her classes tomorrow."

What the! Oh man, oh man, did Rika want to give this guy a beating. A nice, right kick up his balls would do the arrogant prick some good and make one 21 year old woman quite happy. But she refrained because she saw it again. The lingering green aura that hugged Kurama's body. It felt dangerous and looked menacing when coupled with the amber eyes that stared her down, but then suddenly, as if she was imagining things, the aura shifted to take on a calming persona as well as a decorative dark blue effect.

Kind sapphire eyes now looked her way before a warm apologetic smile accompanied it. Then with a slight bow of his head, Kurama said goodnight. He turned around, making his way over to his car, getting in it with skilled fluidity. Closing the door with a silent 'bang', the roar of the ignition came to life and turning back to give her yet another smile, Kurama put the car on 'drive' and left, his home his destination.

As she watched his car leave, Rika's mind ran on overdrive, filled with question after question. What could have happened during the tutoring session that caused tension between the redhead and her best friend?

Did she just witness an aura shift? Wasn't that impossible? Because the two auras were drastically different as if belonging to two different entities. Yes, depending on a person's mood, their auras could change, however it was more subtle and the hue would only get darker or lighter. Never did she witness a complete color change before.

And the look Kurama gave the second floor window. Rika saw it and the unclear message behind it, though it was fleeting.

Something was amiss and Rika was going to find out what.

Heading inside, Rika locked up before making her way up the steps. The door to Kiara's bedroom was closed and when she reached for the door knob, she realized the door was locked as well.

"Kiara."

There was no response. So she tried again.

"Kiara. You know who it is. Open up."

Again no response. Not even a slither of movement was heard.

"So it has come to this." Rika muttered to herself, sighing softly. "Kiara, if you do not open up this door, right now, I am going to motherfucking shittinglutely bulldoze you bastard-of-a-door dow—"

Pulling the door wide open so fast that it had Rika thinking it was going to fly of the hinge at any second, Kiara yelled, "_Why must you feel so compelled to CURSE SO MUCH_—"

She stopped, her hands frozen mid-air before she just…stared and kept on staring.

Annoyed, Rika folded her arms into her chest and asked, "What?"

It took Kiara a good minute to answer.

"Rika….umm…..you know that it's November, right?"

Her expression completely bored, Rika replied, "Yes, Kiara. Your point?"

"Well….Halloween is over."Now Rika was confused.

Narrowing her eyes, shaking her head quickly in confusion, Rika responded, "I know this Kiara. I celebrated the American holiday with you to quench my poor eardrums of your incessant nagging the other month. So why on earth are you telling me something that I already know and is highly irrelevant to this current situation?"

Placing her hands at her sides, Kiara looked at Rika with innocent eyes as she replied, "Because your face is covered in mint green paste or a cream of some sort. Are you trying to be Elphaba from the musical _Wicked_?" Before Rika could answer, Kiara continued, "Because if you are, I can totally see it. You got the jet black hair going with the green skin. Now all you need is a black cape, a pointy witch's hat, and a magic broom…..Wait here, I think I have a broom for you in the kitchen—"

Rika practically doubled over in a fit of laughter. One never knew what would come out of Kiara's mouth _**ever**_.

Pouting and making a face, Kiara exclaimed, "Hey! What's so funny? I'm not the one trying to dress up as a fictional character of a play!"

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Rika replied, "No, you dummy. This is facial cream. I wear it for a few minutes a few times a week during the night so that I don't get pimples and also so that my skin remains healthy. You've never heard of them?"

"Nope." Kiara said pretty quickly, looking at the cream on her face, studying it.

Placing her hands on her hips, Rika raised a brow before saying, "Oh, so I'm supposed to believe that. Were you living under a rock when this product came out? I hear many American women go crazy over these things."

"Um…yeah. Possibly. And I'm not like many American women. I'm unique, remember? You told me that."

A small smile graced Rika's lips. "I guess I did. But you're sucking the life out of the banter I was trying to have with you. What's going on, bubbly? I want answers and I want them now."

Sighing, while avoiding any possible eye contact, Kiara begged, "Rika, please. I don't want to get into it right—ah! Rika! STOP IT!" Running back into her room, Kiara jumped into her bed under her sheets, trying to defend herself against Rika and her facial cream attack.

"RIKA—AH NO!...WILL YOU JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kiara yelled, amusement coating her words as she played tug-of-war with her sheets.

Tugging on the sheets until she successfully pulled them off, resulting in a cry from Kiara as she hid—or tried to hide—under her pillows, Rika replied, "As if!" Using her index finger, she wiped some of the facial cream from her face and then she slowly made her way to her victim of interest.

"RIKA! STOP! RIKA, STOP! NO, GO AWAYYYYY!" At the edge of her bed, Rika uttered, "Then tell me what's bothering you."

Kiara continued to hide under her fluffy pillows not saying a word.

Rika shrugged her shoulders, then said, "Alright, suite yourself." She advanced and Kiara screamed, "Okay. OKAY! I'll tell you. I'll tell you!" Surrendering this battle.

Rika moved back, her finger of facial cream still a threat. "You really didn't have a choice now did you." She smirked.

In reaction, Kiara threw one of her pillows at her. It was an epic fail since Rika dodged it, tilting to the left.

"You get comfortable while I go wash this off my face okay." On her way to the bathroom, Kiara asked, "By the way, where did you get the facial cream anyway? I don't have any. I did not even know it existed until now."

Yelling from the bathroom, over running water, Rika responded, "Number one, I don't believe you do not know what facial cream is. And two, I went back to my place to get some things. Thought I'd crash here for the night. You mind?"

"O. M. G! SLUMBER PARTY! HAHA!" Kiara yelled, eagerly jumping off her bed and dashing for her closet. Opening the doors, Kiara started to pull down extra linens to make beds for the both of them on the floor. "So I'll make the beds now. Then I'll get the nail polish, second. And then I'll get the popcorn ready for the movie we'll be watching…RIKA! Which movie do you wanna watch?"

Using a small towel to dry her face, Rika looked at her reflection in the mirror and said, "You did this to yourself, Rika. You did this to yourself." But as she placed the towel on the towel rack to dry, she smiled.

…_At least, she's acting more like her usual self… _And that was true. Rika would get the answers to her numerous questions. But first…

"Rika!?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Sheesh!"

Running quickly to the bathroom door, Kiara said, "Now you know how I feel in the morning when you call me when I'm not ready, ha!" Then she left to go back to whatever it was she was doing.

Rolling her eyes, Rika smirked muttering, "Yeah, yeah," before she went to join Kiara and her madness.

* * *

**How was it? I know, I know. Not much, huh? That's probably what you're all thinking after all this time. You want more of the story, right! Well….the next chappie should be up so go on and read it…lol…hehe :D**

**Oh, but WAIT! Don't forget to review!**

**And thanks for reading! ^-^**


	16. Mine to Have

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**So here it is. Meant to Be, Chappie No. 16!**

**Please enjoy it! It's nice and long and filled with drama! [And everybody loves drama..lol!]**

**But Oh, I almost forgot,**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Kiara, Rika, Rio, etc…) are my original characters.)**

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Meant to Be**

**Previously on Meant To Be…**

"_O. M. G! SLUMBER PARTY! HAHA!" Kiara yelled, eagerly jumping off her bed and dashing for her closet. Opening the doors, Kiara started to pull down extra linens to make beds for the both of them on the floor. "So I'll make the beds now. Then I'll get the nail polish, second. And then I'll get the popcorn ready for the movie we'll be watching…RIKA! Which movie do you wanna watch?"_

_Using a small towel to dry her face, Rika looked at her reflection in the mirror and said, "You did this to yourself, Rika. You did this to yourself." But as she placed the towel on the towel rack to dry, she smiled. _

…_At least, she's acting more like her usual self… And that was true. Rika would get the answers to her numerous questions. But first… _

"_Rika!?"_

"_I'm coming. I'm coming. Sheesh!"_

_Running quickly to the bathroom door, Kiara said, "Now you know how I feel in the morning when you call me when I'm not ready, ha!" Then she left to go back to whatever it was she was doing._

_Rolling her eyes, Rika smirked muttering, "Yeah, yeah," before she went to join Kiara and her madness. _

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 16: "Mine to Have"**

"Kiara. This is _**utterly ridiculous**_!"

"_Will you just 'scope the perimeter'_ _and report back_! It will only take you a quick sec."

Folding her arms under her generous sized chest, Rika responded. "Kiara, I am twenty-fucking-one. I'm too old to be doing this. And if I wanted to be 'scoping the perimeter' as you so call it, I'd have joined the JGSS by now."

"The what?" Kiara asked, confused by the acronym.

"The Japanese Government Secret Service."[1] Continuing on before Kiara got interested and started asking questions she wouldn't be able to answer, Rika added, "Anyway, _this_ _plan…_It's not the answer. Are we to do this every time _he_ _may_ be in the vicinity?"

"If we must, then yes." Kiara voiced, completely serious.

Eyeing her with a hard stare, Rika uttered, "Then yes, MY BUTT! You and I will not be doing this and you want to know why?"

Shaking her head, Kiara replied, "Nope. Not reall—"

"Because no matter what happened yesterday, you can't go through life hiding away from him. You need to address this as soon as possible, quick and efficiently. So the second you see that neon-red stop sign causing a boat load of female traffic, you take the express way and say you're through and want no kind of a relationship period, whether fake or not. You got it?"

"ummm…I kind of lost you at the neon-red stop sign part…was that supposed to represent—oh Rika, that's mean—"

"You're missing the point _again_!" Rika muttered, a mere hair away from losing it completely.

"Okay. Okay! I know. But…" Needing Rika to aide her just this one time, Kiara begged. "Rika, I beg of you. Please. Of all the days, today I just can't meet him. I will do so tomorrow. I promise you that. But today, I need my peace. I just can't be around him."

The raven-haired woman continued to look at Kiara, unwilling to bend. But then Kiara whined.

"Rikaaaaaaaaa."

"Alright. Fine." Rika sighed, making her way to the door of the women's bathroom with her bag hanging from under her arm. She turned back to Kiara, before she left. "You knew you were going to make me do this and you _still_ suggested I wear _these heels_!" The heels on Rika's feet were black, matching her accessories perfectly. It was open toe, showing off her fabulous pedicure, which was a bright ruby red. Though totally against the color, Kiara insisted and Rika really had no say after the facial cream incident. The slits on the side gave those heels a sexy appeal and the heels itself gave height to the small woman.

Kiara smirked. She had made a comment asking her how it felt to be average height now with those heels on and Kiara had gotten chased five blocks down the road from her apartment before turning safely back around.

With slim fitting navy blue denim jeans, a ruby red shoulder cropped sweater, and a bit of makeup, courtesy of the one and only Kiara and the little makeup she possessed, Rika was making head turns. Just this morning, Kiara had seen about a good twenty heads do a double take.

Rika was a very beauty woman and Kiara beamed with excitement knowing she had a part in revealing that beauty to the world today.

"They look good on you. They match your outfit perfectly. And nothing says sexy like 'scoping the perimeter' in heels!"

Eyeing her with an 'are-you-serious?' expression, Rika inquired, "That's your justification?"

Nodding her head, Kiara answered. "Yup!"

Rika snorted. "You fucking owe me one."

Smiling, Kiara blew her a big kiss and said, "I know."

Rolling her eyes, while shaking her head, Rika opened the door up a jar and left the women's bathroom to walk straight down the practically empty hallway of the building they were in, Building T. Rika didn't except many people to be here. Rarely any of the popular classes were held here, but at the end of the hallway—which also served as an exit to the main buildings—students of all years crowed the walkways.

Showa University was an enormous establishment with an even bigger campus. Behind the large campus clock was the start of Hexagaton, the second most popular area on campus. It was structured in the shape of a hexagon with the main buildings located at each corner. Connecting the buildings were walkways made with the finest, most vibrant of stones, a true masterpiece. These walkways allowed you to get from one building to the next with ease and made for awesome lounging stations, accompanied with various seating arrangements of your choosing. Where there was no crossway, there was luscious grass and wonderful landscaping where students would either eat, rest, or do homework in. It was truly a spectacular place, a main attraction for students across the world.

Observant of her surroundings, Rika walked over from the building T, across a similar stone pathway that lead her straight into Hexagaton. Kiara's class was held in Building B. Crossing through the middle would have been easier since it was direct. But then Kiara would have been exposed to more eyes and if a particular pair of green ones spotted her, there would be no doubt in Rika's mind that he'd make a bee line straight for Kiara. So walking along the outer rim was her best bet. Yes, it would take longer since she'd need to pass building's F and A if starting from building E to get to B, but it was this or potentially getting stopped by the man she so desperately wanted to avoid.

Once again shaking her head at the situation, Rika continued to look for Suichi Minamino. He was nowhere in sight. Neither was the notorious fan club that trailed behind him, besides him, in front of him, you name it. The man could never catch a break. And know that she thought about it, Rika almost felt bad for him…..yeah, no. No. she didn't.

Taking the longer path to Kiara's destination, Rika arrived with no incident nor did she see a certain redhead at all. So ready to go back and tell Kiara the good news, Rika turned around, heading back the way she came—to only realize then that this was a horrible plan because Suichi could very well show up when Kiara walked out to her class.

But then Rika remembered something and looked up.

The overpasses. Newly installed last summer, there were six overpasses on the 5th floor of each building that served as a connection to each neighboring building. None were put to cross through the middle and rightfully so. It would have obstructed the natural sun light for those lounging on the lawn.

Rika didn't have time to 'scope it out', but then it didn't matter because if he showed up while Kiara took that route to class, all would be for naught and Rika would have been seriously pissed off she did all that scoping _in these heels _for no reason. Even the little she did just then was making her edgy.

"Scoping in these damn heels. Why the hell did I say 'yes' to this!?"

Because she wanted to make Kiara smile after she got depressed telling her about what had happened yesterday night, during her tutoring session.

But the damn fucking heels were getting on her damn fucking nerves so yeah…..she should have just said 'no' to the heels and told Kiara a joke instead.

Sighing outloud, Rika was finally out of Hexagaton, walking back to building T, when she heard something shocking to her right around the corner. The building was shaped like a T, hence the name, and so Rika began to move slowly towards her right, curious about what she had heard. Continuing on, Rika made a quick left at the corner and the minute she did, she immediately knew what she was going to find. Making the final left turn, Rika witnessed the body of a tall, broad, muscular man dwarfing that of a woman. Yup, it was a woman. Only women would be stupid enough to wears heels like….._ever_.

Oblivious to Rika's presence, the two individuals were practically eating each other alive, or at least the woman was doing so. Moans and more breathless screams were let loose, while hands greedily roamed the other's body. Escalating the process, the silver, white-haired male quickly pulled the woman's light blue shirt up over her chest, her light jacket on the ground at their feet. In a flash, Rika was scarred because one of the woman's breasts was suddenly exposed then captured within the man's mouth. He sucked on it and the brunette let loose a series of moans and whimpers, using her arms to pull him closer, maximizing the pleasure.

Should she interrupt. Should she not…She should. And she did.

"Oh, I see. This is where you come and do your _dirty work_. Good to know. Good to know."

The couple quickly separated from each other, both completely flustered and in a stupor. The woman squealed as she tried to make herself decent….or at least as decent as she was going to get. Able to see her whole outfit now, Rika was shocked, but then wasn't. The girl was practically wearing no clothes in like the middle of fucking November. It wasn't that cold, but it wasn't that hot either. Was she not the least bit chilly?

The male, completely out of breath, straightened up to his 6'2" height and cursed, running a hand through his silver, white locks.

The brunette, who was dead-smoking-hot like those professional runway models you see on television, blushed profusely, turning beat red.

"And wow. She's quite the looker, _**Rio**_. I see you're stepping up your game. Good job. I'm impressed." She smirked. "Slow clap for you." And that's what she did, clapped slowly for him three times.

"But I must be off. Nice to know you're still the man-whore I know you to be." She directed at Rio. "And you." She pointed to the brunette. "I don't know how long you've been together. Maybe a few hours at best, but if you have already slept with him, get checked. Who know what kind of disease he's contracted over the years."

With that she left with a satisfied grin. The brunette's face was utterly priceless after mentioning the fact that Rio may have an STD. Asking Rio if he had an STD should have been the number one thing that brunette did before getting busy with him. This was 100% Rika's method. She didn't play games with her life like this. No sir. She was so protective of herself that it got to the point where she asked every man who wanted to have sex with her to get tested and bring her back the results. And if she believed them to be false, she would go with them to receive it.

Guess how many men had come back to her after that.

Rika's grin grew larger and larger at the thought.

"RIKA!"

Uh oh. That sounded like the roar of a pissed of male….Oh well.

Completely ignoring him, Rika continued walking and when she reached the doors to enter the building she started making her way in, but then she suddenly was pulled back, lifted into the air, and hoisted onto a shoulder.

Stunned, it took her a good second before what just happened to her registered and the moment it did she began hitting his back and screaming for him to put her the fuck down.

Just like how she ignored him earlier, Rio ignored her as well. But that was hard to do when she elbowed the back of his head because that shit really hurt.

Unable to do anything about her hands until he reached his destination, Rio slapped her little firm, but soft ass, earning a moment of piece as she froze from what he figured was shock.

"Behave your damn fucking self, woman." He stated, making it to a smaller neighboring building, Building I.

Rika was livid. "You _**fucking jerk**_! _**You did NOT just smack my**_ _**FUKCING ASS**_!" She yelled, hitting him harder on the head once more.

"Shit, Rika. Calm down. And what your fucking language." He uttered, aggravated now. He slapped her ass yet again and it was like he woke up a she-lion. Rika fought and fought for her freedom, yelling all type's of obscenities his way.

"Put me down, you fucking prick! Put me the fuck, _**down**_! _**NOW**_!" Only when he arrived at his destination, did he comply and let her go. But obviously that was a fucking mistake because as soon as her feet toughed the ground, she slugged him.

Hard.

You would never have thought she had so much strength within such a small body. But Rika was never one to underestimate and that was only one of the many things he…..loved about her.

Massaging his jaw, Rio righted himself and glared at the black-haired pixie. She was totally enraged. Her face was completely flushed, her breaths ragged as her body shook in hot anger. Hatred greeted him as he took into the depths of those violet gems that were now darker in color, her hair disheveled all around her.

Good Lord. He wanted to have her so badly it hurt. And her outfit plus those damn heels weren't making things any better.

"What the fuck, Rio!?"

Masking his need of her, he yelled, "I should be asking you the very same damn thing, Rika."

If it were possible, steam would have escaped her ears.

"What are you talking about!? You were the one out in the fucking open devouring that brunette like she was an early morning _snack_! Who the hell wants to see that, huh? No one of that I'm sure!"

"Then you should have fucking left like any normal person would have!"

"What normal person would have left after seeing that!? The woman looked like she needed help, like she was going to die—"

"Yeah, die….from pleasure." Rio barked back, a grin forming on his face soon after. "You should try it sometime. Maybe it would remove that fucking stick up your—"

Before he could finish, Rika slapped him so hard it echoed throughout the room.

Then silence took over, the occasional ragged breath of Rika's the only thing heard. She walked up to him, the clack of her heels breaking the silence, his face still tilted to the side as a result of her slap.

Stopping a mere six inches away, Rika said, "If you want to pretend that what happened those years ago didn't happen, you do so on your own fucking time. But when you're fucking in my presence, don't you _**dare **__deny it._"

Completely disgusted by the man standing before her, Rika turned to leave never wanting to see him ever again. But then she stopped as she neared the exit. She looked back and smirked.

"Actually, I think you'd be surprised at the level of pleasure I've felt for the past couple of years." Smirking wider, Rika added, "But oh, don't worry. I'll give you a snippet and say that it felt so good that it would have killed you twice over. Could you imagine?"

Then she turned back with no remorse, opened the door, and left with one foot in front of the other until Rio swept her up into his body and consumed her mouth in one fluid movement. He hadn't given her a second to realize what he'd done before inserting his tongue past her hot, moist lips that were so damn soft. His dick came to life because of it, wanting those lips, wanting her.

Rika's shock died out. And when it did, she pushed on his chest, trying desperately to yank her head back. He didn't let her and quickly used the door to cage her in. With hands no longer needed to keep her upright against his body, he used them to restrain her hands over her head. Once there he released one of his hands—the other now holding both her hands—and went straight for the button of her jeans, while ravaging her mouth.

It was as if he was a demon possessed. His tongue never stopped coming. Never stopped exploring. It completely dominated her mouth and had Rika choking back the moans that threatened to rise. Angling his face side-ways, he went deeper and deeper inside as if he would die if not completely inside her.

Fuck. She was hot. So damn hot and needy. The blood in her veins was spiraling out of control and heating her up, making it hard for her to breathe. He was fucking everywhere. And if he didn't give her air soon, she would suffocate.

But then the button of her jeans became undone and she panicked. Miraculously breaking free from the scorching hot kiss, she took a few needed breaths before trying to speak. But the words were caught in her throat because suddenly her jeans were pulled down past her knees, her zipper flying open, and her body—all 110 lbs of it—was hoisted up on his shoulders.

"_**RIO**_! _**What the hell are you**_—"

Then he looked up and everything stopped. Fury could not even begin to describe the emotion that displayed across Rio's face. He looked as if he could kill someone. But what pulled at her heart strings was the hurt, regret, utter betrayal, and remorse she saw deep, deep beneath the depths of those clear blue-green eyes.

She was speechless. Utterly speechless and unsure of what to do. But then Rio looked straight ahead, his eyes staring intently at….

Her heart stopped then dropped straight down into her stomach, her body paralyzed.

"_**No Rio! Don't**_!" She shook her head violently, debilitating fear in her eyes and in her voice. Her hands, now free, tried. They tried so hard to stop what was coming. Stop him. However, his destination had been reached.

Rio's tongue darted straight for his prize, wanting entrance to Rika's sweet core. He took the thong she wore with him as he licked her all over, marking his territory.

Rika continued to battle against him, her hands on the sides of his head, pushing.

"S-st-top it-t. Rio. Stop…na-ahh..s-stop!" she begged, but he heard nothing, continuing to lick her until he could smell her sweet essence, feel her completely wet, dripping wet at his mercy.

How long had it been since he'd last been here taking from the very lips that gave him life? Was it 2 years?...Yes. Two years. And still nobody had him bone wrenching hard like this, like Rika did. No one ever tasted so damn good nor tasted so damn right. She was his aphrodisiac and all he wanted was her for himself. And he would have all of her no fucking doubt about it.

This fighting shit was done. Finished. Rio had had enough and Rika was now fucking his to have, alone. No male will ever touch her from this day forward.

Just the thought of a being with a dick, touching Rika, refueled the aggressive fury burning inside him.

With his teeth, he pulled her thong quickly to the right, ripping it and then he lunged his head forward once more. But this time he was ruthless and there was no thin piece of clothing in his way.

Rika became undone. She screamed, the pleasure of his attack literally killing her. She couldn't describe the feeling his actions gave her even if she tried. Unable to take it, her body bucked forward into his face, wanting so much more. Just…more, more, MORE! She wanted to FEEL MORE! And she did the second he sucked her dry. Her head thrashed back and forth, from side to side because it was all too much and then suddenly not enough.

He was killing her and she…loved every second of it.

Her cries, moans, whimpers were music to his ears. Never had a woman become so alive under his touch. Many others tried, but they lacked the raw passion that was inside Rika, which made her irresistible.

"More. Give me, more!" She yelled in desperation, her fingers in his hair, gripping it tight, pulling him closer, begging.

Rio smirked and fulfilled her plea, licking her faster, stronger, lapping eagerly at her sweet nectar.

"Yes-sss, get closer. _**Get**_," She bucked forward. "_**Closer**_." She bucked again this time much stronger. "N_**ow**_!" She demanded, grinding herself into oblivion in his face.

…_That's my girl…_ Rio thought, mentally smiling.

A small spitfire of wanton need. That was what she was and that was how he left her.

Without warning, Rio took his hands off their rightful place, which was her ass, and lifted them up her back to her waist. He then took one last lick before unhooking his face from the glory that was her vagina. Lifting her off his shoulders, he placed her unsatisfied body against the wall beside the door.

Need.

Desire.

Frustration.

Rage.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

Regret.

And humiliation.

Every emotion inside her rendered her immobile. So when he lowered his head to her ear, she could absolutely nothing.

"The way you're feeling right now is the way I've been feeling every day of my fucking life since the damn _**day**_. And you know what? _I've had it_! I'm tired of the fighting. Tired of the games. Tired of these fucking emotions I can't get rid of and tired of you acting like you _don't care_!"

Rika remained frozen in place, looking straight into nothing.

"Whether you like it or not, you are mine. And I will have you_, just you wait_."

Gently pulling her jeans up to its proper height, he buttoned it, zipped it, then said, "This," pointing out her state, "is only child's play and you sure as hell look near ready to die now."Bending down once more, but this time leveling her eye to eye, he added, "So I promise you the next time I ravish your body, I'll kill you with pleasure ten times over."

With that, he got up, opened the door, and exited the room. And the minute the door slammed shut, Rika's knees gave out as her tears ran free.

* * *

**[1]**** Just so you all know…the JGSS or the Japanese Government Secret Service is totally made up by me. It's not real. NOT REAL…lol**

**So, what do you think?! Did you like? Didn't like? [You better have liked it…lol..it took me forever!]**

**Now, all you lovely readers please don't go without leaving a review and letting me know what you're thinking, k!**

**Some juicy stuff are happening so stay tuned for the next chappie!**

**And thanks so much for reading. ^-^**

**Lub you guys! :D **


End file.
